Waiting for the Rain
by Tytue
Summary: Molly a 17 teen year old girl wants something to hold on too something that wont disappear like everything else in her life...what happens when she discovers a stranger in her back yard. Ulquiorra x O.C Please read and review...over 100 REVIEWS! YAY!
1. Discovery

**Summary**: 17-year-old Molly wants something to hold on to. Something that won't disappear like everything else in her life. What happens when she come upon stranger in her backyard who changes her boring life forever.

**Updated July 25, 2010**

FYI:

I don't own Bleach.

And never will. Even through I really want to…

So with that said…enjoy…

Oh there are a bit of spoilers in here…so…yeah…

Discovery

"I'm going, I'm going," I sighed as I slammed open the kitchen door leading into the backyard. " You two are so freaking stupid!" Stumping away from the house I threw myself into my car. A moment later my mother burst from the house holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

" Come back this time," she cried. I glared at her through my brown locks. She glanced back innocently. As if she had no idea what I was glaring at her for. _Look who's talking,_ I thought as I waved goodbye to her and pulled out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"God, your hair is gorgeous? How long did it take you this time?" Lor my best friend from middle school replied as stood in front of her.

I glanced at her through my locks, grinning the whole time.

" Oh you know. About an hour," I smiled. " Which is why I was late this morning."

" Your such a sneaky little slut you know that," Lor huffed as she removed the end of her cigarette from her mouth. The smoke fluttered from her nose surrounding the air around me. " What your mom had to say about that?"

" Oh you know, the usual."

" Oh I know the usual," she replied. " Smoke?" she offered, pulling the box of cigarettes from her bra. I shook my head no. She struggled her shoulders; her long dyed black hair trailing down her chest. Her eyes glossily and tired looking glanced up at me.

" Good girl," she smiled.

I straightened my black skirt underneath my fingers. Sighing I chewed on my tongue. Something I usually did when I was lost in thought. Reaching over Lor touched my thigh.

" You should get to your next class," she said flicking her useless cigarette onto the ground. " It does you no good to be sitting out here with me if your not going to smoke." She said her voice sounding **almost** concerned. Picking up my shoulder bag I stood up from beside her.

" Off to Mrs. Creel's class then," I said sarcastically, " that should be fun." Lor giggled.

" Should be," she replied as I started off towards the path that led to the school grounds. I couldn't remember a time when Lor and I weren't together since I entered this high school. She was my bad influence, and I was good. I her white and she my black. I can't imagine a day at school without my black haired, dark eyed, pale skinned beauty Lor beside me. Backing me up, showing me how to get in trouble, introducing me to cute boys. Lor was everything I expired to be. Even if it was kinda bad.

Strolling down the path as slow as my black boots could possibly carry me, I heard the bell rang a signal that I was already late for class. Opening the front doors of the school I walked down the now empty hallway as if no wrong had been done.

" Young lady," I turned already knowing who it was.

" Yes sir," I snapped baring my glare at him.

" I see two things wrong with this picture," he stated his eyes looking me up and down. _A. Your hairline is too far back,_ I thought, _and B. you're an old perverted fart. _He continued, " Your skirt is two short, and…"

" Oh there's more," I sighed rolling my eyes. Instantly his face turned red and his eyes blotched teary. I held back a laugh that threatened to escape my lips. He looked like a blowfish on crack. Well maybe not, but it was still funny to see him like that.

He took hold of my arm. " That's it I'm sick of this young lady. Everyday we go through the same things. Either your clothes are inappropriate or you're late for class. Something new is always happening with you." He started to drag me down the hallway towards the office.

Once inside he threw me roughly into the chair in front of his secretary's desk.

" Again," his secretary sighed eyeing me through her think framed glasses.

" Apparently," I snapped folding my arms against my chest. The principal picked up his phone. And began dialing my number. (On account that he already had it memorized.)

" Good luck getting my folks on the phone," I said through my teeth. He ignored me. A moment later I heard the answering machine through the phone.

" I tried to tell you," I uttered through my breath. He left a message. A message saying that I was being sent home for the remainder of the day and that as soon as possible he would like to arrange a meeting to address my recent behavior.

Picking up my bag I stood up. " May I go now?" He nodded, not having anything left to say to me obviously. This time I left the school grounds without hesitation.

" Not here," I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. How could I expect anything else? They never were here, not when I was fourteen or fifteen and here I was on seventeen and they were still gone. Here to say goodbye then gone the next, leaving money for my survival and a note containing how much they would miss me. Yeah right. Throwing my keys on the seat I stepped quickly out of the car. Not bothering to lock it.

Hopefully someone would steal it and I would have an excuse not to go to school anymore. Turning towards the house I opened the wooden gate that led to the front door I contemplated weather or not I should throw a wild house party tonight, or invite Lor and some cute punk guys over for some fun. If I called now maybe I could get her to invite over Joel the cute rocker with the eye and lip ring. God I had a thing for boys with face piecing and tattoos, and Joel had it all including the tattoo of a one-winged dark angel right above his…. Oh that cute way he wore his hair, spiked down with the red tips. What I wouldn't give to….

I stopped short; lying in front of my doorstep was a man. Unconscious and stretched out flat upon the ground naked. Which wasn't the half of it; there was a giant hole in the base of his neck…

_What to do? What to do? I'm so confused._ I was going into mental shock. Pacing in circles I contemplated what to do. Should I call the police, no the ambulance? I glanced back over at the unmoving form. There was no blood, but his skin was white as if it had all drained out of him. _What if his blood drained into the ground,_ I thought as I swallowed back the bale in my throat.

Walking toward him I dared to look down at his face. It was chalk white just like his body. What looked like eyeliner resided heavily upon his eyelids, cyan lines ran down both sides of his face as if his mascara had ran. His eyebrows were thick and black like this hair. And he was…_he's breathing. _It was faint and barely noticeable but he was breathing. (Without thinking) I tucked my hands under his arms and started to drag him into the house. He wasn't as heavy as I expected him to be. But his skin was cold, not clammy or rough, but smooth and somewhat hard.

I didn't think about it too long, I was more concentrated on getting him to the nearest room, which was my room. Dragging him across the kitchen floor then the living room I finally made it to my room. Which I then had a bit of trouble getting him on my overly tall queen sized bed. _Damn you mom and your nag for buying good furniture. _I thought as I pulled his torso onto the bed then his lower body, doing my best not to look down as I did so. Then pulling my black skull cover over him gently.

He didn't stir the whole time I was moving him, and it left me to wonder. Wonder what happened to him, and why he had that huge dark hole in is neck. Hurrying to the phone I started to dial 911 only dialing the 9 before this feeling hit me. It was like something was telling me that calling the ambulance would not be a good thing. And when I had these feelings they usually were correct. Slamming down the phone I headed back to my room, to where the guy lay. He still lay in the same position that I put him in. Unmoving, except for the gentle lifting of the cover indicating that he was still breathing.

* * *

"_Am I the one who cut off your arm and leg…?" The strange boy with the orange spiked hair and light brown hair, asked sweat beading down his face. No answer, just a slight flicking glance of black heartless eyes. " Then," he replied raising his black katana, " Cut off my arm and leg too." His voice was serious determined. _

_" Kurosaki," came a surprised gasp. The figure's black eyes widened in surprise. _

_"That wasn't me," the orange haired boy said, " that was my hollow form I had no control of it." His eyes once again flashed determined, unafraid, " If we want to settle this, it won't be fair unless we're in the same condition."_

_" Kurosaki," came another loud gasp this time from a male. " Do you realize what your saying?" The orange haired boy face stayed determined. " Kurosaki!"_

_The dark figure stepped forward, his menacing gaze locked on the orange haired boy, dark and heartless. "Alright if that is what you want," he stated aloofly as he neared closer to the orange haired boy reading himself to stri…_

" Ahh!" I screamed as I sat up from the bed my face covered in a cold sweat. What just happened? I threw my legs over the couch. And attempted to stand, only to fail miserably and flop back on the couch. Orange haired warriors and katanas, someone asking to have their arm and leg hacked off. " This is all too weird," I replied turning my head to the TV. Saw had gone off, in its place was an old Japanese film. Samurai jumped across the screen hacking at each other with their katana's. Fake blood stirred everywhere creating a blood bath. I have to stop falling asleep in front of the TV. It's obviously not good for the brain.

" I guess I should go check up on that dude now," I said to no one in particular. I headed into my room my legs still a bit shaky. Turning on the lap I glanced towards the guy. He still lay in his same position, and he was still breathing. Tiptoeing over to where he was sleeping I took a long look at his face. Longer than the first look that I took when dragging him in here.

The eyeliner was still there, so were the cyan lines descending down his face. His skin still was white as chalk. Ever so carefully I ran my finger down the length of his tracing the cyan lines. Somehow expecting for the makeup to smudge. But it didn't, it stayed the way it was. _Soap and water then,_ I sighed running into the bathroom and filling a basin with warm water and soap. Running back I sat it own on the table beside my bed. Dunking the rag into the water then ranging it out I gently placed it on his face. Rubbing at the lines. They reminded where they were as if tattooed there.

_Maybe they are tattooed there. _I thought as I placed the rag back in the basin. _Come to think of it he is pretty cute. Gorgeous actually. _He looked like the kind of dude Lor and I would pursue. _I wonder what color his eyes are?_ Glancing downward my eyes caught sight of the hole at the base of his neck. _And how did he get this…_Pulling my hands downward I started to reach for the hole. My fingers tracing the circular shape of it. Unlike the rest of his body it was slightly warm, or at least the outside was. I wouldn't dare try to reach inside of it. Ever so slightly I started to remove my fingers, one at a time away from the warmth of the hole in the middle of his neck. Until all my fingers were no longer on his skin but traveling back toward my lap.

Until his eyes snapped opened and in a split second, to quick for me to comprehend what was happening his grabbed my wrist in midair….


	2. Unwavering Grasp

**Updated July 21, 2010 **

**Unwavering Grasp**

I screamed, more out of surprise than fear as his hand locked on to my wrist. His eyes focused and intense stared up at me. Their color like that of green emeralds held up under a dim light. _I've never seen such eyes_. And the dark markings and cyan lines only proved to make his gaze all the more intense. My dull and boring eyes held no comparison.

" What is the meaning of this woman?" He asked his voice cold and aloof just like his eyes and his skin. I couldn't answer, my voice seemed stuck in my throat. " I asked you a question?" His voice held something else, a bit of arrogance perhaps. I wasn't sure. But whatever it was I didn't like his tone.

" I saved your life!" I answered back, " That's the meaning of this." I attempted to yank my wrist away from his grasp. " Now-let me –go," I struggled, getting nowhere.

" You can see me. Explain yourself." He squeezed my wrist, until it hurt. Moaning I started to open my mouth.

"Of course I can see you. You idiot let me go." He didn't reply. He seemed to be lost in thought. Placing my free hand on his I tried to peel away his fingers. It was as successful as trying to bend stone.

" Explain yourself woman," he said squeezing harder. I heard a slight pop in my wrist, indicating that he would break it if I didn't hurry up and talk.

" I found you on my front step, you were out cold. So dragged you in here to rest. Then I came I here to check on you and now here we are." I was talking in a hurry each word coming out faster than the first. He seemed satisfied with this answer. He loosened his grip on my wrist but didn't let go.

**" **My clothes girl," he demanded sitting up slightly so that he rested on one elbow. His eyes widening suddenly when he realized he could go no more.

" I don't have them. You were like that when you showed up." His grip loosened a little more until I could finally squirm my wrist a little. Reaching over to my nightstand I grabbed the metal water basin with my free hand and slammed it down as hard as I could on his head. " Let me go you bastard!" I yelled as the metal connected with his head with a loud clink. Then bounced, splashing soapy water everywhere.

Taking this opportunity I slipped my wrist through his palm and ran towards the door. Grabbing the door hedge I turned slightly toward him. Immediately regretting that the moment I did.

He was staring at me, no glaring, his green emeralds focused and unmoving. A shockwave of what felt like fear feel ran from my brain down to my toes. _Those eyes…_I thought as I stared back at him, sitting up on the bed, the metal basin on his head hanging limply to the side. The water from the basin dripping down his face and between his eyes onto his body, him seeming not to notice as he continued to glare at me.

* * *

Turning away swiftly I threw myself out of the room. Running until I reached the outside. Jumping in my car I pulled the keys from the seat, placed them in the actnition then drove off down the street away from that house and that man with the intense green eyes.

" Calm down girl you look like you've seen a ghost," laughed Lor as I stumbled into her apartment.

" Ah are you busy?" I asked not wanting to be walking into something.

" Nah, John hasn't come yet. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. " There was this man, and his was out so I brought him in my house…and he…" Lor grabbed my shoulders.

" Did you fall asleep in front of the TV again?" She asked skeptically.

" No, I mean yes, I mean…that's not the point." Lor laughed again.

" I swear without your parents at home you get away with hell," she chuckled disappearing in the kitchen. Coming back a few moments later with hot cocoa. She handed me a cup. " You know if your not to tired I could call John and ask him to bring along Joel." She took a sip of her cocoa.

" No I'm good," I said. I should have known that she wouldn't believe me. She never did. I'm surprised she didn't say my head was in the clouds and send me back home.

" Where were you today?"

" Mr. Baldy threw me out of the school again."

" What did you do this time?" She asked raising her drawn on eyebrow.

" You know," I replied, " the usual." She laughed placing her hand in front of her face to cover it. A moment later there came a knock at he door. It was John. As usual he had his Mohawk dyed green, and his eyebrow ring shaped like a gargoyle.

" Hey babes," he smiled his straight white teeth seeming to shine. " What's this? Are we having double the fun and no one told me." Lor pushed him playfully.

" No you creep," she smiled. " Molly just came over here to talk to me for a while."

" Ok, babe but how long is she going to be over here?

" I'm leaving now, don't worry," I said standing up and heading for the door. " Thanks for listening Lor." I walked out back towards the car. I hesitated to drive off the lot thinking about that strange guy at my house. _If I'm lucky he already burned down the house,_ I thought as I turned out the driveway and back down the street toward my house.

Before I walked back into the house I went to my father's shed and grabbed his metal bat, ready to hit his guy if he tried anything funny. Heading down the hallway still lighted the way I left it I turned slowly into my room. My dad's bat in front of me.

He was still in the bed, sitting up this time. His gaze turned to me then the bat in my hands. I gasped at the sight of him.

" What are you doing?" He asked his voice sounding not the least bit interested in what I was doing

" Making sure you don't try to hurt me again," I snapped my eyes dropping to my wrist, which was slightly swollen. He looked away. " Why are you still here?" I asked dropping the bat slightly. He ignored me. " Answer me!" I held the bat up as if I was ready to hit him with it.

" Are you going to hit me again girl?" He asked a warning tone in his voice.

" If you don't answer me yes."

" What makes you think I am to answer to you?"

" Ah let me think. Because your in my bed and in my house."

" Hmph," he sighed closing his eyes. " Do you really want to know why I'm still here girl?" I nodded shyly.

" Its because I'm to weak at the moment to move."

" To weak?"

" Isn't that what I said?"

" Why were you out anyway?" I asked moving slowly toward him. He opened his eyes.

" That girl is none of your concern." I rolled my eyes.

" I have a name you know," I replied, " its Molly." He didn't reply. " What's yours?"

" That girl is also none of your concern." He closed his eyes again and rested it against the headboard.

" Are you hurting?" I asked taking a step forward. He shook his head. " What's that hole in your neck?"

He opened his eyes and replied, " Do you always talk this much?" I closed my mouth. Then after a moment of silence I opened it again. Sensing this he sighed heavily.

" You know you don't have to be so rude. All I'm trying to do is help you." I realized that I was now pointing the bat at him angrily as I spoke. " If it wasn't for me you would still be out there laying on the ground. So a little thank you would be appropriate."

He gazed at me with his intense green eyes. His whole face emotionless as he uttered the words" thank you". But even then I could tell he didn't really mean it. There was something in his tone that told me that. He was just saying it to make me shut up.

" Whatever," I mumbled looking away. " If you're hungry there's food in the fringe. And a bathroom is right there. Just help yourself. I'll be in the den if you need anything else." I turned around and headed back out the door not bother to look back.

_

* * *

_

_That girl,_

_Ulquiorra thought, so unlike that other woman. Headstrong, loud, and bold this one is. Where the other woman's words were quiet and not easily expressed. This girl's were loud and very clear as to what she wants to get across. Interesting. Ulquiorra placed his hands on the hole near the base of his neck. He could still feel where her fingers had traced its circular shape while he was asleep._

_There is no doubt my spiritual pressure is at a low. Or else she would have not been able to see me, nonetheless get near me without her soul being crushed. It is also clear that I am no longer in Japan. But the real question is why I'm I still alive. I am sure that with that last blast Kurosaki had finished me off. Surel…_

He opened his eyes; standing in the doorway once again was the girl. This time instead of the bat she held a hand full of clothes. When he looked up at her she smiled. _Why is she smiling?_ " I brought you some clothes," she said. " Some may be a little big because they belonged to my brother but…"

" Just sit them down right here." He snapped. He could see her hesitating, deciding weather or not she should go back and get her bat before she ventured anywhere near him. " I'm not going to hurt you," he finally said his voice as toneless as before. She still hesitated for a second staring into his deep green eyes before moving forward.

He watched her as she sat down the basket, her long slightly curled hair falling down her pecan brown shoulders. The tips black from where she dyed her hair then allowed it to grow out without re-dying it. Ulquiorra couldn't doubt the fact that she was beautiful. But as pretty as she may seem she was still trash beneath him in everything way possible.

" Goodnight," she said as she walked back out the door. Closing it gently behind her. Ulquiorra didn't respond.

A thank you would be appropriate."

He gazed at me with his intense green eyes. His whole face emotionless as he uttered the words" thank you". But even then I could tell he didn't really mean it. There was something in his tone that told me that. He was just saying it to make me shut up.

" Whatever," I mumbled looking away. " If you're hungry there's food in the fringe. And a bathroom is right there. Just help yourself. I'll be in the den if you need anything else." I turned around and headed back out the door not bother to look back.

_

* * *

_

_In a huff the ashes his wing denigrated signaling the end of his life. " Hmph. I guess that's it for me." The dark figure replied turning slightly to view his body slowly fading into the air. " Kill me," he demanded his eyes black as coal focusing on the orange haired boy known as Kurosaki. Kurosaki's teeth clenched in frustration. " Hurry up I don't even have the strength left to walk…if you don't kill me no, it will never be over…"_

Rubbing my eyes I sat up from the couch. The TV was off and I was still having these strange dreams. _It left off where it ended from the last dream. _Throwing the couch pillow at the TV I laid back down cuddling the bat close to my chest. The cold metal burning the skin of my cheek. _And that dark figure…he looked so familiar. _

A moment later my cell phone alarm rang letting me know it was time to get ready for school. Sighing I rolled off the couch and headed towards my room. Pulling off my black pajama shirt with tiny panda demons as I strolled into my room, reaching behind my back I started to unhook my bra. As I did every morning when preparing for school. Facing the mirror with my bra half hanging out I ran my fingers through my hair, figuring out what to do next with it.

" God this hair is so…" flicking my gaze over I caught sight of two green emeralds glowing vibrantly in the light. " Ah…" I spun around covering myself up with my arms. " Y-you…"

" Interesting," he said. I felt my face burn.

" What's so interesting about it? You pervert," I snapped.

" Your not a very smart one are you?" He asked simply closing his eyes.

" S-shut up." I said tightening my grip around myself. " Your still here? Can you still not move?"

" No, sadly I cannot. Due to the nature of my arrival here I will not be able to for a while."

" So what your saying is your going to be here for a while?"

" Is that going to be a problem?" He asked me coldly opening his eyes. I stared at him for a second analyzing his features. Those eyes, those eyes filled with despair and longing. It made me wonder what he went through to gain such sorrowful features.

" No, its not. You can stay here for as long as it may take," I said smiling before I could stop myself. I quickly turned it around. " Besides," I said scowling, " my parents aren't going to be here for a while anyway so…yeah."

" Is that all girl," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head. " Whatever," I said heading towards the bathroom. I wasn't going to beg him to talk to me. It was his choice.

" Girl," he called, I turned suddenly. " Tea would be nice."

I nodded, " Tea it is," I opened the bathroom door. " As soon as I take my shower

**

* * *

****So another chapter completed...*wipes sweat* Great...Read and Review...**


	3. Exposed

****

Another chapter...I'm so excited...Read and enjoy...oh almost forgot i do not own Bleach...wish i did but i dont..so with that said plez read and review...oh and thanks to all that added me to your fav's list I really appreiciate it..( spell that word wrong...i totally suck) Lol...enjoy!

Upated July 22, 2010

* * *

" You know if your going to keep coming to school like this I'm going to get jealous." Lor chuckled pulling my skirt.

" I kinda threw this together this morning. I was running late again."

" Are you ever running on time?"

" Sometimes…" I mumbled, " So you and John what happened last night?" I asked poking her thigh with my finger. She huffed. I smelled a combination of peppermint and cigarettes flow through the air.

" He started that whole thing about marriage again," she mumbled. " He just got a new promotion as an mechanic and has plenty of money to spare."

" So you don't want to marry him? I mean you've been engaged for about five years now. What's the problem?"

" The problem my little naïve chick is that I'm not ready. He may be but I'm not." She bowed her head. " He's talking about moving away and changing our lifestyles."

" And what's wrong with that?"

" When he says change our lifestyles he means for children?" She remarked twisting the diamond ring on her finger.

" Oh," I said feeling a bit stupid. " I never thought Mohawk John would be talking like this."

" Well he is Molly and he's serious. I mean I love him and all but I'm just don't think ready for this. He's even got me so worked up that I threw out my pack of cigs." I felt my eyes widen I surprise. Lor always had her cigs no matter what. I let her continue, " But I don't want to disappoint him. He seems so excited; you should have heard him talking about the house we were going to get and how many kids we're going to have. It's all so confusing."

" Lor I…" The five-minute bell ran before I could get my sentence out. I looked at Lor the concern showing across my face. She smiled her half smile.

" Go on." She urged. " I'll be ok." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

" Your figure it out Lor. You always do." I said as I walked down the path back towards school. Determined to not be late today. I suddenly was not in the mood to hear Mr. Baldie bust me today for being late.

Walking in view of the school I spotted Joel sitting on the steps. One leg tucked under the other. Smiling that dazzling smile of his, the lip ring, eyebrow ring and matching earrings seeming to glow in the light of the sun. " Yo," he greeted lifting his hand with his rings that matched his many accessories.

" Hey Joel," I sighed.

" Boot girl," he laughed. I blushed. " So you wanna go to class now or later?" He smiled.

" Now I guess."

" Then lets go boot girl." I nodded and followed him down the hallway where he walked me to my next class.

* * *

" I'm home!" I yelled as I slammed the front door. _Who am I calling too? _Setting my bag I headed into my room. As I expected there we was still in my bed. This time he was asleep, leaning against the head of the bed. My mom's teacups right where he left him.

Gathering up the teacups I sat them on the tray and started out of the room careful not to wake him. Once that was done I filled them again this time with the cold tea left in the fringe.

" Why are you content of taking care of me," he asked opening his eyes and sitting up straight. He caught me by surprise.

" W-well…I…om…"

" Don't hurt yourself. It was just a question." He snapped. I sat the tray down before I got the urge to throw it at him.

" Well for your information I don't feel right just leaving someone who can't even walk, alone with no help. I don't know maybe it's just the way I am."

" Interesting," he sighed

" What so interesting about that?"

He shook his head, and then reaching over with one white hand he grabbed one of the teacups. " You humans," he said before taking a sip. I raised one eyebrow. He said that as if he himself was not human but some kind of superior being.

" You say it as if you're not human," I said staring at his usually white face, and abnormal features. _Maybe he's not human_, I thought grimly.

" Humph," he said closing his eyes.

" So are you or aren't you?" I replied grabbing one of teacups. Suddenly conscious of how close I was to him without my bat or some form of protection. He didn't answer. His green eyes were focused on me.

" Nevermind." I sighed. " This is useless." I started to turn around my cup still in hand. When my boot caught hold of my rug, snagging it as I started to walk. I slipped following backward, the cup flying from my hand. Landing backwards on the guy. The cup came down hitting the top of his head with a clank, then splitting in half. He didn't flinch.

" Oops," I stated as his eyes drifted down to where I lay on his lap. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Tea from the cup dripped from his hair onto my face. I felt my face warm instantly. Sitting up I braced my hand against the bed. He didn't attempt to help me up. " S-sorry," I mumbled as I sat up. Realizing after a moment that I was sitting on his lap. _Oh my god. _Jumping up off the bed (and his lap) I quickly hurried to regain composure.

" Soap, water…soap and water," I stuttered hurrying into the bathroom. Then filling the basin (the same one that hit him with) with soap and water. Running back to him I pulled out the rag ringed it then began to wipe off his face. He stayed silent, his eyes still locked on me, his body unmoving. I pretended not to notice him glaring at me and continued to wipe the tea off his face. Once done I picked up the two pieces of my mother's now useless teacup and headed out the door.

Once out I tried unsuccessfully to calm the intense beating of my heart. And to erase the vision of his green, aloof eyes staring coldly at me.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the girl leave before shifting his position on her bed. She truly was a stupid and clumsy girl. Touching his face where she had wiped it with the rag, he sighed. He could still feel the heat of her fingers that seemed to burn through the rag itself, her weight against his lap. Feather light yet heavy, it made his chest burn.

_She reminds me of her,_ he thought. How long had it been since the war? Fighting Kurosaki and losing. Fading into the thin air of Hueco Mundo thinking that his life as an Arrancar was truly over. And to some intent it was. He had warned Kurosaki that if he didn't throw the final blow it would never be over. He would come back. But he had insisted that the matter in which we won wasn't how he wanted it to be.

Before fading away he had turned to the woman known as Inoue. _" Are you scared of me girl?" _He reached out his cold hand. Her eyes watered, in with sympathy in her eyes she replied, _I'm not scared." _And reached out her hand to his, in the moment she did his hand faded, then moments later his entire body.

He had yet to understand the human way. Why when he treated that woman so cruelly she still cried for him felt sympathy for him. Through he never asked for it, wanted it. Maybe his overanalyzing nature was part of it. Always wondering why certain humans did this, or acted like that. Happiness, love, longing. He couldn't remember a time when he felt these things. Felt anything besides despair. It showed in his eyes, this mouth, his very being.

* * *

" What?"

" I'm having an house party. I would love for you to come?" I raised my eyebrow.

" I don't know," I started to say before Joel grabbed my hand. The cold of his rings burning the palm of my hand.

" You know the offer is still good." I nodded innocently. He smiled. " Good."

" Besides," I said, " my parents will probably be home on that day. They pick the worse times to actually show up." He laughed at that.

" Well if you can't make it I can always come over to your house and we can have a party by ourselves." I blushed at that, folding down my skirt.

" Well see you later than," I replied stepping into my car.

" See ya boot girl," he waved heading to John his brother, car. Lor sat in with them. Upon seeing me she waved and mouth the words hi. I waved back smiling at her. Closing my door I started to start up the car but stopped halfway. _Something's not right. _Glancing out the car window I surveyed the empty parking lot. There was one there. _So why am I having this feeling? _Shaking my head I started up the car, pressed the petal and steered the car forward.

It refused to move, the tires rubbing against the sideway. _Stupid car, _I thought angrily as I shoved down on the petal. I smelled burnt rubber. _Fine,_ I pulled my foot from the petal. Crossing my arms I took a moment to calm down. I could feel Dad's temper coming in. _They had to buy me a hybrid; they couldn't buy me a stupid regular car. _Taking a deep breath I tried again, this time the car moved.

_Finally, _turning the corner out of the school parking lot I flicked the radio on high.

Opening the front door I threw myself in. At the moment all I wanted was a bath. I suddenly felt dirty. Like some unknown force had soiled my clothes and skin. " Knock, knock I'm coming in." I shouted to the door of my room. The guy was no longer in the bed. The covers where piled up neatly upon my bed.

" Girl," I heard behind me. I spun around suddenly. Coming face to face with him.

" Oh you can walk." I said surprised. " And your…" I glanced down, immediately glancing back up as I did so. " Naked," I said focusing on his face. " Your still na…"

" You reek of hollow, girl," he snapped his green eyes scanning me.

" I reek of what?" He didn't answer. " Ok, I was just about to go take a shower." I realized I was up against a wall him hovering over me. My face burned with embarrassment. Reaching out he touched my face I involuntarily flinched. The cold of his hand burned my face.

" As I thought," he mumbled so low I almost didn't hear him.

" What?" He removed his hand from my face. Turning away from me he continued towards my room. " Wait!" He stopped. " You know if your going to be all weird on me you could at least tell me your name. You know so I know in case I have to turn you in for something." I joked. He turned slightly his green emeralds scanning me thoughtfully. Probably deciding if he should tell me his name or not. " Unless its one of those, if I tell you have to kill you deals." I smiled, showing teeth.

"Ulquiorra," he said coldly.

" Ulquiorra," I tasted the words in my mouth. I liked the way it sounded against my tongue. He didn't move, he seemed stunned, as if this was the first time he had heard his name said.

"Ulquiorra," I said again, " I like it."

" It's a far better name than Molly," he replied.

" Yeah, your rig…" I thought about what he said for a moment. " Wait a minute…hey…" His eyebrows turned up as if amused, then frowned back down.

_Did he just joke with me? _I thought as I watched him pick up a shirt from the basket I left him. Then in embarrassment shut the door, realizing once again that he was naked.

Flopping down on the couch with my can of opened tuna I stared with opened eyes at the flashing TV. Today was Japanese horror Friday. And the movie I picked out from one of my many Netflick retails was the Grudge. And since Lor couldn't come (business with John of course) and Joel at his moment wasn't even an option, I'm stuck here alone. Well that really alone, but one could say I might as well call it being alone since I haven't heard from him in about two hours.

" Oh my gosh what is that," the TV echoed, the sounds seeming to fill the house. I held my pillow close to my chest, biting my fork. A moment later the TV went dark indicating the movie was over.

" Great," I mumbled flipping over on my stomach. " That's my last movie." Burying my face in my pillow I closed my eyes. _Maybe I should check on Ulquiorra he's been too quiet. _

**

* * *

****Finished...goodie...Review...**


	4. Falling Rain

**Yes another day another chapter....I'm so freakin happy! i would like to thank once again all of those who put me on their favorites list and commented on my story...so with this said please enjoy. ........ *sigh* **

**Falling Rain...**

Perched on top the girl's house; Ulquiorra was relieved to have his ability to walk back. Flash stepping at this time was impossible, and so was using any of his spiritual powers. That was decided the moment he appeared upon this human's doorstep. He had expected after the battle with Kurosaki to appear somewhere in Mundo at the same level we first arrived at. But….

He heard the door to the girl's room open. And her footsteps as she entered in. " I brought you some tea," she said, " since you really seem to lik…" she stopped short realizing that he was no longer there. She sighed, " I guess he's gone," she replied to no one in particular, her voice sounding almost sad.

He listened to her footsteps as she headed back to the living room. Then lay down against the couch. Once the coast was clear and he was sure she was asleep he climbed back down and into the girl's house. Walking to where she was sleeping he peered over the couch at the sleeping girl. _This woman…_He thought as green emeralds caught sight of tiny droplets of water seeping from her eyes. Aizen himself once told him when he asked that human's reasons for crying were of variety. Sometimes out of sadness, fear, or frustration. But he never truly understood.

For him crying was sign of weakness, something reserved for humans since they did so much of it. But even so, he felt himself pondering over the many reasons why the human girl would be crying. Was she sad? Frustrated? Afraid? His over analytical nature was at work again, as he questioned the human reasoning.

True his nature was one of which his whole being was surrounded in a fog of thick dispair that try as he would he could never escape from. But the overwhelming feeling that drove humans to try never once hit him. Which made the need to know this girl's reasons for crying all the more urgent.

The girl stirred then whimpered slightly as the tears continued to fall. " Humans," he found himself mumbling as he reached down ever gently and caught one of her falling tears on his cold hand. It was warm to the touch and had the decasent smell of salt. _Interesting, _he thought, _this human girl is quite interesting. _

* * *

" Hey John, hey Lor," I greeted as I let my self into their apartment the next day. It no longer smelled of cigarette smoke but baby powder and baby oil. I scrunched up my nose and gazed at John who was now grinning at me. Lor rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me you got the movies?" She sighed holding her head. I lifted up the Netflick retails.

" Sci-fi horror was Lor, and Perverted Anime for John." Throwing the movies their way they caught them mid-air. " We just have to choose which ones we want to watch," I said.

" We watched John's last week so its…"

" My turn." I turned leaning against the doorframe was Joel. His lip, and eyebrow ring were gone and so was his shirt. He looked totally at home in Lor and John's apartment. I forced myself to look away. Lor snapped her teeth, and then threw her couch pillow his way.

" It's the dorks turn," she snapped rolling her eyes. " Too bad Molly didn't bring you any movies." She stuck out her pierced tongue. Joel replied by making a face and flinging the pillow back her way. " Why you so late anyway?" Lor demanded.

" Had to handle some business." He said casually. Running my eyes over his body I noticed he was sweating, and seemed his chest was bruised in one area.

" Your bruised," I pointed out. He shrugged.

" Banged myself against the car is all," he said.

" There better not be a dent in my car, little punk," John warned pointing his finger at Joel. " Or I swear…"

" Calm down big bro there's no dent in your precious car." Joel said drifting along side me. " Why didn't you love birds tell me that Boot girl was going to be here?"

" Cause you didn't need to know that's why dork," Lor snapped. " Now hurry up and pick a movie so we can get on with our lives." Shrugging his shoulders again Joel began to pick through the movies. After about five minutes of hearing Lor complain he picked one of her Sci-fi horror films to shut her up.

Satisfied with what he picked we all gathered around the TV. Lor sitting upright on the couch supporting John's head on her lap as he lay limply, and me and Joel sitting shoulder to shoulder underneath them.

" Hey Molly babe," John called tapping my shoulder. " Do me a fav will ya and go into the kitchen and get the bowl of chips."

I started to roll my eyes and tell him to do it himself but decided to get up and get it anyway. Joel grabbed my shoulder as I started to rise.

" I'll go with you," he offered smiling that dazzling smile of his. I nodded in agreement then headed to the kitchen. Sure enough the chips were sitting on the counter right where John left them along with a cold pack of sodas.

" Molly," Joel called as I started back to the couch the bowl of chips in my hand. He placed the soda on the back of my neck. I stiffened it felt unusually good; reminded me of Ulquiorra though I knew It shouldn't have. " Turn that frown, into a smile." He poked my side I giggled.

" What do you mean?" I said between giggles, " I am smiling."

" You seem sad," he said. " Things ok at home?"

" As ok as they will ever be," I said focusing my eyes down. I couldn't tell him I was lonely at home. That I cried at night for comfort I will never have, that I wanted something to hold on too. " I never been better." I turned away from him and headed back to the couch avoiding his gaze. He grabbed my arm.

" Your not alone Molly. You know that right?"

" Y-yeah," I nodded. " I know." Heading back towards the living room I spied a pack of diapers sitting in the hall.

" Through you could tell me what that's all about," Joel said his voice lightening up.

I struggled my shoulders and laughed. " Beats me," I replied as I headed back into the living room.

* * *

I made it home a little past twelve. Way past the time I promised my parents I would be in the house with the doors locked and sleeping in my bed. Or at least on the couch watching one of my various movies. Movie night was far more important than some half-strung promise I made to my no- show parents.

Pulling the trash bag out of the trashcan I inhaled sharply. Taking in the sweet scent of loneliness. At least with that Ulquiorra guy here I had some human contact but now I was alone again. Slamming open the front door I headed out into the sidewalk where the trash can sat. The block was quiet as usual, what one would expect from a boring community like this one. Me slamming the door was the most noise they would hear all night.

" Still exciting I see," I mumbled slamming the bag into the trashcan and heading back towards the house. " Maybe if I'm luck…" I stopped short, as I bumped suddenly into the gate then fell flat on my butt. " Stupid gat…" I looked up, what I saw diffidently wasn't a gate. Fumbling over on my hands and knees I started to run towards the sidewalk. I felt as if I was being crushed, under some unseeable force. I could no longer breathe, my vision slurred, and my brain felt like it was ready to pop out of my ear.

_" Mine!" _The monster yelled down at me. His masked pale face unmoving and hollow. Two red orbs that were its eyes glared down aloofly at me. I felt myself loosing consciousness as I stared up at the monster. _" Your mine!" _He roared bringing his huge hand down to where I was lying. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound would come out. Closing my eyes I prepared myself to die, to be crushed by the monster. _I have no regret _I told myself, _none. _Which wasn't true, I had plenty. But at his moment in time I was too wrapped in the prospect of dying to recall them all.

" Pathetic human," I heard as I struggled to pry open my eyes. Standing in front of me his arm outsketched was Ulquiorra.

_" Who are you?" _The monster growled, _" Your spiritual pressure is similar to mine." _

" Do not compare me to you, filth," Ulquiorra snapped back.

" Ulquiorra," I managed to choke out before I fell out of consciousness. And into the sweet bliss of total and complete darkness.

* * *

_" Curse you…" _The hollow growled as he faded away his body mere ashes in the gently breeze that blew past.

_My spiritual pressure, _Ulquiorra thought as he surveyed his injured hand. The skin had split down the middle creating a large ghase that was already beginning to heal. _Could it be…that girl? _Green diamond's flickered over to the unconscious girl. Reaching down he gently picked her up holding her in his arms. _Such a small inconvenience almost crushed her soul. And yet being this close to me…_

His mind wondered around _how_ easy, it would be for that hollow to suck this girl's soul out of her body. How easy at this very moment it would be for him to suck out her soul. As easy as plucking a delicate flower from the ground beneath his feet, her soul could be his before she even knew what was happening. Tightening his grip around the girl's small body relighing how she felt pressed against his chest, formed in his arms. She stirred snuggling closer to his chest, her hand's balling into fist against the ruff fabric of his clothes. The heat of her hand radiating through his clothes.

Never before had he held another in his arms this way. Such contact was foreign to him not unpleasant or uncomfortable but strangely wanted. For contact with him was limited, even with his spiritual pressure held back for the sake of lesser being many could not get his close to him without some discomfort. Placing her gently on her bed he showed her same attention she had shone him when she had found him. Covering her he took a moment to survey the sleeping girl.

Why was it at this moment the warm feeling of her hands against his skin accured? Just by being this close. Standing at arms length he observed the sleeping girl once again as he awaited the delicate rain to fall from her cheeks.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the front door slamming open and a woman's voice ringing though the kitchen.

" We'll home!" she shouted.

" What are you shouting for dear she's probably at school."

Rolling my eyes I threw my feet over the bed. Gasping immenditaly at what I saw. _My clothes,_ I thought. _Someone changed them._ I wiggled my toes. My boots were gone and so was my shirt and skirt, replaced by my brother's giant polo shirt and boxers.

" What the hell," I heard myself say before I could stop myself. My room door slammed opened and my mother came flooding in.

" She is here dear," she said grabbing my face and laying kiss after kiss upon my cheeks. " And she looks horrible," she held my face away to get a good look at me. A moment later Dad came in after her. His thick eyebrows curved in a look of worry.

" Oh dear," he said pushing Mom over slightly to crowd my bed. I started to protest when he grabbed my head and pushed his large hand onto my forehead.

" What is it George? The measles or maybe the mumps? Or maybe it's that dreaded Swine flu. Oh George our baby, I knew we shouldn't have left her here." Mom continued to ramble on and on about how her baby was sick and possiably on the verge of death while Dad continued to feel under my neck and forehead checking for possible signs of fever. Until I finally got sick of it and pushed his hands away and shouted for mom to shut up.

" Mom, Dad," I said as they both gave me a look of shock. " Your baby is fine. I just had a long night." I said. " Nothing to worry about. Just some bad dreams is all."

" Bad dreams," Mom said. " Oh poor baby you must have been so afraid without us here." She hit my Dad on the stomach. " See George I told you."

" Are you sure that's all honey?" Dad asked smiling. I nodded suddenly happy to see their faces again, even if they were being over annoying after just twelve minutes of being home. " So how did your trip go," I said trying to invert the attention away from my face. Mom's head popped up.

" Oh that reminds me," she cheered her face growing into a big grin. " I brought gifts." She hopped out the room like a bunny leaving both Dad and I alone for the moment.

" Please don't tell me she brought another pink…" I started to say before Mom burst back into the room holding a pink Mary Magdalene designer dress. I almost cringed.

" Its all the rage in London for girl's your age. The lady at the store said it's just the thing for girls like you who are interested in Lolita and whose favorite color is pink." She said cheering. Both Dad and I held I heads. " What you don't like it," she said soberly.

" Its not that I don't like it its just that…" I searched for the right words to say. Words that wouldn't hurt her feelings too much. Dad noticed my obvious struggled and stepped up.

" Listen Lisa," he said standing up. " Molly has had a hard night apparently and is not in the best of moods right now. How about we let her get washed up first then show her the rest of what we brought her."

" Well ok, but…"

" Come on Lisa, Molly has to wash up and we have to unpack." He pushed Mom out the door. All the while staring back at me. I mouth the words, " Thank you Dad," and smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Once they were out I jumped from my bed and ran to the mirror. Mom wasn't lying I really was a mess. My skin was pale, sacks sat wearily under my eyes and right below my chin resided a bruise. _All the results of last night, _I thought. Through the memories were a bit fuzzy I did remember the monster, then feeling at if I was going to be crushed, then…_Ulquiorra. He saved me. _

* * *

**Yay finished....so excited....yay!!!! Can't wait to write the next chapter....**

* * *


	5. Another Month

**This chapter to me is not as good as the other's but....i wrote it anyway...so please enjoy...and thank u to all that commented on my work and added me to your fav's..you guys inpire me....**

* * *

I was still replaying the events from the night before through my mind as I took my shower. The water hot and steaming streaming down my face. _I wish Ulquiorra were here so I could tell him thanks for saving me._ I found myself wishing as I bent down and turned off the water. Stepping from the shower I reached forward to grab a tower, my vision blinded by my soggy hair.

" Great…" I said reaching down to the ground. Throwing my clothes the opposite way I picked up my tower and wrapped it around myself.

" Girl," I heard from the corner as I started towards the door. I jumped suddenly. Standing at the doorway was Ulquiorra. His hands by his side, my bra handing from his head, I almost screamed.

" U-Ulquiorra," I stammered through my teeth. I could feel my anger rising. I struggled to restrain my voice. " What. The. Heck." He didn't answer, " Get out," I demanded pointing to the door. He started to walk out, when Mom's voice rang through my room.

" Honey I'm coming in," she said as he knocked on my door. Grabbing Ulquiorra's arm I quickly pulled him back. Peeking through the bathroom door I spied Mom making her way into my room. Slamming the bathroom door shut I listened intently as Mom neared the bathroom door. " You must be taking a bath," she said.

" Ahh, yeah," I said turning toward Ulquiorra who stood motionless his green emeralds staring aloofly at me. Pushing on his chest I started to force him toward the bathroom closet full of towels.

" Molly…" Mom said as she started to step in. Screaming I pushed harder onto Ulquiorra's chest sending the both of us spiraling down into the tub. We landed with a thud, my cheek hitting something hard on the way down. " Ouch," I mumbled rubbing my cheek.

" Molly honeys are you o…"

" Yes," I stuttered as I looked down at what I was sitting on. I instantly felt the blush burn my cheeks. _Oh my god,_ I thought. Laying flat in the tub on his back was Ulquiorra. And I was straddling him; the towel the only thing protecting me from him. Sucking in my breath I tried not to scream.

" I just came to tell you that you that tonight your father and I thought it would be a good idea to eat together. At the table. In the kitchen."

" Ah, yeah," I said, " That should be nice." I said the nervousness crowding my voice as I struggled to remove myself from Ulquiorra without making a scene.

" Just like a family," Mom said her voice lowering. " Is there anything you have in mind to eat?" She asked.

" Anything is fine Mom." I said. " Tell Dad it doesn't matter."

She seemed to agree with this, I heard the door open. " Ok, dear see you at dinner." The door shut, _we're actually eating dinner tonight together, _I thought forgetting where I was. _We never eat together. _

" Girl," he said, I snapped out of my gaze.

" Oh," I said the blush once again. Ulquiorra was no longer lying on his back but sitting up on his elbows, me on his lap. His face inches from mine. _Oh my freaking god! I'm sitting on his lap._ He didn't seem to notice or care that was half naked, and sitting on his lap. Throwing myself over the side of the tub, I flipped over hitting my head on the way down. " Ouch," I screamed holding my head. My face burned.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Ulquiorra stand up from the tub. " Are you hurt girl."

" I'm ok," I mumbled pulling my towel further up. " What are you doing here?"

" You called me," he snapped.

" No I didn't," I said. " You've must be mistaken." His eyebrow lifted slightly. But not enough to hinder the aloof look on his face. One would think that after having a girl half naked straddling him he would be a least a little flustered.

" I am sure you did call me girl," he said as I opened the bathroom door and started to step out my intentions being to shut him in the bathroom while I went and put on some clothes. Before I ended up straddling him naked. He stood where he was as I walked out the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

After dressing in my pajama's I opened the door to the bathroom. Ulquiorra stood right where I left him. " Ok fess up. How'd you get in here?" I demanded.

" I find it tedious to repeat myself girl," he snapped walking out of the bathroom in one quick stride.

" Molly," I said, " Molly, my name is Molly." His green eyes scanned me for a quick moment before he shook is head. " But I didn't physically call you. So how'd you…" _I did call him. _" Ulquiorra…?"

" Yes," he said.

" Last night when I was attacked. How'd you know to come and save me? And that white monster. What was it? And why did it attack me?" I realized I was asking too many questions at once but I couldn't help myself.

" It was a hollow," he replied.

" A hollow," I repeated. " You mean that white thing that attacked me?"

" Yes."

" Ok but that still doesn't explain how you knew to come and…"

" Molly!" Mom called from the kitchen interrupting me mid-sentence. " Dinner is ready."

" Yes ma'am," I called back. " Ulquiorra, will you be here when I come…back from dinner?" He nodded. His long black hair shifting lazily over his eyes. " A-are you hungry? I could bring you something to eat…or something to drink…Dad is probably making some tea…" Mom called me again.

" I am ok," he said.

I turned slightly to the door. " I'll check on you in a couple, in case you change your mind."

Closing my door behind me I walked into the kitchen. Where Mom and Dad stood holding the plates topped with spaghetti. " Hello dear," Mom greeted. " I hope your feeling spaghetti."

I nodded. " Spaghetti's ok," I sighed setting myself at the table. I had forgotten how hard the table seats were.

" Bona Pette," Dad smacked his lips together as he settled the spaghetti in front of Mom and I.

" Thanks Dad," I remarked sticking my fork into the food and eating. It's been a while senses I've eaten anything besides tuna and mircowavable food plates.

" Molly, we need to talk," Mom began. I stopped shoving the food in my mouth and turned to her.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked. Dad shook his head.

" No, we just wanted to discuss the conditions of our next leaving." Dad replied. I dropped my fork, sending it spiraling onto the plate with a clank.

" Oh. Is that all," I mumbled.

" Well yes, and no," Mom said her eyebrows creasing worriedly. " Your father and I will be leaving for a little longer this time."

" Mom," I said, " I can handle a little longer. How long this time, two days a week."

Dad sighed uneasily from the across the table. I could suddenly feel the tension in the air. " It is only a few days to a week? Isn't it Dad?"

" Well Molly, not this time. The company wants us to travel to Japan to carry out an important investment that could buy the company millions. And in order to do this, we're talking a bout a extra month."

I bit my lip. I knew something like this was coming. It always did. At first it was just a week away, then three, and before I knew it a month, and now two months.

" An extra month," I exclaimed pushing back away from the table and standing. " But you guys said…"

" We know what we said Molly," Mom said reaching across the table and touching my hand. I pulled back away from her. " Things have come up Molly you understand…and you were doing so well here by yourself that we just thought…"

" Well you thought wrong," I snapped, " I haven't been aright since Greg di…"

Dad stood up from the table. " Now that is enough Molly. We told you what is to happen and that is final no if ands or buts about it. You will be left here an extra month. Along with my mother you're grandmother Marie. While you await our return."

" But," I started to say. He held up his hand to silence me. Turning away from the table I started toward the door. Hearing mom call after me as I threw myself outside.

* * *

" _Why are you running away?" _

_" I don't know. I need to get away…" _

_" Get away from who?" _

_" Them…this life…everyone." _

_" But what will that solve?" _

_" Something…anything…nothing at all. I don't know…I just…" _Grasping my face in my palms I tried to erase the sound of my brother's voice in my head. Everything was so wrong. _Why'd you have to go? Things were so much easier with you here._

_" Not everything can be easy you know. We just wish they were." _I remember him telling me that. It was a day after Mom and Dad left me a brand new bike. And he was teaching me how to use it. And try as I might I couldn't get it in a straight path without falling flat on my face. In my desperation I screamed out that it was too hard and ran away refusing to ride that bike until it got easy to ride. As if by some magic force it would get easier just by me running away from it.

Adjusting my place upon the swing I turned my gaze to my shoeless foot, spread out on the newly dewed grass. _Right in this park…_I thought as I pressed my foot down harder upon the grass, feeling the milky earth shift lightly under my toes. _I really shouldn't have run out of my house barefooted. _

When I arrived back home both Mom and Dad were still at the table, staring at me.

" Hey," I waved as if I had just arrived home after a long day. Neither looked amused by my mock show of ignorance concerning the situation.

" Molly Dear?" Mom said as I walked past her towards my room. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, goodnight." I said kissing both her and Dad lightly on the cheeks. " Thank you for the dinner," I whispered loud enough where they could hear me. Looks of shock crossed their faces as I closed my door. And before I knew it a smile curled along the edges of my lips before I could stop myself.

* * *

**Booya!!! Can't wait to write more...until then...see ya!!!!**


	6. Happyness

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, simply because I've been busy lately and havent have a lot of time to to write longer chapters ( curse you colorguard practice)...so with that said read, enjoy, review...**

* * *

Entering into my room expected to see Ulquiorra standing beside my window staring at me. Clapping my hands together lightly I habitably bit my lip. He hand probably heard the whole argument between my parents and me. And thought me strange for arguing with them in the first place. Throwing myself against my bed I pulled the covers up to my face. _Tomorrow will be better. _I promised myself. _I will get through. _And with that I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep silent of any dreams.

* * *

" I have school you know Dad," I mumbled through my teeth as we stood on the front porch waiting for Grandma Marie to unpack her things from Mom's car.

" And I have a flight to catch at three," he growled back. I rolled my eyes.

" Didn't we agree that I was more than capable of taking care of myself while you're away." I responded back. It was Dad's turn to roll his eyes.

" Instead of complaining how about you two lazy bums come and help me," Grandma croaked waving her cane at the both of us. Immediately Dad ran down the steps hurrying along to help Grams with her bags. I didn't move. Grams approached the steps.

" And how are you doing little missy?" She said grinning a toothy smile. " Been a while since I seen you."

" It's been three weeks Gram." I stated. She shrugged.

" And I see you've grown since then," Grams cheered pointing her cane at my chest. I took a step back. The moment was a little to sudden and quick for a woman of her age. Mom stepped out of the car, a fresh pad of makeup on.

" She has grown a little," Mom added in. " Maybe a couple of inches."

" I'm not talking about height," Grams snapped. Extending her short arm she probed my breast with the end of her cane.

" Excuse me," I said.

" I remember when I was your age. Looked similar to you I did. Only a bit hipper. Not so tiny in the waist. My top actually sized with my mid and bottom." She pointed instructionally at my top midsection and bottom.

" Mother," Dad gasped dropping her bags.

" And I knew how to use them." Bringing her wrinkled face close to mine she whispered. " I'll teach you how later when the parents are gone." I nodded. No longer having anything left to say to that.

****

" Stop being retarded and give me the damn thing," argued Lor as she wrestled Joel onto the side of the truck.

" And who's to say your going to bring them back when your done," Joel said as Lor pressed his face against the car.

" Just believe me I will," Lor compromised. " And if I don't I'm sure Molly will be more than happy to drive you home."

" Whatever," Joel sighed releasing the keys. Lor snatched them then jumped up and down screaming in victory.

" Lost that battle Joel," I laughed as I attempted to push myself up on John's oversized truck. Laughing Joel walked beside me. Then taking my waist in his hands he lifted me effortlessly onto the trunk.

" T-thanks," I blushed pulling on my skirt.

" No prob Boot Girl," he grinned tugging on the thick leather of my boots. " So what's the game plan this week. You in on that party tomorrow night."

" Ah, well I don't know," I said glancing over at Lor who seemed to be busy texting John on her phone. " How about you Lor."

" Any party dork lord over is invited too must be lame. So no I don't think I am." She said sticking her pieced tongue out at Joel. Who replied by flashing her " I love you too Lor," smile.

" Then Boot Girl and I will go," he said. " You can be my date."

" O-ok."

Lor sighed. Pushing away from the car she opened the door and threw her phone onto the seat. Both Joel and I glanced nervously her way. " I-is everything alright?" I asked.

" Yeh," Lor mumbled looking down. I studied her face for a moment in the light of the sun. She looked older somehow. Maybe it was the way she hand her hair pulled up in a bun out of her face. Or the wholesome jeans and shirt, instead of a mini skirt and tank top she always wore.

" Lor," I said stunned. " You're not wearing your makeup." Which was true she wasn't wearing her usual makeup.

" Yeah well, its time for a change you know." She replied. I nodded in agreement. She flicked a smile my way. " Don't you ever change, Molly," she replied tabbing my knee. " I love you too much."

Smiling back I started to answer her when Joel reached up and grabbed me by the waist. Lifting me off the car he threw me over his broad shoulder. " We don't have to worry about our Molly," he laughed spinning me slightly in a circle. Screaming I gently beat his back with my fist.

" That's enough you two," Lor snorted pulling me by my leg. Joel doubled forward by the force of her pull, sending me over his shoulder and onto Lor. Bracing her hands against my back we fell onto the grass, one beside the other. Giggling I spread out my arms grabbing Lor and Joel's hand I gently squeezed.

" I don't want any of this to change," I said melodramatically, staring admirably at the sky. I felt both Lor and Joel's eyes on me. Joel tightened his grip on my hand.

" None of us does, Molly. At least not yet."

****

Happiness. The fuel that drove humans compelled them to behave at their best. Stronger than sadness or fear it moved them in ways unimaginable. Just a hint of happiness drowned out every other emotion that may have shown on their faces. _Such a strange emotion, _Ulquiorra thought as he observed Molly, upon the back of a male she called by the name of Joel. Then she was on the ground spread out, hands interlocked with her two fellow humans.

Smiling, laughing, _happy. _He could sense it, overcoming the other emotions she held within her. Sitting up she extended her hands to the sky and screamed. Not a scream out of fear, but more like a release, a release of all her bottled up feelings. Moments later her companions followed after, screaming their releases. Afterwards laughing and voluntarily throwing themselves back upon the ground.

Ulquiorra watched this for a short time. Analyzing. Wondering. Observing Molly surrounded in happiness. Displaying rays of sunlight, instead of the shadows of an approaching storm.

****

" _There has been another report of murder in town. The details of the death are not yet fully known. But from what we've obtained the victim is in fact female," _The reported pause, _we've just gotten an update; the killer is defiantly the same as before. Investa…" _

Picking up the remote I turned off the TV. " And what do you think your doing?" Grandma complained.

" Remember what Dad said," I reminded her, " no news it depresses you."

" No what depresses me is…" I placed the remote back in her hands. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Grandma. She flicked the TV back to the news station. Throwing my bag in the usual corner I made my way to my room. Entering I noticed the basket of clothes I had intently left for Ulquiorra was half empty. The old ones he was wearing stacked neatly in a pile at the foot of my bed.

_Ulquiorra must have been here," _I thought as I picked up the shirt he left. Pressing my nose against it slightly I inhaled its scent. _It smells like wet stone, and something else…_It wasn't stink, but somewhat refreshing. I couldn't describe it. Throwing the shirt back where it was left I sat on the side of my bed. _I wonder when he'll stop dodging back and forth its getting kind of creepy having him appear out of no… _

The doorbell rang suddenly. " Come get the bell honey," Grams called. " My stories are on and I can't afford to miss a second of it."

Rolling my eyes I lugged myself off the bed and dragged to the door. " Who is it?"

" Its Lor," I opened the door, instantly I took a step back upon seeing Lor's face. She looked horrible.

" W-what's wrong?" I managed to get out.

" Its J-John," she sobbed before throwing herself onto my chest.

* * *

" Lor you need to calm down," I said catching her by the shoulders and shaking her.

" I should have…and…he was right there…. I…" She cried folding her hands over her face she sat down grudgingly. " I don't know what I will do without Molly I'm scared."

I didn't know what to say to her. I had nothing to say to her to possibly make her feel any better. I've never seen Lor like this, she was always so strong, the last to cry when other's were, our shoulder to lean on…but now…

" They say he may be ok," I said stroking her head gently as she cried into my breast. " From what you told me he did hit his head pretty hard." Her whimpering decreased for a second. " And as hard as his head is, he'll be up and running in no time," I said. I felt her body jerk for a second letting me know she was at least responding positively to what I was saying.

She wiped her eyes with her hands. " Dumb jerk," she growled. " If he wakes up remind me to sock him back to sleep."

Nodding I kissed her head. " If you don't, I'll do it for you," I replied smiling half-heartily.

* * *

**Omg what happens next...i dont even know...but can't wait to start writing it....Oh almost forgot, I'm currently working on a sketch of Molly that will give a better description of how she looks. So thats another project that is currently at work.... that is as long as Colorguard doesnt get in the way.**


	7. Bonded?

**Another chapter...*sigh* another day...read...and review!

* * *

****Bonded?**

I stayed with Lor as long as the nurse would possibly let me before I headed back home. Joel hadn't shone up, and I found myself wondering where he could possibly be. Slipping off my boots I walked into my room. Standing by the window looking out was no other than Ulquiorra. " Ulquiorra," I said. " What are you doing here?" His green eyes flicked over to me for a moment before turning back to the window.

" Your female companion," he said. " Is she special to you?" He asked his eyes never once wavering from the window.

" Y-yes," I answered, " she's my best friend." He finally turned his gaze to me. Those aloof eyes grasped mine.

" Do you love her?"

" Of course," I answered without thinking. His eyes shuttered slightly, but not much showing that he was a bit take aback by the remark. " She's like the only person who actually understands me." I added.

He nodded, " I see," he replied turning away from me. I stood where I was motionless, as I stared openly at his wondering face. " And the male you call Joel," he said as one of his hands reached out and ever so gently touched the window. " Do you love him?"

I moved back involuntarily the question taking me by surprise. " Do you mean as a friend or more than a friend." He didn't answer. So I assumed he meant as a friend. " Well of course," I answered. " Where are all these questions coming from anyway?"

He didn't answer. I took a step closer to him. His eyes turned over from the window to me I a silent glare. I stopped in my tracks. " If you have something to say girl just say it," he snapped, his green eyes working their magic against me again.

" You said I called you here. But I don't remembering physically calling out to you. Unless you can…." I bit my lip. No longer able to hold back my theory any longer. " Oh my gosh you're a stocker." I said. " That's how you knew to come save me, and…" I watched as his glare intensified.

" There is a lot I do not expect you to understand human," he said closing his eyes.

" Human? You make it sound as if you're not human," I said. His eyes opened. I took a step back. Why didn't I see it before? The white skin, the eyes, the hole in the base of his neck, it was all so clear. " Your not human are you," I answered back. He didn't answer. " Well if your not human then what are you?"

" I am what one would call an Arrancar."

" An Arran…what?"

He sighed. " A more powerful version of the hollow that attacked you the night before." He stated folding his white hands in his pockets.

" But that thing that attacked me last night it was big, and wore a mask, and wanted to eat me," I hacked out each word tripping over the other. " You don't wear a mask, and you aren't big and I doubt you want to eat me."

" I am an arrancar," he repeated, " I was once hollow who obtained powers by removing my mask."

" So what you're telling me is that you once big and ugly like that thing that wanted to eat me night before? But now you've shrunk to human size, grown a better looking face and excused yourself from eating human prey." He didn't answer. " I will take your awkward silence as an yes," I snapped throwing myself against my bed face down.

Moments of silence welled between the two of us before I decided to break it once again. " Look," I said, " I don't care if your not human or whatever. All I want to know is how did you get here? And I don't want to here that I called you because that answer at this moment is unacceptable." There was another long awkward moment of silence before Ulquiorra finally spoke up.

" We are bonded," he answered.

" B-bonded," I answered. " Like glue?" He sighed again. I huffed in irritation. " Well sorry. I have to compare it to something I can understand or I'll have a brain shutdown or something." He sighed again.

" Our spiritual pressures are linked. Creating a tight bond between the both of us."

" So this spiritual pressure or what ever is it bad?" I asked peeking one eye from under my pillow.

" No." he answered, " But if the bond consists, our spiritual pressures could merge as one."

" And that is a bad thing?" I asked sitting up slightly from the bed. Sighing his gaze turned to my window. " Does it have something to do with you turning up on my doorstep? And all the weird dreams I've been having?" I asked changing the subject.

He nodded. " Perhaps."

Closing my eyes I pushed my head back against my pillow. " What can we do to break it?" I asked.

" That I do not know."

" I figured that," I mumbled against the pillow. " I just needed to hear it from you."

* * *

Standing beside the girl's window, the dead silence of the girl's room flowed heavily in the air. Since revealing to her the terms of his being here, she had found it best to remain silent awake. Through he could feel her uneasiness and nervousness about the situation, he was not one to say anything to try and calm her. All of this he knew arose because of their bond.

" Ulquiorra," she called. He turned slightly his eyes gazing over at her back through the darkness surrounding the room. " Thanks for saving me last night. I really appreciate it." Returning his gaze to the window he glanced out of it for a moment.

" You are welcome," he said. " Molly," In that instant her breathing changed indicating she was now asleep. Arms wrapped securely around her pillow as she lightly snored.

As he watched her he contemplated weather or not the bonding between him and this girl had anything to do with the events of his past. _Anything to do with her…_he thought as his eyes drifted over the shape of her body. Even hidden under the sheets he could still see where her body bent and curved elegantly. There was no doubt about it she was desirable as far as his eyes could see. _As every bit as desirable as her. _

Reaching out he gently he hovered his hand cautiously over her neck. Feeling her slight, weak spiritual pressure course from her body unto the base of his fingertips. _Interesting, _he thought as his hand traveled down further to outlining the shape of her body. All the while feeling her energy surge at the base of his hand, instantly causing it to warm. Pulling back he observed his hand. Focusing intensely on it as if searching for something he was missing, something that should have been imprinted there but wasn't.

Dropping his hand, he continued to watch the girl until the latest part of the night.

* * *

" Where are you going girl," Ulquiorra demanded as he glared at me from the corner of the room.

" School," I said, " Sue me." I snapped brushing the kinks out my hair. I stopped suddenly when a thought occurred to me. " What? Am I not allowed to do that?" I asked. " Because of the bond or whatever."

" Due to the conditions of the bond," he started, " we cannot sway to far away from each other."

" Or what?" I asked. He didn't answer instead he closed his eyes. I swallowed. " I see," I mumbled. Clasping my hands together I took a step towards him. " Well something's gotta give, because I have to go to school."

" There is also the threat of you being attacked by hollows," he said. " Since our spiritual pressures are merging you are steady target."

" So what are you suggesting," I stated. " That I miss another day of school? No sir I can't do that." Folding my arms I threw myself against the wall. " You are just going to have to come with me." He blinked. Moving my gaze over to the basket of clothes I suddenly got an idea.

* * *

Walking down the path that led to school I could feel Ulquiorra's eyes on me. _Maybe I should have stayed at home, _I thought as I hugged my books tighter to my chest. Peering over slightly I watched him walk. Now dressed in my brother's old black Polo shirt and jeans with the chains that hung from one pocket to the other, as well as a pair of his Converse sneakers. And to top it off a skullcap straight from my dresser drawer, and a hooded jacket that read from the back, " _Weirdo Walking." _

" Its not that bad," I said smiling up at him. He didn't smile back. " You fit in perfectly now," I said glancing up and down his body. Suddenly noticing that I had forgotten to cover up the big hole in the base of this neck. " One more thing," I said as I turned to face him. Grabbing the zipper of the jacket I pulled it up until it covered the mysterious hole. " There," I said tabbing his chest lightly. " All better. Now just don't take that off and your be ok."

I stood where I was for a moment my hand still on his chest feeling the cold through the thin fabric of the shirt; the ends of my fingertips tingling slightly as I unknowingly moved my hands up to his exposed collarbone. Stopping when my fingertips finally touched his cold flesh. _What am I doing? _Pulling away I turned swiftly away from him and continued walking.

" Well come on. Or we'll be late," I said when I realized he hadn't moved from that spot. Turning around I grabbed the sleeve of the jacket and pulled him forward. He followed without any delay, his other hand in his pocket.

We approached the school minutes later. Entering in the main office I instructed for him to wait while I got him a visitor's pass. Walking in, I was instantly greeted by the Principal. He surveyed me up and down for a moment before humming to himself.

" Molly," he said. I rolled my eyes.

" I see you've decided to wear appropriate clothing today. Good for you, good for you."

I rolled my eyes again. " Can I have a visitor's pass?" I asked.

" And may I ask who for?"

" A friend of mine. He's considering attending here," I lied.

" Oh, wonderful, wonderful. Where are they?" He asked poking his baldhead around me.

" He's outside the door, but…" I started to say before he pushed past me and rushed out into the hall. I followed behind him, ready to jump in front of him just in case. He stopped suddenly.

" Is this the young man?" He asked his voice a small whimper against his throat.

" Well yes but…" Walking up to Ulquiorra he nervously stuck out his fat hand. Ulquiorra eyed him coldly. He dropped his hand.

" Its nice to meet you too," the principal replied. I could feel everyone in the hall's eyes on me. Sighing I shook my head. " And your name would be?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, just continued to stare coldly at him. The lines proceeding down his face making him seem all the fiercer. Stepping in I jumped in front of Ulquiorra. " Its Ul-quio-rra," I said trying to control my voice. Whispers erupted from behind me. I resisted the urge to hiss as I continued to explain to the shocked Mr. Holmes. " He doesn't talk much," I added. " Traumatic experience."

Mr. Holmes cleared his throat, and inverted his gaze away from Ulquiorra. " I see." He coughed. " Well I'm happy you've brought this young man here. And if you would just step into my office Molly I will write you a visitor's pass and you can then be on your way."

I followed him into his office where he then wrote me a pass for Ulquiorra. Walking back out I started to hold up the note for Ulquiorra to see when I noticed about three girl's were standing behind him whispering among themselves. Ignoring them I walked up to Ulquiorra. " Got the note," I said. " We can go to my first class no…" I stopped mid sentence. Ulquiorra's gaze was no longer on me but something behind me. Turning in the direction he was looking I spotted Joel standing halfway down the hall behind me.

His gaze locked on Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra's locked on his. " Joel," I called smiling unknowingly. I started to make my way towards him when I suddenly felt Ulquiorra's cold hand around my wrist…

* * *

I felt my back hit the wall with a slight thud. Then in a blink of an eye Ulquiorra's hand as it hit the wall beside my face. Sending a slight cracking sound echoing in my ear. Looking up slowly I suddenly felt my eyes widen. _Those eyes,_ I thought as Ulquiorra stared down at me, His green orbs focused and intense.

" Ulq-uiorra?" I said pressing my hands firmly against the wall as he leaned a little closer. Blushing I attempted to avoid this gaze failing miserably. Completely forgetting Joel approaching behind us. I could feel his breath on my nose, and smell his scent through his clothes. _So close,_ I thought as Ulquiorra's presents started to make my skin tingle.

" Molly," Joel called. I snapped out of my gaze. Stepping away from Ulquiorra I made my way towards Joel.

" Joel," I said. " What is it?"

His eyes flicked over to Ulquiorra, then back to me. " I need to talk to you."

" Ok," I said, " but you know we only have like three minutes until the…" he grabbed my hand. I blushed at the contact.

" Yeah I know it'll only take a moment."

" But…" I said as I started to turn.

" Come on just one moment," Joel replied tightening his grip around my hand as he dragged me down the hallway.

* * *

" What is it Joel?" I asked pulling my hand from his once we were halfway down the hall.

" That guy," he said. " Who was he?" Joel demanded taking me by the shoulders.

I looked back. " Ulquiorra," I mumbled. " He's new here I'm showing him arou…"

" Ulquiorra," Joel whispered. His eyebrows creased.

" What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. He ignored me again.

" Listen Molly," he said seriousness in his tone, " I need you to be really careful around that guy. I don't really trust him."

Grabbing his arm I nodded in agreement, not fully understanding how he could not trust Ulquiorra after just glimpsing at him. Was it the cold vibe that Ulquiorra gave off? " Ok, but how…?"

" Just do as I say," he demanded. I nodded again.

" Ok."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys with shorta of a cliffhanger but as i said before Ive been really busy with band and guard camp so i cant really get my labtop and write...ok well is more like im too lazy to get on my laptop and write so im doing the best i can. I will try to update after this very soon but i cant make any promises. so with that said thanks for reading and reviewing. i feed off of your reviews....**


	8. The Warning

**Hello its me again....and another chapter. Yep i know its been a while but as said before i have band practice and I've been working my butt off to learn my flag rountine. Which does a number on my hands. Making it impossible sometimes to even type. But for all that like my story i beared through the pain and the agony to type yet another chapter...Yes...*sigh* If only practice were this easy...**

**Like said before i do not own bleach. I wish i did but i dont so with that said enjoy the story. Oh almost forgot thanks all that commented on my story..you guys make me feel special...**

**ENJOY....**

* * *

Warning

_That spiritual pressure, _Ulquiorra thought as he watched the boy known as Joel ran down the hall hand in hand with Molly. _It's similar to that of Kurosaki, _he thought as he sensed Molly's spiritual pressure react to his. The boy's eyes shot back one last time connecting with Ulquiorra's. And he could suddenly see the determination the need…the need to protect what he really loved. And Ulquiorra could sense that he loved Molly and felt some concern for her.

She came back moment's later her face bright red. Her heart rate rushed, and her spiritual pressure slightly flared. He took a moment to survey her flustered face before looking away. For some reason he could not stand looking at her that way for Joel. Pushing past her he continued down the hall.

" W-where are you going?" She called after him. " I thought we were…" The bell rang a moment later, and she cursed under her breath. " Just don't stray too far away," she warned. Ulquiorra stopped walking.

" Don't tell me what I already know," he snapped not bothering to look back.

" Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Brown. Now would you please take a sea…" Adjusting her glasses on her thin nose she took a long look at me then Ulquiorra. " And may I ask who our young visitor is?"

The room went quiet.

Coughing I broke the cycle of silence. " His names Ulquiorra," I said. Mrs. Hitch adjusted her glasses again.

" Can he not speak himself?" She asked. I shook my head.

" Traumatic experience. He hadn't been the same since," I lied. Mrs. Hitch nodded.

" I see," she mumbled before taking one last glimpse at Ulquiorra. " You two may proceed to the seats in the back." Grabbing Ulquiorra by the coat sleeve I lead him to the back of the class. Whispers erupted around me, and I tried my best to ignore them. Glancing back at Ulquiorra I noticed that he seemed as calm as ever. Which was good, I'll hate for him to take out the whole classroom.

We sat down at our seats. A row below a group of whispering girls sat. " He's so cute." One said giggling.

" Yeah, I like the lines on his face, they make him seem more mysterious."

" Oh, tall dark and handsome. He looks like he's hiding a bit secret under that makeup of his."

The whispering continued for what seemed like hours. Tapping my pencil against the wood of the seat I tried my best to ignore what was kinda hard with them in my ear. Ulquiorra on the other hand did not say, nor do anything. Just sat face forward, his green eyes directed to me.

" What is wrong girl?" He asked turning his whole head towards me.

" Nothing just a little tired is all," I said at the same time the girl behind me let out a high-pitched giggle. _That's it. I can't take it anymore…_I started to turn and say something when Ulquiorra's hand came up silencing me. Turning his body to them he opened his mouth.

" Shut up," he snapped simplily. They went quiet. All at once their eyes grew wider. " I will only ask this of you once. So please comply with silence."

I felt my jaw drop, as all three of them instantly got quiet. " H-how did you?" I asked. He didn't answer.

" I sensed you were annoyed," he said. I nodded.

" I was," I said.

" Then the problem as been solved," was his final answer before turning back to the front.

Standing upon the sidelines, Ulquiorra watched the girl play volleyball with her fellow female classmates. Jumping, weaving, diving, then hitting the ball. Her movements beautiful and precise, as she landed each move almost perfectly. _This clumsy girl…_he thought as he continued to watch her. She no doubt had the makings to be a good fighter.

" How in the heck did you just do that?" The girl beside Molly asked her eyes wide in amazement. Molly shrugged.

" I don't know," she said. " Just did."

" Can you do it again? That was cool."

" Sure," she complied throwing the ball high into the air then launching herself up with it. Hitting it while still in the air. Sending the ball flying across the court. A series of claps arose from the girls around her. Landing back on the ground she suddenly clutched her knees for support. Her breath came out in short rushed burst, and Ulquiorra could sense her heart rate quickening. He started towards her when he felt the familiar spiritual pressure of Joel.

He called out her name, and like before she turned smiling. " Joel," she said standing straight.

" Got that all on video," she replied holding up his video camera. " And I must say that jump was amazing for someone as clumsy as you." She punched his shoulder playfully.

" Shut up," she teased. " Is that the only reason you're here?"

" Well yes and no," he said. " I have a video project due in a week, and I also wanted to see you." He replied. She blushed.

" Well unless you have a painkiller on you right now I don't want to see you."

" Oh that's cold," he laughed.

" Well no one ever said I was…." She doubled over, her heart rate quickened and her breath caught short as she fell towards the ground. Ulquiorra sprung ready to grab the falling girl only to realize that Joel already had her in his arms.

" Hand the girl over," Ulquiorra demanded his gaze fierce. Joel's eyes flicked over to Ulquiorra, and once again he could see the need, the determination to protect.

" Strew you," he snapped.

" Oh my goodness what happened?" the couch yelled running towards Joel.

Joel took his gaze off of Ulquiorra long enough to reply to her. " She passed out. I need permission to take her to the infirmary."

" Permission granted," the couch said. " Just hurry."

" Yes ma'am." Joel said as he hurried out the gym doors. Ulquiorra close behind. " What do you want?" Joel snapped as he turned the corner sharply.

" What do you think?" Ulquiorra answered sharply as Joel entered into the infirmary. Upon meeting the nurse he explained the details of what happened. Afterwards she instructed him to lay Molly on the bed as she examined her.

" She breathing normal now. But her heart rate does seem to be moving a bit too fast. But I believe she will be all right. Just let her rest."

Ulquiorra watched the woman leave the room. Before returning his attention back to the boy looming over Molly. " Look at me," he said. " I look pititic don't I?" He bowed his head. " Here we've been friends for this long and I can't even find the balls to tell her how I really feel." He paused. " There a lot of things I don't know. But I am certain of one thing." He turned to face Ulquiorra, looking him dead in the eyes he continued, " that is you hurt Molly in anyway shape or form you will live to regret it." His eyes glowed with that determination again, the determination that Ulquiorra had seen before in another.

He didn't reply back, he didn't need too. They had already reached a silent deasion. One that only required a silent reply of the eyes.

* * *

_Humans such fickle creatures, unstable in their feelings and actions. No wonder they cannot be trusted to themselves. So they lean upon others for support. Weak…_shaking his head slightly Ulquiorra removed his gaze from the sight of Joel gently pulling strands of hair out of Molly's face. For some reason it annoyed him. _That woman was no different, _he thought, _she depended upon others to provide her support as if that alone could protect her from anything. Nonsense…_he had tried to understand her way of thinking. Only to fail in his attempt. And to his knowledge this girl was no different.

* * *

" Stop it Joel," I said. " I'm ok." He put down the wet rag.

" I'm sorry. First it was John now you. It makes me a bit worried."

" Well I think its kind of creepy, your acting like my mother," I said jokily. He smiled at that. Looking down I tightened my grip on my mug. " I didn't scare you too much did I?"

He studied my face for a moment before answering. " No," he said. But I could tell by his tone of voice that he was lying.

" Oh ok," I said looking down again. " Had me worried there for a second." I felt Joel's hand against my chin. I blushed at the contact.

" Are you sure your ok," he asked. I nodded.

" Postive," I answered. Removing his hand for my chin he stood up. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he headed for the door.

" Well then I should be getting home. I still have to go check on Lor make sure she's ok. See you later then?"

I nodded. He started out the door. I called after him. He turned slightly. " Thanks Joel," I said my voice barely above a whisper. He turned around completely. Leaning in close to me he took my face in his hands. Then laid a soft kiss on the top of my forehead.

" No prob, Boot Girl," he whispered before heading back out the door. Grabbing both my cheeks I blushed. _Could it be? I think I'm in lov…with Joel…. __No I couldn't be…he's like my best friend but on the other hand…._The familiar feeling rushed through me again. And before even looking up I already knew who was standing in front of me.

" Ulquiorra…" I said trying my best to eliminate the remaining blush surrounding my face before I looked him in the face.

" Are you ok girl?"

I nodded. " I don't know what happened to me back there. One minute I'm standing all find and good and the next…" I let my sentence remain unfinished. " I had another dream," I said glancing downward. He didn't answer. " Except this time it felt more like memories than anything else."

" I see," he said.

I continued, " it was all so weird…that dark creature…those eyes…it felt so..." My hands involuntarily moved to my chest. " So filled with despair…it scared me even through I know it was just a dream." Glancing up I noticed Ulquiorra's gaze. " Eyes just like yours." Sitting up from the bed I started to crawl to the end where Ulquiorra was standing, reaching up I touched the cyan lines descending down his face lightly.

_There like tears. _Moving down farther I let my fingers trace the lines down to his jawbone. _This feeling again…this feeling I can't describe…whenever I'm around him…_I thought as I stared into his eyes. Removing my hands from his face I placed them back by my side my eyes never once wavering away from his.

It wasn't until he broke the gaze and turned to the window did I finally look away. " You should rest," he replied. I didn't reply.

" Ulqui..?"

" It does nether of us any good if you're restless."

" But…"

" Now," he demanded. I felt the anger rise onto my face.

" Who are you to…" his eyes turned to me. The look was fierce…rolling my eyes I turned away from him.

" This thing you humans call love," he said interrupting me. " You speak so fondly of it. Almost as fondly as you speak of hearts," his gaze turned to his outsketched hand. " As if it is powerful…"

" Because it is," I said. " It's the thing that truly unites all us humans together. When used right I makes us feel unstoppable, protected, and supported. Without we wouldn't really be the way we are. It beautiful in every way imaginable, and at the same time ugly , it just depends on how you look at it," I said. " You must of have felt it too Ulquiorra," I replied finally looking up at him.

He shook is head. " Such a notion as never accured in me."

" But, everyone has loved someone sometime or another in their life. One can't just go on without loving another. Its just…" I lowered my voice suddenly realizing that I was screaming. " It's just not possible."

" Your working yourself up," he replied. " I asked you a question. You gave the answer, now rest."

Sighing to myself I rolled on my side. " Whatever," I said suddenly uncaring. All I wanted to do now was sleep, sleep and forget...or at least until the morning when I could get all the answers from Ulquiorra when he seemed to be in a better mood.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...through much didnt happen I promise there will be more in the next. Questions will be answered and discoveries made as well as some new arrives. Cant wait to get cooking on it. Between band, and home duties i think i can pull off a longer chapter. So with that said thanks for readying and dont forget to review...they motivate me to work faster.... **


	9. MeetingFightingCapture

**Yes...I'm back...after what a week. Anyway I'm proud to say band/guard practice is finally over and with it school begans. Which reminds me halfway through the week i remembered that i hadnt touched my summer reading at all. Which made me a little late with my fanfiction because i had to hurry and finish my book...and i didnt finish it so go figure. So here is the fanfiction i promise. Not as long as i intended but i tried. So with that said read enjoy review..Oh and thanks to all that commented on my work...**

* * *

**Meeting...Fighting...Capture **

" How you feeling ok big bro," Joel asked. John nodded.

" As fine as I will ever be," he said. Joel shook his head.

" You know you gave Lor quite a scare," I said. He nodded. Touching his shaved head he sighed.

" Dude they took my Mohawk," he said " for something as small as this little nick on the back of my head." He pointed to the bandage on his head. " So what's the game plan for you two tonight?"

" Don't know," Joel answered before I could open my mouth. " Been thinking about taking her out for dinner or maybe a movie but…"

" Is this to makeup for not taking me to that party a few nights ago, because if it is…"

He dazzled me with a smile causing me to shut up. I sat down. I was starting to feel dizzy. I started to punch him in the arm when the door opened and the nurse stepped in.

" Excuse me Ms." She said, " But there's a few tests we have to run. Would you mind leaving for a bit."

I nodded. " I have to go anyway. See you guys later then," I started out the door. Joel followed behind me.

" If you don't mind I'm going to walk you to your car."

" No not at all," I said as we continued down the hospital hallway in silence. Occasionally passing a patient or two either walking or being pushed by a nurse. It wasn't until we reached the front door did Joel speak again.

" You going to be alright riding by yourself?" He added. I nodded.

" Yes,"

" See you later then." I nodded again.

" Ok,." I said stepping into my car. " Just try not to be late," I said as I rolled up the window. He smiled. I blushed. Turning the key I pressed my foot to the petal and rolled from the parking lot. Stopping briefly when I thought about Ulquiorra and the bond that held us. Before leaving the house this morning I hadn't said a word to him. And I had also tried to not display any emotion he could sense. In fear that he would expose what I was feeling again.

_I wonder how far away we can be from each other before…_Stopping the car suddenly I pulled to the side of the road. I could still remember the way he looked at me as I hurried out the house. Avoiding his gaze, resisting the urge to reach out to him. Pressing my forehead against the steering wheel I held back tears. _Why am I like this?_ I thought as I let the tears fall.

* * *

She was avoiding his gaze again. Resting her eyes on the ground. As she exited from her bathroom in her nightclothes. He shifted slightly she turned suddenly but still refused to look him in the eyes. It annoyed him. And he couldn't explain why.

It wasn't until she passed by her mirror did she speak. " Today when I left to go see John where were you?" She asked.

" The roof," he replied aloofly. She nodded obviously satisfied with his answer. Then pulling her hair back with a rubber band she headed to her bed. Stopping slightly when she noticed Ulquiorra was once again glaring at her. _Why is she smiling? _He thought as her plump lips widened into a grin.

" You know," she said, " it wouldn't kill you to smile back at least once." She said her voice sweet, warm and tempting. He blinked. " Or maybe not." She laughed. He felt himself shift involuntarily. He had never heard her laugh like this in front of him. The sound was so…" Ulquiorra," she called. " Where did you get that name from?"

He studied her wondering face for a moment before answering. " I have always had that name since I was one of the living."

" One of the living?" She pondered as she flopped on her bed. " You mean human." He nodded. Folding her long legs over the bed she continued. " D-do you have any memory of when you were human?"

" No," he answered, " my kind rarely do." He said. Which was partially true. He had no memory of his life before. Rarely at times he would see images, of what could be his life as a human. A boy crying, a woman whose face was too blurry to make out. But he didn't consider these memories. Merely images from a person long past, a person that he no longer was.

" Well that's a shame," she said. " I would have loved to hear about how you were." She was smiling again. _That face…_he could see it, in her eyes, her lips. The way her hair curled about his shoulders and trailed over her face. And it sent that unexplainable urge surging through him again. That urge that he couldn't describe.

And before he knew it he was reaching over, his hand on her face as he softly pressed his fingertips against her cheek. He felt her face warm instantly, and her spiritual pressure react to his. He couldn't explain why he had done such a thing, or where it had come from. Only that he had done it, and marveled that the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips.

" Ulquiorra?" she whispered as her gaze finally caught his. Gripping his wrist softly she quickly inverted her gaze from his again. " Sorry," she mumbled pulling away from him. He watched her turn to leave, her long brown hair flowing elegantly behind her.

* * *

" What did you get?"

Crimson eyes peered at him through gray eyelashes aloofly. " It is hard to calculate which spiritual pressure is which."

" I'm going to need something Rin before I report this to the Soul Society." Joel replied running a hand through his hair.

" There is one thing I am sure of," Rin replied. " Ulquiorra is an arrancar." She replied coldly.

" He's a…but they haven't been seen in the last…"

" Ten years," Rin replied finishing his sentence for him. " That is true they haven't been seen since the winter war against Aizen. And that Ulquiorra down there is more than likely Aizen's right hand …" She was interrupted by the sound of Joel's zanpatuto being unsheathed.

" Then why don't we just go down there and do what he do to every hollow?" He growled. He felt Rin's hand against his chest.

" We do not know the extent of his powers just yet. Or what effect killing him would have on Molly."

Right, he had forgotten about Molly. Which was the whole reason he was here in the first place. " What I want to know is why in the hell he's with her anyway? And why we are having a hard time telling their spiritual pressures apart?"

" I'm rerunning the scan right now on a higher frequency," Rin stated as she quickly mashed the buttons on her imitation cell phone. " Any results we get will be transferred over to the Soul Society for…"

" No they won't," commanded Joel. Rin's eyes widened. " If they know about this, about Ulquiorra they are sure to want to take him out, regardless of Molly or not. And if what you said earlier is true taking him out could mean hurting Molly and that is not a risk I am willing to take," he took a deep breath. " As soon as we figure out the connection between Molly and that hollow down there and how to handle it we will then report this. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir," Rin replied.

" Do you have your substitute body ready?" he replied.

" Well yes but I don't see how…"

" Your going to need it, trust me."

* * *

After taking my shower and brushing my hair I ventured into the kitchen to finish the herbal tea I was making for Grandma and Ulquiorra. Pouring it into the china I took it to Grandma first who like before was watching the news. " Your tea Gram," I said. She took the cup, and then nodding to me she continued to watch.

Opening my room door I walked into my room. Almost dropping the tray of teacups when I arrived inside. Ulquiorra was standing in the middle of my room half naked from the waist up. My brother's black-chained cargo pants hanging limply off his waist only added to the sight of him. Even from where I was standing I could see the hard muscles of his back. Water dripped from his hair onto his shoulders and ran down his angled back.

I heard myself gasp unexpectedly. He looked like a stature carved from that of marble. " What is it?" he asked aloofly turning towards me.

" Om, I brought you s-some tea," I said cursing myself for stuttering like this. His gaze turned downward to the tea.

" Oh is that all," he replied pulling on a black and white stripped polo shirt, the muscles of his back stretching and ripping as he did so. " You're staring. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head trying to wipe the gawking cheerleader look off my face. " N-no," I said. " Well I'm going to leave in a few so yeah." He nodded.

" Very well then," he replied walking past me. I beat him to the door, making sure the cost was clear with Grandma who surprisingly was sleeping on the couch I started to open the front door, when I felt Ulquiorra's cold hand grab mine. "Wait." He commanded.

I did as he said and pulled my hand back. At the same time the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it," I yelled turning the knob on the door. " Joel." My eyes drifted over to the girl beside him. Her hair was silver, and stood on top of her head in to ponytails, the bang held back in the front by goggles. Her skin was brown and her eyes crimson red. And for clothing she wore a Lolita maid's dress. She even had the umbrella to top it off.

Both their gazes locked onto Ulquiorra, before turned back to me. Grabbing my hand Joel pulled me outside away from Ulquiorra. " Hey Molly," he said.

" H-hey."

" Allow me to introduce you to my friend Rin."

" Hello Rin," turning I held out my hand to Ulquiorra, " and this is my friend Ulquiorra."

" Hello Ulquiorra," Rin greeted. Ulquiorra didn't reply. I didn't expect him too.

" So what are you guys doing here? I was just about to go to school. We could have met there?"

Joel shrugged. " I'm not going to be in school today. Problems with dad and my sisters I got to go work it out. And since Rin's new today, I was hoping you could…"

" Sure" I answered before he could ask me.

" Oh thank you, I really appreciate it." He took both my hands in his.

" Your welcome Joel really."

" I can always count on you Molly," he smiled giving me a quick hug before heading back out. Leaving Ulquiorra and Rin alone with me.

* * *

" Why are you here Soul Reaper," Ulquiorra demanded from Rin as they waited outside the main office for Molly.

" I know who and what you are and what's going on," Rin answered. " We both do."

" I see," Ulquiorra commented not a hint of fear in his eyes. " Do you really think I am here by choice Shinigmami?"

"…"

" Truly stupid you Shinigmami are." He replied closing his eyes. " You want to know my reason for being here. You think I am a danger to the girl. When in reality you are the danger. And the longer you fail to realize that the more hurt she will be."

" Very well then," Rin sighed. " I was commanded not to do harm to Molly but…" Launching forward she headed towards Molly who was heading out of the office. Reacting instantly Ulquiorra headed after her at the same speed. Reaching Molly seconds after Rin did. Blocking Rin's blow he took Molly into his arms.

" I see," she mumbled cracking her knuckles. " Shall we go again?"

* * *

" What the hell is your problem?" I yelled as I watched Rin crack her bleeding knuckles.

" That man you are with," she said, " do you know what he is?"

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" I take that as a no," she said lunging forward again. I pressed my face into Ulquiorra's chest and waited for the blow. It never came. I felt the wind on my face, peeking out I realized we were now outside.

" How did you?" I started. Ulquiorra sat me down. Pulling his arm away he sat his foot down on the side of the roof.

" Stay here girl," he demanded ignoring my earlier questions. I nodded.

" Just don't get hurt," I said looking away. He didn't reply when I looked back he was gone. Running to the side of the roof I glanced over. Standing face to face was Ulquiorra and Rin. They seemed to be talking but I couldn't understand nor hear a word they were saying. _Why are they fighting at school? What the hell is wrong with those two? And why did Ulquiorra put me up here?_

" How do I always get myself into these sit…" There it was again that feeling of being crushed, similar to when that hollow thing attacked me. I turned slowly expecting to see another monster. But instead there stood a man, his hair a turquoise blue stood out from his head. Matching the blue makeup that resigned under his eyes. His blue eyes glared down at me.

His jacket was open exposing the hard muscles of his chest. I let my eyes travel downward until they rested on the most surprising thing about his body, the hole where his stomach should be. _Just like Ulquiorra. _

" Heh," he sighed, smiling down at me. Crouching down he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me up to face him. " You're coming with me chick." He growled.

" W-what?" I managed to get out.

" I have something I need you to do?" He said. " And I don't want to hear any bitching about it?"

* * *

**Yay...done...*wipes sweat* Can't wait to write the next one....so can anyway guess who the mystery figure who captured Molly is...? Oh my gosh i have no idea who it is.... Eeeek...*maintains composture* see you guys later...**


	10. True Intentions

**Yes...another chapter and i bet everyone has been dieing to know whats going to happen with the mysteous capturer who is *drum roll please* Grimmjow...yes...i know. Anyway i hope i got his personally right. I've been studying all my comics with him in so i can get him in character so if you guys dont think i did it please tell me. But i think i did a pretty good job. You could have seen me in class the first two days...i daydreamed like crazy. This whole chapter took just that long. Oh and yes i have misspelled words. I'm going to ask you to just bear with me. So with that said..read...enjoy..review!**

**

* * *

**

**True Intentions **

" Your faster than I thought you would be," Rin replied as Ulquiorra dodged yet another one of her blows. " But that still doesn't mean I can't keep up with you," She replied heading towards Ulquiorra once again. Dodging her blow again he sent a baray of hits her way, hits in which she managed to block.

" If you persist," Ulquiorra replied, " I will have no choice but to kill you." Ulquiorra warned raising his arm. She continued to charge. " Very well then," he said. " Cer…" He stopped mid-way; turning his head his gaze caught sight of the roof where he left the girl. _That girl…_Rin's fist collilied with the earth beneath his feet, jumping backwards Rin was all but forgotten as he headed towards the roof.

He could feel the girl's spiritual pressure fading fast, quickly being overpowered by another. _I'm certain it is him, _he thought as he reached the roof, ignoring the Rin as she neared as well. He girl as he expected wasn't there.

" That spiritual pressure," Rin replied, " its strong. Do you know who it belongs too?"

Bending down Ulquiorra touched the spot where he sensed Molly laid before being attacked. " Grimmjow," he said coldly rising to his full height.

* * *

" W-where am I," I stuttered as I struggled to sit up. My head throbbed and my body felt like it was on fire. The feeling was similar to the feeling I had after being attacked by a hollow. Blinking I looked around seeing nothing but darkness. " W-wha.." Glancing around the room I tried my best to find some form of life.

_Another dream, Ulquiorra…fighting…Grimm… _

" Finally you're awake chick spinning around suddenly I spotted the man from the roof.

" Wh-what?"

" Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked between breaths. Grabbing my arm he pulled me up.

" Wow you're a feisty little bitch aren't you?" he said chuckling.

" Where are you taking me?" I asked attempting to pull away from him. He tightened his grip around my arm.

" If I wanted you to know that I wouldn't have blindfolded you now would I." He said. I continued to struggle.

" Wh…" He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me backwards. I felt my neck pop slightly with the motion. Screaming I took hold of his arms with my hands. I suddenly felt dizzy and weak. _He's doing something to me…_ "What are you do…stop it that hurts!" Digging my nails into his arms I found it to be of no veil. What ever he was doing to me I was hopeless to stop it.

Moments later I heard the rattling of chains then felt the burning cold of steel as what felt like a collar was latched around my neck.

Letting my hair go he allowed me to fall onto the bed. " Heh," he sniffed. " And here I thought you were a tough little bitch," he replied. " I have chicks lining up just to have me pull their hair like that."

I opened my mouth to say something back but no words would come out. He laughed. " Wow you really are patithic aren't you?" I didn't answer. The tightness of the collar was affecting my voice.

" Why am I here?" I crocked after a moment or relief from the collar.

" You can blame that idiot Ulquiorra for that much."

" Ulquiorra? What does he have to do with this?" I exclaimed pulling at the ruff collar.

" That bastard Ulquiorra has it coming. And now that I have you he has reason to fight me."

" So I'm just the bait," I said.

He laughed, " I've had my eyes on you for a while now, and I don't think someone like Ulquiorra deserves to have someone like you. So when I'm done killing Ulquiorra I'm going to take you for my self."

_He's going to kill Ulquiorra. I have to protect him I just have too. I can't let Ulquiorra come to my rescue again. I just can't. _

" He won't come," I said aloofly. " He doesn't care at all about me. He doesn't care about anything. He can't care about anything." This has to work, I have to get him off Ulquiorra's trail. He huffed from the corner.

" Bullshit," he mumbled, " I'm not stupid I know you and him are bonded. He has no choice but to come. And when he does I have something special waiting for him." Yanking the chain connected to my collar he pulled me to him. I felt his inhuman breath on my neck, his cold hard hands on my shoulders and I felt a shutter rip through my body.

" W-why not just kill me?" I inquired as his hands made their way down my body. " Since we are both bonded. Won't killing one mean killing the other?" Stopping he let his hands rest at my waist.

" Stupid chick. Didn't you just hear what I said? I want you." He said as he his roughly came up and grabbed both my breast. Gasping I arched my back away from him and grabbed both his arms. " And the only way to get what I want is by killing that bastard Ulquiorra."

* * *

" Interference," Rin replied. " I can't break through."

" That is only to expected," Ulquiorra said reaching out one of his hands to study the air. For the number of hours he had been searching he discovered that Grimmjow left enough of his reiatsu in the air for Ulquiorra to follow, and completely blocked out that of Molly's. A trick that he could not sustain long but Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow didn't expect to sustain it long because he wanted Ulquiorra to come he wanted a fight. " I no longer have any use for you Soul Reaper," Ulquiorra replied coldly. " You can leave now."

Rin didn't budge. " No I will not. It is part of my fault Molly was captured. I should not have been so quick to want to engage in battle with you."

" Very well do what you will. But I advise you to stay out of my way when the battle begins."

" Yes," Rin nodded. Ulquiorra turned his gaze back to the front. He could already feel his strength being sapped out of him from the bond. And he knew that Molly condition probably wasn't any better. And fighting Grimmjow in any worse condition than now would only mean trouble for the both of them.

" I got a lock on something," Rin replied. " Its faint but its there." She pointed her cell towards the west. " It seems to be lock on one place. But…" Before she could finish her sentence Ulquiorra was already headed in the direction.

* * *

Bracing myself up against the wall I tried to ignore the raging pain that serge throughout my body. It was truly unbearable. I had already thrown up more times then I could count and with nothing left in my belly I was now heaving. My capturer who was still in the room would offer me water at which I was then drink but end up throwing up all over again.

Yanking the chain connected to the collar around my neck pulled me forward. " Are you just going to sit here and make a mess of the damn place?" he complained. I heard his footsteps as he came towards me. " Here," he said. I glanced up; through I couldn't see what he was offering me. Reaching up to where I guessed his hands were I took hold of something soft and wet. _A towel…_

" T-thank you," I mumbled pressing the towel to my face. The coldness of it felt well as I wiped it slowly across my face.

" Do you need another bucket?" He asked. I shook my head.

" I- I think I'm ok," I mumbled, through I felt the complete opposite.

" I never wanted it to be like this," he growled. " This bond between the both of you is too fucking strong. If it keeps up like this you'll be dead before I can get a chance to fight the bastard." He hit the wall above my head.

" Does fighting have the be the only way?" I said. " Killing? Is that how you get what you want?"

He jacked my chain, " where are you getting at?" he demanded.

" Do you hate Ulquiorra that much? What did he do to make you so angry?"

I felt him loosen his grip on the chain. " You…"

" All of this over me," I said, " I can't believe it. But I do believe one thing; killing Ulquiorra is not going to make me summit to you. Only make me hate you. And right now I don't hate you, even through you did kidnap me and hurt me." I said. I could feel myself losing consciousness, my body failing on me. Summoning all the strength I could I lifted my hands up and gently brushed my fingertips cross his face. " And so…" I started to say before darkness overtook me and I plummeted.

* * *

" You've come just in time Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled as he leaned Molly back against the wall.

" What is the meaning of this Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra demanded walking forward, Rin armed and ready behind him.

" It's a party Ulquiorra," he said holding up both arms. " And I'm glad you got the invitations." Blue eyes traveled over to Rin. " And look you brought a friend. Good I love a lot of company."

" The girl," Ulquiorra started, " hand her over."

" You know what's funny Ulquiorra? How you can waltz right into my party and try to tell me what to do. Well guess what we are no longer under Aizen's command, so we can have all the fun we want." Launching forward Grimmjow struck aiming for Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra dodged it just in the nick of time.

" I have no desire to fight you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow smiled.

" Cero!" He yelled at the same time a blast of white light forced its way from his hand towards Ulquiorra, immediately engulfing him.

" Breath!" Rin shouted as she swung her sword towards Grimmjow. Sending a blast of blue fire his way.

" Heh," he huffed, " is that all you two got I…" At that moment he felt as flash of wind then a jolt of pain as something hard and piecing hit his back. Instantly he knew who it was. " Ulquiorra," he sighed turning slightly. Blue orbs caught sight of green emeralds as he fell face first into the ground.

" I'll take care of Molly," Rin said running to where Molly lay.

" Damn it," Grimmjow cursed as he struggled to remove himself from the ground.

" Don't move," Ulquiorra demanded.

" Fuck you," Grimmjow growled, as he grabbed Ulquiorra's collar roughly and pulled himself up. " You act as if you are so high and mighty. Like you can't be touched." Blue orbs turned to Molly lying in the corner. " That girl over there, even through you may not see it. She's broken you. Just as the other one did. Your just to high up on yourself to notice it."

Grabbing hold of Grimmjow's neck Ulquiorra forced him against the wall. " Go ahead kill me," Grimmjow laughed. Ulquiorra tightened his grip. " Take my head off, blast me to shreds. You know you want to…what are you waiting for do it!"

" Very well if it is what you wish," Ulquiorra replied surging all his energy into his hand. " Goodbye Grimm…"

" Don't Do It Ulquiorra!"

Blue and green orbs flashed over to the corner. Standing limply her hands against he wall for support was Molly. Tears coursing down her cheeks like rain. " You don't have to kill him. No one has to die…so much anger and sadness…we don't have to…" buckling over she held her stomach as she began heaving.

" Molly!" Rin yelled.

Pushing Rin away gently Molly continued, " P-please Ulquiorra," Molly begged. Studying her face Ulquiorra could see it, the way she pleaded with her eyes filled to the brim with tears. The way she felt right now, without even having to sense it.

* * *

"_Are you angry at me for I did?" _

_" No, I can't say I am. But I am disappointed." _

_" That chick had it coming." _

_" And just because she did you are going to be the one to give it to her?" _

_" Yes," _

" Big brother," I mumbled glancing into the greenish brown water of the pond. I could see my reflection. Next to it I could see him. Smiling at usual. With that gentle face of his. Closing my eyes I opened them to see Joel's reflection beside me. Turning suddenly I came face to face with him.

" M-Molly are you ok?"

I nodded, " Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

" I heard about what happened. And I would like to…"

" You don't have to explain," I stated turning away from him, " I already know who and what you are. And quite frankly it doesn't bother me one bit." I felt his warm hands against my shoulders.

" I wasn't there," he started, " I should have been there to protect you. But instead…"

" Don't apologize ," I said. " I'm alive aren't I? And besides Rin did a pretty good job at that," I laughed softly. " And Ulqui…"

" That hollow," he growled.

" No not any hollow," I corrected. " A hollow that helped save me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I said turning around and facing Joel. He was angry, and concerned all rolled into one. Pressing my fingers against his lips I forced the snarl off his face. " Better."

He laughed dryly. " Are you sure you are ok?"

" Remember this place Joel," I remarked changing the subject.

" Yeah," he mumbled rolling his eyes. " We all used to come here when we were younger. That's were Lor and John got into that big fight after John put that tadpole down Lor's shirt."

I laughed. " And they ended up both landing into a whole mess of them." I recalled. " Do you remember what happened between the two of us on that swing over there?"

" Y-yeah," Joel answered shyly. "You were mad because Chris the boy you claimed was the cutest in the seven grade, was the worse kisser you have every met. Even through it was your very first kiss."

" Hey, I don't quifly engulfing my whole face in saliva a real kiss."

" Then you asked me to help you learn how to kiss. And being the naïve young idiot that I was I agreed." Laughing he looked away as if trying to recover the lost memories.

" Back then it was so easy. So easy to do little things like that and have them not matter."

" Molly…" Joel whispered pulling me gently into his arms. I didn't resist it felt good. How long had it been since I've been held like this? Resting my hands on his broad muscular shoulders I took in the feeling of warm body pressed against mine. Filling me partially with longing. But also leaving me wanting more.


	11. Calming Rain

**Yes two chapters in a day. I decided to do this because well i wrote so much on my computer and i didnt want to put it all in one chapter so...yeah. And even through it is a bit short it is imporant for the chapters to come i think *stares around nervously*. So like before read...review...and enjoy.

* * *

**

**Calming Rain **

" I do not see the point of this," Ulquiorra replied.

" The point is to eat them," I said. " Come on even you have to like cookies."

" I do not partake in such things," Ulquiorra stated.

" Not even for fun?" He shook his head. " Oh come on," I replied holding the cookie dough up to his face. He eyed it for a moment probably contemplating weather or not to eat, before letting me place the spoon gently in his mouth. Closing his eyes he slowly swallowed the dough. " Wasn't that good?" I cooed grinning.

He didn't reply. I continued to stir the dough then place it onto the tray in small circles. " Now all we have to do is wait," I said leaning up against the counter. He stood where he was motionless his deep green eyes directed towards me. " God." I sighed.

" Is there something wrong?"

" Its raining cats and dogs out there," I mumbled sadly.

" Is that a problem for you?" Ulquiorra asked. I shrugged. " Not really, I kind of like it actually. It calms me."

" Hum," he sighed. " I too am fond of the rain."

" How so?" I pondered grabbing the bowl that held the cookie dough. Taking the spoon I dipped out some and placed it in my mouth. He didn't answer. Sighing I put down the bowl. " Do you ever smile?" I blurted out. His gaze turned to me, I looked away slightly embarrassed.

" Smile?"

" Y-yeah, like this," I smiled for him. He watched me his green eyes scanning every angle of my face. Yet he made no move to remove the frown edged into his face. I started to reach out towards his face when the alarm on the shove sounded. " Cookies ready." Running towards the stove I opened it and without thinking started to reach in with my bare hands.

" No," Ulquiorra warned. I stopped halfway remembering suddenly that I had no mitts on. " Allow me," he said reaching into the stove and pulling out the hot tray with his bare hands. I waited in wonder as he sat the tray down on the counter without so much as flinching.

" A-are you hurt," I said, urgently grabbing his hand and examining it. Looking for any burn marks. There wasn't any, his hand looked the same, as it was the moment he stuck it in the stove. Sighing in relief I slowly released his hand. He let it remain in the air for moment as he stared intently at it before dropping his hand to his side.

" Now, on to the cooling tray they go," I directed siding the cookies onto the cooling tray. Once done I pulled one of the cookies from the tray and held it up for Ulquiorra, " try it I promise you its good." He took the cookie slowly from my hand. Then placing it in his mouth he bit off piece, chewed then swallowed. " So how was it?" I asked pushing my self in his direction.

He nodded.

" I take that as a yes," I cheered. " Now let me show you what else I do on a rainy day like this," I said grabbing his cold hand and leading him to the door.

* * *

Standing in the doorway Ulquiorra watched as the girl stood in the drifting remains of what once was a rainstorm. The soggy mist lightly brushing her hair, skin and clothes. Turning around slightly she smiled brightly at Ulquiorra. It was a smile of welcome a smile asking him to come join her in the festival of her delight.

* * *

**Yay!! Done...yay!!! *screams like boy crazy fan* I'm so freakin excited. Well befor i go i have a few things to warn you about. Because of the rate at which this story is going I will most likely up the rating for future chapters. If anyone has a problem with this please let me know. I will be happy to comply with your concerns. So with that said i hope you enjoyed my two new chapters. Goodbye for now and farewell...*tear* **


	12. Visitor

**Yes I am back with yet another chapter...after what almost two weeks of non writing. But any way I've just been really busy and having computer problems dont really help much. This chapter litrally took forever just because of that fact. So i hope you enjoy...please excuse my spelling mistakes and the fact that i may have some names wrong****Visitor? **

Cause I'm just smart like that....anyways i would like to thank all you who reviewed my work good or bad...you guys makes me feel young. And also as said before i do not own bleach, i really wish i did but i dont...so with all that said...read and enjoy!!!

* * *

" Marry Christmas," Lor greeted as she barged right into my house.

" Its October Lor," I corrected as John came in second as cap over his shaved head. Sitting down the bags of food she smiled at me.

" Well its Christmas for us because we have good news," John cheered.

" And what would that be?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Your looking at it," John cheered.

" Lor's your good news," I said. " You know John that's pretty weak even for you." Lor held her head in frustration.

" I'm pregnant," she said blandly. I felt my eyes widen. That was surprising to hear. Even through I should have already figured it out, with the piles of baby books that sat in John's car over the past few weeks. And the fact that John kept asking me appropriate baby names. But I just took that as John being stupid.

" A-are you sure?" I asked. " Are you sure its not just…"

" She's positive, we just got back from the doctors its official."

" Do you know what its going to be?"

" They said they aren't sure yet but in a couple of weeks we will have an idea," John answered yet again. I smiled.

" That's great, I'm happy for the two of you. So when's the wedding?"

" That's the other thing," John noted, " we aren't going to have a wedding. Just signing the papers."

" Oh," I sighed.

" Wait Molly," Lor said the patients lacking in her voice, " there's more."

" More?" I sighed. " What else more can there be?"

" We are moving," John said.

" Moving," I sighed suddenly feeling that familiar ache in my gut. Biting my lips I instinctually looked away. " Awesome," I cheered. " Where too?"

" Like three hours away from here. John's uncle is allowing us to move into his old two bedroom one bath home. And despite the fact that its his old home it's a really nice place," Lor continued. I smiled. They seemed happy, joyous actually as they told me how the house looked and the yard. And how they had just enough space to get that dog John always wanted. And I laughed when they laughed and asked questions when they were needed.

And once it was time for them to go I politely escorted them out, all he while holding back the stinging tears of loneliness.

**

* * *

**

Filing into the room Joel immediately positioned himself in the to the far corner of the room, as he waited his turn to step forth.

" And the Arrancar's?" Questioned the leader of the soul society his voice course.

Closing her eyes Rin folded both her hands together. " They have been eliminated Both of them." She lied. Joel couldn't help up be surprised. Rin of all people lying to the authority himself? Joel had expected him to know the whole story by now, and he was more than ready to try and convince them that one of the arrancars weren't dangerous. But it seemed like Rin had a plan all her own.

" LT, can you confirm this?" Joel was asked next. Looking from Rin to the screen

He nodded, " yes sir. It is indeed how she reported it to me."

" Very well," we may proceed with opening the gateway," he commanded.

" Opening the gateway? What for?" Stated Joel as the gates leading from the Soul Society opened behind him. The screen in front of him flicked black. Turning around swiftly Joel came face to face with lieutenant Renji Abrai and Rukia Kuchchi.

" Lieutenant," Bowed Rin. Joel stayed where he was.

" Oh I see what happened," Joel replied shrugging his shoulders. " The old man doesn't trust me so he sends you two to."

" What do you mean by that?" Rukia yelled pointing at Joel. " If you didn't find a way to strew everything up on your first year in command we wouldn't be here right now."

" Yeah whatever. I told that old geezer I had everything under control," Joel replied folding his arms. Sighing heavily Renji turned his attention to Rin who was sitting quietly in the corner, as Rukia began shouting.

" Ok talk," he said out loud his voice at the peak of authority. Both Rukia and Joel became quiet. " There something about his whole situation you're not telling us."

" Yes that is true," Joel replied stepping forward. " But before I tell you, you have to listen to my reason for doing so."

* * *

_ Nighttime already, _I thought as I sat up gently from the bed. Blinking a couple of times I surveyed my dark room. All was as I left it before I laid down to take a nap. Guiding my eyes to the front of my bed I noticed Ulquiorra sitting with is head against the bedpost and his eyes closed. _He's asleep, _I observed, _he's so handsome, and peaceful looking sitting there. Maybe I should, _grabbing my cover I started to pull it towards him when his eyes snapped open.

" What are you doing girl?" He demanded.

" Well um you were sleeping so I thought I should cover you up…"

" I do not require sleep," he snapped standing up from the bed. I dropped the cover from my hands.

" Well excuse me for trying to be nice," I snapped back, " it just seemed to me like you were sleeping the way your eyes were closed and your head was leaned against the bed post." I raved as I headed towards the bathroom to grab my toothbrush.

" Does it occur to you," Ulquiorra began, "that you often shed tears in your sleep?" He asked at the same time I began to squirt toothpaste on my brush. I stopped where I was.

" I…"

" What reasons have you to cry like that? What saddens you?" He asked as he headed towards me. Putting down my toothbrush I glanced in his direction. I could feel the familiar sting of tears as they rolled from my eyes. Closing my eyes I lifted my hands to wipe them away. Suddenly not wanting Ulquiorra to see me shedding tears. 

I felt his hand wrap securely around my wrist removing my hands from my face.

" Ulqui-" I stuttered as his free hand slowly braced the side of my face. His touch was cold, and burned my cheeks. But I ignored it was I sercame to the demanding look in his eyes.

" Answer me," he demanded. I shook my head.

" I don't know, I guess I'm afraid." I said looking down. Afraid of being alone." I admitted. " Afraid of waking up and once again seeing that there is no one there."

" I see," Ulquiorra said dropping his hands. I heard myself gasp. " Do you fear that I will somehow find a way to leave you?" He asked his voice icy and aloof. I didn't answer, I didn't want him to know that I partially was afraid of that. Turning away from me he headed to the window. Reaching out I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He stopped abruptly.

" I'm sorry if I upset you," I stated. " Its just that…I…"

" No more has to be said girl," he responded.

" Ulquiorra I…" I started to say tightening my grip on his shirt.

" Molly!"

" Yes gram?"

" Can you please come and make me some herbal tea."

" Yes ma'am," I said. " Looks like Grams back from bingo," I sighed as I headed towards my door. Stopping halfway when I noticed Ulquiorra standing in the middle of the floor. " You can come too, I'll just tell her your visiting or something."

* * *

" Touch down!" Gram yelled as she jumped from the couch spilling popcorn across Ulquiorra's lap as she did so. " You know," she replied turning to Ulquiorra, " You're a nice young fellow. Kinda creepy looking and a little quiet but your better than those other kids Molly brings in here. With their questionable fashions and annoying matter of speech." She announced as I sat her tray of food in front of her. Looking up in the direction of where Ulquiorra was sitting I noticed he was looking at me.

Adverting my eyes quickly I tried my best to eliminate the blush that cheeped up on my face. " Don't forget the tea," Gram warned. " Remember what I told you…if you.."

" If you leave the roots in the tea too long the tea will be too bitter. I know I know," I said as I headed back towards the kitchen. In the same instant the doorbell rang. Sighing heavily sat down the tray and walked towards the door. Swinging it open roughly a petite Asian girl automaticually greeted me about my age with blue eyes and black hair that stuck awkwardly out from her head. She stared at me for what seemed like minutes her eyes wide before finally opening her mouth.

"Konichiwa," she greeted in Japanese. " Rukia Kutchi," she said also adding a additional sentence in Japanese that I could not understand. Then smiling she added another sentence and then another all in Japanese. Staring at her in wonder I figured she thought I understood what she was saying. Then she grabbed my hand and grinning she continued to talk while I stared at her in confusion.

" Rukia you idiot. Did you forget his is America. They don't speak Japanese here," someone said behind me. Turning I suddenly came face to face with a Japanese guy about my age with crimson red hair and tattoos that that sketched up his forehead and down his neck. Looking up I almost gasped I didn't even feel him come up behind me.

" What the hell," the black hair girl yelled. " Why didn't you tell me sooner. I just told my whole speech. And I don't want to got back over it again."

" Well, if you weren't such a idiot you would know that she probably didn't speak Japanese." The guy with crimson red hair yelled back. Then they began to argue each saying things in different languages I couldn't quite understand. Pressing my hands behind my head I started to back up towards my door when I felt the black hair girls tiny hand grab my wrist. I felt my wrist tingle then that same weird energy flow from her body. _Could she be a…_

" You know," the girl started to say, " You look just like someone I know. Identical almost." She smiled, and then took both my hands in hers. " I know that's weird isn't it?"

" No not really," I commented smiling warmly. We stood like that for a few moments before she grasped loudly. I felt myself react instantly.

" Oh I almost forgot, my name is Rukia, and this is my partner Renji." I waved in his direction. He merely huffed and folded both arms. " And your probably wondering what we are doing at your house at this time of night." I nodded. She got at least that much right. " Well we'll new foreign exchange students. And Joel told us so much about you that we just had to meet you," she bowed. I moved back involuntary. " Its so nice to finally meet you Molly."

" Its nice to meet you too," I said blushing. She smiled.

" Well with that said I guess we will be on our way," Rukia said turning and walking down the path with the red headed boy. Shutting the door I shook my head violently, _friends of Joel. Does that mean she's a Soul Reaper, _I thought as I pressed my back against the door. _And if so are they after Ulquiorra? _

Even so I couldn't help feeling as if I knew both of them from somewhere. Like in a past life or something. Faded memories that had not yet been erased but stood faded and blurred in my mind. Finally revealed upon meeting them again. _No its just your head playing tricks on you again. _I thought as I made my way back towards the kitchen my gaze locked on the ground the whole time.

Taking another step I ran straight into Ulquiorra, (which was like running into a brick wall) and sprarled backwards towards the ground. I sat where I was unmoving as Ulquiorra looked down on me. The tea pots an cup in his hands. Sitting them down the counter he extended a white hand to me. I took it willingly, marveling at the feeling of my hand molding within his. _I won't let them hurt him. _I thought. _I just won't…_

* * *

" Girl I have told you once sleep for me is not necessary."

Molly continued her pursuit towards Ulquiorra holding up her cover. " Oh come on. You sit here every night watching me while I sleep. And your telling me you didn't once sleep while watching me" He shook his head. Poking her finger into his chest she sighed. " You know, you can be really difficult when you want to be," she said leaning off the side of the bed so that now her face was inches from his.

_Stupid girl…_He thought as he let his gaze sweep quickly over her face. " I know," he mumbled replying to her last remark.

" You know if you change your mind there's a free spot," she said throwing herself under the covers and laying down. Sighing he directed himself to the window beside her bed. Repelling every bone in his body that was telling him to accept her offer.

* * *

_She's doing it again, _he thought as tears rushed down Molly's face again. Gripping the pillow she was hugging she continued to cry.

" _I guess I'm afraid of being alone," _The words rang through his mind. _Alone. Is that truly what she fears? She believes she is alone and yet she has many by her side…_

Her grip yet again tightened against the pillow. And the need rang through him again that feeling he couldn't describe. He wanted to comfort her, perhaps hold her like he sensed she wanted him too. _Perhaps I could…_he began at the same time she stirred.

" D-don't," she groaned. " D-don't…lea…" turning around she released her grip on the pillow. Walking towards the sleeping girl he stared at her aloofly for what could have been hours before removing his gaze and returning to the postion at which he was.

* * *

Driving into my normal parking space at the parking lot in front of school I unlocked the doors for Ulquiorra to step out before getting out my self. He was by my side before I could blink. Moments later John's pick up appeared beside and me and Joel jumped from the truck.

" J-Joel," I gasped. He was topless his torso muscular and tanned, the dark angel of on his stomach seeming all the more visible from my distance. As well as the many cuts and bruises from previous battles.

" Give me the damn shirt," he yelled through the window at Lor. She stuck out her tongue.

" I told you already the fair for riding in the back of the truck was your shirt. Which I should make you walk around school all day without, but since I'm a nice pregnant lady I'm going to give it too you free of charge." Reaching out the window she handed him back his shirt. He snatched it roughly. " Nice doing business with you dork," she replied as she drove off.

I took my slow time approaching Joel as he pulled back on his shirt. Upon seeing me he waved

" What happened back there" I asked as I came within range of him. He shrugged.

" Hormonal pregnant lady who just likes seeing me without a shirt," he chuckled rubbing it off as it were nothing. His eyes flashed to who stood behind me. And I was suddenly happy that I was standing as a wall between the two of them. The glare they gaze each other was enough to melt titanium.

" Oh come on your two. Can't we get through to day without any fighting," I said pressing my palms against both of their chest. " Without any thing remotely bad happening," I added going from switching my gaze from one to the other to looking completely at the ground below their feet.

Nether one answered. And as if planned they both released themselves from my grip and started towards the school. Stopping at the same time only when they noticed that I wasn't following them but staring as they both walked ahead.

_They're like alter egos each of each other…_Covering my mouth I stifled a giggle. Both their eyebrows rose. _Joel, Ulquiorra…_Running ahead I ignored the riding up of my shirt as I grabbed both their wrist and pulled them forward. Gaining no resistance as I did so.

Waltzing right up to the front doors of the school I stopped upon seeing Rin. Sitting quietly on the steps a book on her lap. " Hello Molly, Joel…Ulquiorra," she greeted without so much as peeking from the pages of the book.

" Hello Rin," I said. She looked up from the book at me. Her eyes centered on my face.

" I see you are better," she replied a bit of actual feeling in her voice this time. I smiled generously at her. Blushing she turned her attention back to her book. " There was a teacher, in there looking for you," she said.

" A teacher looking for me? That's weird."

" She said she needed you right away," Rin replied. I started up the steps expecting Ulquiorra to follow me. He didn't flinch. Shrugging my shoulders I continued up the stairs. Stopping suddenly when the doors opened and a blonde headed woman stepped forth.

" Hi," she greeted loudly pushing her face towards mine. " If you don't mind dear I'm going borrow you for just a sec ok," she didn't await my answer as she wrapped both arms around my body and pressed me securely into her chest.

* * *

" I sense that you do not want a fight," Ulquiorra replied as four Soul Reapers surrounded him. " So what purpose do you have for luring me here?"

The petitie raven-haired female stepped forth, " we are here to discuss the conditions of the bond. And offer a way in which to break it," she said.

" I am listening," Ulquiorra replied.

* * *

" This is so not fair, I wanted to hear what was going on. Why did you have to volunteer us to this?" The blonde hair woman whined, " This wasn't even that hard. She didn't even put up a decent fight." She tugged me harder forcing me deeper into her breast.

" Oh stop complaining," the voice beside her said. " And you're smuggling her."

" Oh," she exclaimed letting me go immediately. I fell to the roof floor holding my throat for well-deserved air. " At least she's cute," the lady said.

" I don't see how that should matter."

" Wow, your just a kid," I mumbled out loud, As I took in the sight of the boy probably about eleven or twelve standing on the side of the roof. His hair bleach white spiked out from his head, matching his turquoise blue eyes that now glared down at me.

" As a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I ask you to reframe from calling me a…" Reaching over to his face I pulled his cheek. Not even realizing what or why I was doing it.

" A kid as cute as you is a captain," I replied. He blushed. The lady behind me laughed.

" See even she thinks your adorable."

He pulled away, " I'm going to ask you reframe from touching me like that," he replied coldly his cheeks reddening.

" Ulquiorra," I mumbled, " are they trying to hurt him?" Glancing between the both of them I awaited a answer. " That's why you brought me here isn't it. You think I don't know what's going on. You guys want to hurt Ulquiorra and can't do it while I'm around. That's why you guys want to break the bond."

Tears…

_Why am I crying…?_

A hand came out and touched my shoulder. I turned leaning in front of me was the blonde woman. " Its nothing like that," her voice was calm, compassionate. " For all the Soul Society knows Ulquiorra is dead. Our reason for being here is more to protect than harm."

" You're protecting me?"

She nodded. " There are more Arrancars out there. Ones that are actually bad. And we believe they may be attracted to you for some reason," she started. The boy ahead her cleared her throat. Probably signaling that she has said too much. " So wipe off those tears, they are so not helping your cuteness."

Running the sleeve of my black shirt over my face I erase any tears that may have remained.

"Rangiku don't forget the bracelet" the boy warned.

She formed a small "o" with her mouth and gasped. " Oh yes I almost forgot," reaching into her breast she pulled out a small silver bracelet. Then grabbing my wrist she clipped in on.

" Just a little present from us," she smiled.

* * *

" Oh come on let me keep her for a day," Rangiku pleaded as she forced my face into her chest. " She's just so adorable."

" Rangiku," Hitsugaya exclaimed annoyingly.

" Oh come on all of you know it," she said grabbing my face and forcing me forward. Her hands puffing in my cheeks giving me a stuffed expression, " Don't even try to act like you guys don't. Like you Renji," she said pointing accursedly at Renji.

" Who me?" he asked surprised.

" Yes you, I saw you sneaking glances at her. And you Joel your no better you can't even look at her without drooling." Crushing me back against her chest she sighed loudly. " Even Rin agrees with me. Don't you Rin?"

Rin who was buried in a novel merely blushed and nodded. Joining the speechless blushing males.

" That's enough Rangiku," Hitsugaya replied placing a hand on his head.

Pouting she released me slowly, " I don't know why your acting all stuffy. You're the one who couldn't stop blushing after she smiled at you."

Hitsugaya's face turned scarlet.

" Either way," Rukia cut in, " the business has been handled and you guys have no real reason to stay in these forms."

Blinking I watched as one by one they transformed, their black robes disappearing and being replaced by all their own. Joel in his black skull shirt and black Trips, and Rin wearing another Lolita dress held together by various ribbons. Rukia sported a long yellow sundress that made her look younger than she probably was. Both Renji and Hitsugaya wore faded jeans and different colored Eagle shirts. Rangiku who was the last to transform wore a shirt that ruffed at its end, and a shirt that seemed too small to conceal her breast.

I took a moment to survey the weird group of people. Suddenly noticing that Ulquiorra was missing. " Ulquorr…" I started to say before my eyes caught sight of the bracelet on my wrist. Suddenly Hitsugaya's words came back to me…

_" This bracelet will allow for a longer distance between you and Ulquiorra. In turn severing but not completely breaking the bond. But this is only temporary so prolonged lacked of contact may not farewell." _

Lifting my wrist I stared intently at the bracelet feeling the others eyes on me as I did so. _So now Ulquiorra doesn't have to be side by side with me…all the time. _I should be happy…happy.

" Molly," Rukia began. Spinning on my heel I faced her. Joel was standing beside her.

" I guess I have to show you guys around now huh?" I asked.

" Yep," Rukia nodded.

" Ok," I said, " lets go," walking forward we opened the doors to my school.

* * *

**Yay done...I'm so excited...*smiles* Can't wait to write the next....review...they turn me on.....*blush* i mean they encourge me...*wipes sweat* See yah next chapter!!!!**


	13. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note # 1**

I am writing this mostly to thank all the peps that supported my work so far. (And because I think author notes are so freaking cool). I would name you all but as you already know I'm a bit too lazy to do that so yeah. Anyway all the comments and suggestions have been great. I want you all to know I have been taking your comments and suggestions in consideration, and have been using them in my story to make it better. You guys freaking rock on hard ice!

Any way with that said and done, this story is going to take another turn, a better turn. While I don't want to tell you guys everything that's going to happen in the chapters coming up. I will tell you that the chapters will be longer…yes longer than they are now. And there will be more action, (One reason the rating went up.) And heated moments between " Certain" people (who's names will not be released just yet) (second reason the rating went up).

Which is why it's taking me so long to post more chapters. Not making any excuses but I want the chapters to be good, and worth the wait. Which is really hard for me because I want so badly to just post the little bit of work I do have. But I have to have self-control. For you guys sake.

So with that said I want to thank all who added me to their favorite Story/authors list as well as story alert. And special thanks to all who comment on my work, I really do love you guys (even if I may not act like it sometimes). And I hope I don't let you guys down. And if I am please tell me so I can slap myself a couple of times and get it the freak together.

(Lol!)

Love you all,

Your humble writer Tytue


	14. Slightly Parted

**  
Five Questions I would really like to ask Ulquiorra! (Part 1) (Also on my profile…check it out!)**

Where the heck did you get thoseawesome lines descending down your face. And where can I get some?

When you wash your hair does your half a helmet ever get in your way?

Are you always this quiet or is it just me?

If I stick my hand through the hole in her neck will it make you angry?

Are your eyebrows painted on?

* * *

**Well here's another chapter…Yay! Finally! And as said before I'm so excited to have written it. I promised action I promise promised to make the chapters a bit longer than the others and guess what I did. Which is probably why it took me so long to write. But now that I think back for such a long chapter I don't think much is going to happen. But what is going to happen is going to lay the foundation for chapters to come. **

**And ya know what I kinda surprised myself writing this. Because I've been so lazy lately having to work my butt off in band and school and homework, I'm surprised I'm even updating this soon. (Yes blame my naturally slack attitude. And will to do nothing but sit on my butt and watch TV all day.) Except when I'm playing video games, and speaking of video games I've also been saving up for a new PSP so I can buy that new badass looking game Dissada. (Which is also what's been taking me so long to update these chapters) Yay! Me! **

**But enough about my boring life and back to the story at hand…. which I hope you really enjoy. Because this is just the beginning. *Plays really dramatic music* Enjoy…**

**P.S. Not complaining or anything but the person who decided to take my name to comment on my work can you please not do it again. Cause it kinda confuses me...please be more orginal next time....Thank you....oh and i appraciate your comment!!!!

* * *

****Slightly Parted **

" Oh this game is so exciting," Rangiku cheered as she yet again parried another set of balls coming her way. " Don't you agree Rin?"

Looking up from her book for a moment Rin dodged an up coming ball before answering, " yes much fun," she replied aloofly.

Arching my back forward I avoided the ball that was meant for Rin. " And the shorts are so cute," Rangiku raved.

" How the hell do they do that?" The most athletic girl in the whole school shouted. " That girl's not even looking at the balls that come her way. And that lady over there doesn't look like she can dodge a ball to save her life."

" You shouldn't judge a book by its cover honey," cooed Rangiku winking. " Are you sure you don't want to play with us Captain?"

" I am positive," Hitsugaya stated.

" Ok," she cheered. Placing my hands on my knees I controlled my breaths. I really need to calm it down. Signaling that I was taking a short break from the game I headed over to where Hitsugaya sat. He was leaning against the blenchers my headphones in his ears as the sounds of Avenged Sevenfold vibrated from his ears.

_He really is a cute kid; through he does look a bit older than he probably is, _upon noticing that I was gawking at him his gaze turned towards me. Then blushing he looked away.

" What is it? Is something wrong?" He demanded.

" No," I mumbled, " just wondering."

" Wondering what?"

" Oh nothing, just wondering how old you are. I was thinking about what ten." I replied. He all but fell backwards in the bleachers. Ripping the headphones from his own ears he glared at me.

" Far older than you are, I can tell you that much," he replied folding his arms.

" Rangiku told me that you're the youngest person ever in the Soul Society to be a Captain. I find that really amazing," I remarked. He blushed. I smiled. " Were you there?" I added.

" Where?" he asked.

" At the war between Arrancars and Soul Reapers."

Hitsugaya stared down at the ground for a few moments as if contemplating weather or not to tell me. Then after a second or silence he replied, " The Winter War."

" I nodded, " I think that's it. What was Ulquiorra's role in it?"

" He was Aizen's must trusted arrancar. He was commanded to keep charge of Orhime Inque. A human captured for her special abilities."

" Inque," I repeated. " Ichigo Kurosaki."

" You've met them before," Hitsugaya exclaimed.

" Not met," I explained, " more like seen. Dreamed about I guess you could say, or what appear to be them. We may be talking about two different people."

" Can you describe to me what they look like?" He asked his voice intense.

" Sure," thinking back too all the visions I had, I let the memories swift around in my head. " Kurosaki, strange orange hair, light brown eyes…Zangetsu…" I mumbled as the name came to me.

" That was the name of his sword."

" Then we are talking about the same people," I said.

" Yes, is most likely from the bond. Ulquiorra's memories and experiences being transported to you."

D…do you really think that's it," I whispered my eyes shifting to the bracelet. _Then who was that woman…was she is lover or something…did he love her? _

" As I do not know the details of what happened between Inoe and Ulquiorra? I do know that Kurosaki battled Ulquiorra and was defeated."

" But if he was defeated and killed why did he return?" I asked shock clouding my face.

" From the information we have obtained it is very likely that just as hollows often attach themselves to those of the living, having regrets or lasting feelings from before they died. It may be that Ulquiorra is his death searched out for someone whose spiritual pressure was identical to yours."

" Inque," I whispered gripping in my skirt.

" Yes," Hitsugaya replied. Attempting to clear the look on my face that I know was somewhere between shock and disappointment I stood up. Surprised by my quickness he also stood. Stumping down the steps I headed back to the court. " W-where are you going?" He called after me. Grabbing his arm I pulled him down the bleachers with me. I had to do something to make him stop talking, anything…anything…

" Ever played dodge ball before?" I asked suddenly.

He shook his head. " I am here on a serious note I have no time for gam…"

" Hey Rangiku," I waved pulling Hitsugaya behind me, " we have another player for our team."

" Oh, Captain you finally agreed to play," Rangiku replied running over. Leaving a group of exhausted girls behind her.

" We have enough time for one more game," I stated loud enough for the girls who were already in formation to hear me. Grabbing the rubber ball with both hands I grinned. " How about we show them how dodge ball is really played."

" Yeah," Rangiku agreed jumping up.

" Very well then," Rin replied finally shutting her book and placing it in the pocket of her dress. All eyes turned to Hitsugaya who was turned away from us his arms crossed across his chest. After a moment of silence he shrugged.

" Whatever," he snapped.

" Great," I cheered. " Now you guys know the rules right? If hit by the opposing team then your out of the game completely, But if you catch the ball then we'll the new opposing team so…"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," we get it," Rangiku replied. " Can we just get going?"

" Very well then," I nodded. " You girls ready?" I replied as Rangiku, Rin, and Hitsugaya settled behind me.

" You are aware," the girl on the opposing side with the ball replied, " that there is only four of you right."

I nodded. " That's all we need." She shrugged. Reeled her arms back and threw the ball with all the force she could. Aiming straight for Hitsugaya, Probably believing him to be the weaker target. Stepping smoothly out the way he dodged the ball just before it made contact with his body. Then grabbed it out of the air in a blink of an eye. Sending it spinning in the direction of the last girl who threw it.

She didn't stand a chance as the ball came into full contact with her side sending her sprawling across the court. The coach blew her whistle signaling that she was out.

" Childs play," mumbled Hitsugaya bouncing the ball up and down on his palm.

" I got took down by a kid," the girl whined holding her side. Winking at her I signed for the massacre to continue.

* * *

" Losers run a lap," Coach demanded. Groaning the loser girls started around the gym. " Congrats you guys," Coach congratulated. Cheering Rangiku grabbed me and forced me into a hug. Happy for the warmth I hugged her back.

" Ok, ok you guys time to split it up," Joel who was standing right behind me replied. Turning around swiftly I bumped my nose into his video camera. " Hey watch it Molly," he laughed. " Or else you'll erase all that awesome video of you kicking butt that I recorded."

" Sorry."

" Hitsugaya stepped forward once again, holding up his blue beeping cell phone he replied, " There's another hollow heading his way."

" This one is bigger than the others," Rin replied. " Do you need us to assistant you?"

" I just need you and Rangiku, and Renji for this one," Hitsugaya stated, " Rukia and Joel you stay with Molly."

" What? You guys are going to go and fight that thing?" I replied.

" Yes, we'll Soul Reapers that's part of our jobs," Rangiku remarked. " We will be right back. But Joel, and Rukia, will be right here to keep you company. And when we get back we have someone we would like for you to meet.

" Ok," I nodded. Reaching down I pulled Hitsugaya's ear. " Be careful alright."

Pulling away he blushed then smiled. " Alright," he mumbled. I watched them all run from the gym before turning towards Joel and Rukia who were staring at me. " Shall we go to lunch now?" Joel said. " At the usual spot."

" Its not the usual spot without Lor or John there," I countered back instinctually grabbing at the bracelet on my wrist. Noticing what I was doing Joel reached out and grabbed my wrist.

" Sure it is. Now that we have new people to make it special again." He said smiling his dazzling smile. I almost grinned. He tightened his grip around my wrist.

" You're a idiot you know that right?" I said.

" The one and only right here in the flesh," he laughed back. His lip ring glittering in the sunlight that bathed us.

* * *

_It is better this way, _Ulquiorra thought as he turned away from the view of the girl walking away arm and arm with her newfound companions. _Things will be far easier this way. _Breaking away from their grasps he watched her as she laughed out loud, the sound like a sweet melody in his ears.

" I don't think that doing cartwheels are very lady like," Joel laughed as he caught her in midair. Cradling her in his arms. Coming up behind him Rukia chopped him squarely in the back of the neck sending him doubling over. " What the heck you do that for?" He complained.

" I don't know just felt like it. Besides who are you to tell her what is and is not lady like. As if someone like you would know."

" She's in a skirt. You can't tell me that doing cartwheels in a skirt is lady like."

" Well it can…"At that moment Ulquiorra's attention faltered from the two Soul Reapers onto Molly who was standing amidst from them staring at her wrist containing the bracelet. Her fingers traced the outline of the bracelet for a moment, then took hold of its thin metal as if deciding weather or not to pull it off. But after a moment of holding the bracelet her hands fell too her side. But her gaze remained turned to the sky.

" Hey Molly is something the matter?" Joel questioned as he approached Molly from behind. She started to open her mouth to speak when Joel grabbed her up and drew her over his shoulder. She squealed and beat his back a smile lighting her face. Turning away from the sight of Joel and Molly Ulquiorra continued his search. He couldn't explain why he had come back this way in the first place. Knowing full well that the Soul Reapers had the girl's safety in hand. He had no real reason to be near her now that they could be separated.

They would protect her. And as much as he hated to admit it Joel would protect her. Even if it cost him his own life, that much Ulquiorra was sure of. But just seeing them like that. His arms wrapped protectively around her, her face filled with embarrassment and joy. It sent that unknowing ripple through him again. What it was he couldn't explain. That was directed more so against Joel than Molly. _Hatred perhaps…_No it couldn't be that, he didn't deserve Ulquiorra's hate.

And the more he thought about it, Molly and Joel. Joel and Molly the more the ripple of an unknown shock spread throughout him. Even now he could remember Joel's words to him, _" I can't even tell her how I feel." _

_Feelings…emotions…hearts…_ the things that drove humans and Soul Reapers in their acts. Ulquiorra at one time thought he understood them as the way humans got their points across. How _she_ got her point across. And Molly was no different her every emotion showed on her face weather she wanted it too or not. And the fact that this Soul Reaper, this trash could read and reply to her every emotion and need in ways he could not made him…_angry…_

_This is ridiculous…_he thought as he traveled from the rooftop he was standing upon to the next. _I didn't come this way just to ponder over that human girl and her companion, _folding his hands in his pockets he continued to search. The search that involved finding the hideout of Grimmjow and the other Arrancars. Information he was informed of just moments before letting Grimmjow escape after capturing Molly.

_I shouldn't tell you this but since you seemed fucked up enough I'm going to tell you anyway. You're not the only one Ulquiorra there's more of us._" _Standing to his full height Grimmjow cracked his neck. " I just wanted to test you. To see how strong you've gotten. And you know what, I'm not the least bit impressed. You know longer even have your zanpotoe, or your mask." Shaking his head he laughed. " God you're fucked up. But you know what I can help you out. That is if you can muster up enough strength to actually find me." _

At his point in time any information, even if not as helpful was enough. This bond between himself and Molly had to broken before she ended up dead, and his powers damaged beyond repair. Two things that at this point in time he was not ready to deal with.

But at this time his focus was not merely on what would happen in the future but on finding the hideout itself. Which proved to be easier than he imagined. Providing the fact that Grimmjow knew he was coming and like before allowed some of his spiritual pressure to slip through providing a path for Ulquiorra to follow.

* * *

"Relax," Joel mumbled in my ear. I continued to stay the way I was my shoulders stiff and my knees locked.

" We can't pass you through the gate until you've calmed down," urged Rukia.

" When you guys said you had to take me to meet someone you never said anything about it being all the way in Japan. Or that we would be going through some weird sprit gate."

" Or that we would be removing your soul from your limp body," Jested Joel. Rukia gave him a stern warning look.

" Look, I understand a lot of the details we didn't give you. But you have to trust us there for the best. Anything we do is not to hurt you. You have to believe us on that." Her eyes were trusting, believable. Without knowing what I was doing I began to nod.

" Alright then," Hitsugaya said. " We can begin." Rangiku stepped forward. Then smiling brightly at me she placed her hand on my chest and began to explain.

" Souls with human forms can not pass through the gate. So we will be removing your soul from your body. In order for you to pass through the gate safely, but don't worry Renji and Rin will be right here watching over your body for you."

Nodding again I took a deep breath. " Ok whatever I trust you guys just do it." Closing my eyes I waiting for pain, the uncomfortable sensation of having my soul ripped from my body. But nothing happened. " Hey have you guys did it ye…" opening my eyes the first sight I took hold of was my body lying on the ground, as if sleeping. Then the faces of everyone who stood in front of me already in their black robes.

" Told you it wasn't that bad," stated Rukia.

" I didn't even feel it," I said in surprise looking at both my hands. They were somewhat see through but still solid.

" We should get going," Hitsugaya replied, " the period between separations vary, we don't know how long we have before it begins to affect Molly."

" Ok," nodded Rin. " Opening the gate now," placing her hands out she took a deep breath. I watched in wonder as the space in front of us opened up revealing a huge portal like entrance, as black as the night itself. Wind burst from both sides lifting my hair slightly from my neck and causing me to step back some.

Grabbing my hand tightly Joel replied, " whatever you do don't let go," he whispered. Too stunned to speak I nodded dumbly. " Alright then lets go," Joel added smiling.

" Ok," I said taking a step towards the eerie black portal.

* * *

Jumping swiftly from the rooftop he presided upon Ulquiorra landed squarely in the middle of the lot of the warehouse, where Grimmjow and the others were most likely hiding. Strolling forward he started towards the heavy doors of the warehouse abruptly sensing the presence of a force field of some kind.

_Expected… _he thought as he lifted his left hand towards the barrier and pushed through gaining no resistance as he did so. _It must be designed to allow only those who are Arrancars through. _Proceeding he pushed his whole body through. Then nearing the doors he forcefully stuck his hand through and began peeling back the thin metal.

Stopping only when he felt the heavy doors began to open before him. Revealing a woman, half her face hidden in a hollow mask, the other half exposed showed her beautiful sculpture like features. Upon her body was a dress and piece that barely covered her curvy features, but still contained some modesty. " I assume you are Ulquiorra," she replied.

" Yes," he replied.

" Please follow me." She began to walk leading Ulquiorra through the warehouse, which seemed empty to the eye from where he was standing. The only thing populating it being the piles of rubbish and junk left there by humans. But that was the image protruded by the eye; Ulquiorra could feel a presence beyond the illusion. " I am going to have to ask you to suppress your spiritual pressure. Before we pass beyond these walls."

" Very well then," Ulquiorra retorted.

" You may now pass," she replied swiping her hands over the entrance of the wall. Causing it to gap and twist into a doorway bathed in darkness. " You will be greeted furthermore inside," she stated as Ulquiorra began to ascend into the darkness. Disappearing completely from her gaze.

* * *

Squeezing Joel's hand I tried not to scream as the air around me began to surge and whip violently. Pulling us further and further through the portal. " Fun huh?" Laughed Joel as he launched us both forward to catch up with the others. Who were already descending towards the light I assumed was our destination.

" Don't let me go," I said nervously as I struggled to keep up with his speed. Turning he grinned.

" Wouldn't dream of it Bootgirl," he laughed. Smiling back I watched in astonishment, as the walls around us seemed to widen and curve in our wake. As we approached the light Joel commanded me to climb on his as he jumped. Nodding I closed my eyes and did as he said.

Almost instantly a light breeze and the refreshing feel of the sun greeted me against my skin. And after a moment I realized we were moving. Opening my eyes I gasped at the sight around me.

" Wow!" I marveled. " We're…we're in…"

" Japan," finished Rangiku.

" Yes," I said, " this is amazing, we went halfway across the world in what seemed like moments." Surveying the scene, I took hold of the many signs and buildings coated in words I couldn't understand. Tightening my grip around Joel's neck as we ran I tried my best to erase the grin that invaded my face, failing miserably. " Wow this is amazing you guys," I cheered. " Jumping from rooftop to rooftop in Japan. I couldn't dream of a better way to skip school."

" Tssk." Sighed Hitsugaya folding his arms across his chest. " It's not that amazing."

" Yeah. Yeah your right," I said sarcastically, " going halfway across the world in a spiritual portal lead by a white headed sprit boy who fights giant monsters with a sword, is not amazing."

Hitsugaya shrugged Rangiku laughed. " Either way," he announced, " we'll here." Everyone stopped where they were. The atmosphere around me suddenly turned serious.

" It looks just like a shop to me," I replied staring down at the store. A flashing neon open sign stood in its window.

" Don't let the way it looks fool you," Rangiku replied. " Its actually pretty homelike inside," she cheered jumping from the roof.

" The guy inside who goes by the name Urahara will be able to help you with the bond." Said Joel.

" Oh…" I whispered. _I had forgotten all about that. _Following Rangiku, Joel jumped from the roof to the ground in front of the shop. Then sliding open the doors to the shop Hitsugaya welcomed himself in. Standing quietly in the background I watched as two kids no older than Hitsugaya greeted them in Japanese. After a few exchanges of words they turned immediately to me.

" Ah hi there," I waved.

" Hey how's it going!?" Someone yelled behind me. Surprised I leaped suddenly then turned to face who ever it was. Standing behind me dressed in a long black robe and white komodo was a man with blonde hair that stuck messily from a striped hat that covered his eyes. A piece of blonde hair settled on his nose, high sandals on his feet gave him the appearance of being taller.

" Who the are you?" I exclaimed.

He smiled a sort of lax, compassionate smile before answering in English.

" Weren't you listening? I'm Urahara owner of this here shop." His voice was just as relaxed as his smile. And without realizing it I found myself relaxing under his presence. Lifting his head his gaze met mine his eyes were of a greenish brown tint. Then looking past me he replied, " And I presume you guys need something if you brought here all this way just to see me."

" Yes, yes we have," answered Joel stepping forward.

Pulling his hat back over his eyes Urahara smiled his relaxed smile again. " Well step into my shop and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Yay Finished…hail me…hail me…Just kidding…I hoped enjoyed and I will try my best to update a little faster next time. I just hate leaving people waiting while I slack…. thanks again to all who reviewed…I love you guys with a hot passion!!! **

**Yes blazing…blazing passion…you just don't know! *Blush***


	15. You must Live

**Yay. So another chapter after what a couple of weeks. Which I've been really busy lately with band competitions and practices. So i havent had really any time to post. (Or the energy) So please forgive me for taking this long and i really hope you enjoy this chapter...cause i enjoyed writing it. So with that said read...review...comment whatever....**

**

* * *

**

**You must Live.**

**"**Oh hello you must be Ulquiorra," girl at the entrance greeted, " my name is…"

" Your name is of no concern to me," he snapped. Her faced turned slightly under half the mask she was wearing.

" You want to see Grimmjow don't you?" She cheered. Ulquiorra remained silent as he studied the room filled with Arrancar through weak their were many. When he approached all eyes turned to him in the middle of the room. " I'll take you too him," full of energy and vigor the arrancar girl jumped from where she was standing to the top bar of the stairs. " Follow me."

Sighing Ulquiorra began to walk towards where the girl was standing, ignoring the crowds of weak Arrancar that surrounded him and hindered his way. Each with his weapon unsheathed. Why they were raising their weapons at him he did not know. Perhaps they wanted to be made examples of by testing his strength. Or perhaps they were just too stupid to comprehend what would happen if they even so much as got within a inch of him.

" We should be careful around him he was one of the espada."

" Not anymore see he doesn't even have his sword. He's no longer the powerful Ulquiorra from the war."

Ignoring the insult that seemed to swarm around him like flies Ulquiorra resumed strolling ahead his silent and cold demeanor giving them fair enough warning. But still they persisted clomping together and forming a tight circle around him.

" Move," he demanded coldly. " I do not wish to fight you."

" Do not wish or too scared too fight us," the bigger one of the group urged. Reaching forward he went to grab Ulquiorra's shoulder. Turning abruptly without thought or warning Ulquiorra brought his hand down upon his head splitting it with a sickening crunch. Blood spurted from either side of his torn head spreading onto the ground and Ulquiorra's clothes. Upon seeing their leader down the others pursued forward their weapons bared. And Ulquiorra without a second thought unmercifully slaughtered those who dared rear their arms at him.

Breaking arms from the bone and splitting heads, hit after hit was thrown at him and he avoided them all with attacks of his own. He didn't need a sword they were easy enough to take care of with just hand-to-hand combat.

" Ok…ok we give," backing away from Ulquiorra the alive and injured stumbled back to where they were leaving the bodies of the fallen where they were. Shaking his blood stained hand clean Ulquiorra turned around and continued forward this time gaining no resistance from either side.

" I grow tired of your games Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied. " I didn't come here to play."

" Well you seem to be doing a fucking good job of it," Grimmjow laughed, as he appeared from the shadows of the staircase the arrancar girl at his side holding on to his arm and laughing. Giggling she let him go to summersault onto the top bar of the staircase. " You sure did make one hell of a mess."

" Oh yes. That." Grinning he gestured his hand towards the arrancar girl who grinning jumped from the bar back beside Grimmjow. " Get someone to get this place cleaned up Lolli."

" But Grimmjow," she whined, " you promised that we would have some fun after you met with Ulquiorra."

" Do the fuck as I said," he said simply. Moaning lightly she leaped from his side to the ground below.

" Now where were we," Grimmjow replied, " oh yeah we were just about to talk."

* * *

" Would you guys like some tea," the girl named …asked as she held the teakettle in her gloved hand. Shaking my head she moved on to the next person at the table. All the while I sat quietly on my knees, while a cat with black fur and brown eyes rubbed against my legs. Reaching down I pet it gently on the head then picking it up I sat it down on my lap. Where it stayed its head rested perfectly against my knees.

" Now," Urahara cheered pulling out a fan and swiping it across his face. " Oh you're the notorious Molly," Urahara cheered. " And let me say your appearance is ten time better than I expected it too be. Tell me how'd a pretty girl like you get mixed up with people like this?" He joked.

Grinning I shrugged my shoulders, " luck of the draw I guess."

" We're still here," complained Joel.

Clearing his throat Urahara continued, " This bond between Ulquiorra and you its stronger than anything I can handle," putting his fan down his eyes flashed serious. " I'm afraid there is nothing **I** can do to break it."

Joel was the first of the group to stand, frustration lacing his eyes and features. I stayed where I was my gaze turned to the ground in a saddened stare. Suddenly finding on use in getting excited.

" What do you mean you can't do anything about it? You are aware that Molly will die if she isn't freed from Ulquiorra before his powers awaken." Joel shouted. Reaching up I grasped his robe and pulled roughly. The whole room remained silent. Surprised he glared down at me his eyes wide.

" Its alright Joel," I sighed, " I figured something like this would happen." Locking eyes with the cat on my lap I choked back tears. " I thank you guys anyway for trying to help. And giving me this bracelet I really appreciate it."

" Molly…" Rukia started.

" Then not us," Joel continued after a long moment, " who can break the bond." Joel's hands tightened into fist, whitening his knuckles.

" Well the outcome I'm about to give you, I doubt you will like it." Urahara replied grimily.

" Just spit it out already," Joel spat his eyes dangerous and loaded with frustration.

" Very well then," Urahara asserted folding his fan in front of his face. Folding my hands on my lap I awaited his second reply.

* * *

" That bond the one you share with that girl. The only known way to get rid of it," Grimmjow said. " Is to kill the girl."

Envy colored eyes widened under an intense aloof gaze. _Kill the girl. Surely Grimmjow must be…_

" I see you don't believe me. Well think about it your spiritual pressures are linked right. One and one, well since that is the case it would only make sense that killing the other would relinquish the dead of their powers and give them back to you." Waiting for Ulquiorra's reply but getting none Grimmjow continued. " And know what your thinking. You have to kill the girl, only you and no one else."

* * *

I watched, as Joel eyes widened along with everyone else's in the room.

" No," I whispered, " I won't do it. I won't kill him even if there is no other way. I won't take his or anyone else's life ever again," I sobbed the tears moving down my face before I realized they were. Standing up urgently Rukia came to my side.

" Stop it Molly," she consoled her voice demanding. " You won't have to. Because we'll going to find a way to avoid killing all together, that's why we're here."

Glancing up I stared at her face for a moment, so filled with compassion before wiping my shirt with my sleeve.

" Yeah," I said nodding.

" Through the good news is that the bond is not nearly strong enough to kill anyone yet so you're in the clear." Urahara replied smiling. Despite the fact that the situation called for seriousness, smiling back at him I stood up from the table. The cat leaped from my lap onto the shelf beside me.

" Joel," I said touching his shoulder. " Its ok really." He didn't respond. I called his name again, this time he snapped out of his trance and grabbed my hand.

" Ok I'm with you," he sighed. His eyes were filled with determination. More than usual and I could tell he had a plan. He always had a plan. Through he probably wouldn't tell me his mind was made up about something and no matter what I did I could change that.

Leaping from the shelf the cat landed perfectly onto Joel's shoulder. He acted as if he didn't notice.

" Very good," it replied its voice deep and supple. I felt my eyes widen. _That cat…_

" Did you just talk?" I asked. It nodded.

" Yes," it added. Urahara laughed.

" You should have spoken a little sooner Yoruichi, the surprise would have been priceless."

" Yes well I didn't really think about it. Now back to the task at hand. Your bond to the arrancar Ulquiorra, Molly I find it commendable how you are willing to find a way rather than give up. So with that said I would like to help."

" Ok," I said still a bit surprised. " How?"

" If you would allow me I would like to assist by training you. I find your spiritual pressure quite interesting and I believe that with some assistance it can be useful. I'm even sure it will with some training of course improve your chances of withstanding the effects of the bond."

" Well I'm not really sure I should…"

" We'll be right by you Molly," Rangiku replied. " Every step of the way." Grabbing Hitsugaya's shoulder she shook him. " Right captain?"

" Whatever," he sighed.

Smiling I nodded. " Ok." I said.

" Ok," Yoruichi replied. " Lets get started shall we?"

* * *

" Breathe," Rukia warned.

" I am breathing," I mumbled back annoyed. " I have been breathing for the last two hours and I seem to be getting no where. I still feel ten times heavier and my fingers are still tingling."

" Its because your not used to having your spiritual pressure leaking out so quickly. Keep concentrating," Rangiku reassured.

" But shouldn't you guys already know what my power is since you can sense it and all."

" No," Rukia said, " unlike soul reapers and other spiritual creatures your human. And powers that humans obtain are unpredictable and harder to read. So with that said we are going make you keep drawing up your spiritual pressure until your powers wake enough for us to determine." Pushing my back slightly her face turned serious. " So keep breathing."

_Breathe…ok…breathe and try to summon, _closing my eyes I lifted my hands once again. _And concentrate…easy enough…_taking a deep breath did as Rukia entrusted me early and summoned all my spiritual pressure towards my hands. The tingling increased, while the weight decreased. Opening my eyes I concentrated on the boulder lying ahead of me.

For some reason I could already. " Wha…" was I all I managed to get out before the boulder exploded, black like energy spears spreading everywhere and spreading around the arena floating gently through the air.

" That's pretty impressive," Urahara said. Looking up I noticed he held a cane in one hand as he pointed at one of the spears. . " For someone who's only been training for two hours." He turned towards me his eyes visible. " And that spiritual pressure is also incredible."

" Wow," I mumbled as I held up my hands, which were now glowing a bright purple. " H-how'd I do that?" I asked him looking up.

" Spiritual pressure." He replied. Jumping from their corners the gang surrounded me. Joel being the first in line. " You seem to be loaded with it." He observed. " In fact these purple balls are balls of spiritual pressure, or at least that is what I've hypothesis so far."

" I see I'm going to have to watch out for you Molly," Joel laughed. I smiled while still staring in wonder at my hands. Reaching out Joel started to touch one of the orbs.

" No," Yoruichi warned as she jumped in front of me. " We are still not completely sure what effect these spears with have. Its best if Molly do the honors."

" Ok," I mumbled. Reaching out with my still glowing hand I went to grab at the smallest sphere expecting pain. The ball of purple spun for a moment over my hands for a before setting, hovering over my palm calmly. " I did it," I said.

" Amazing," Rukia said as she walked in between the several orbs that floated through the air. " They feel so warm, even through I'm not touching them. Almost as if its…"

_This is so amazing…_I thought to myself as I blocked out everyone's chatting around me and focused on the ball of purple light hovering above my hands. _I wonder if I have to say some special words to make this thing work. Just like the others do before they do an attack? If so what should I say…or maybe I should just concentrate. _Curling my fingers around the purple orb began to concentrate on the orb in my hand as wells as the ones surrounding us.

The orbs increased in glow and size almost doubling instantly. But still I continued. Doing what I had not idea. But something instead was telling me that whatever it was I had to continue.

" Spread…. and protect…" I whispered before I realized what I was saying.

" Wha…"

" Huh.."

" Mmmm…"

The orbs one by one began to spread and stretched out before us, their lights shining vibrantly creating a done like shield that spread from one side of the arena to the next.

" How'd I do…?" I instantly felt Yoruichi presence beside me.

" It's a shield. Made completely from your spiritual pressure from the feel of it. And it's strong."

Turning my gaze to Joel, I watched as his hand came up against the shield then slide down. Rangiku, Rukia, and Hitsugaya's did the same apparently believing that I could do such a thing.

" Can you break it down?" Yoruichi asked. I nodded.

" I think." Concentrating again I held out both my hands and mumbled the words "scatter" instantly the orbs began to crack and melt away. Until nothing but a small portion remained.

Dimming down it made it way back to my hands stopping only when it got there. Then turning my focus down I moved my hands swiftly out the way taking the orb with them.

" Hmmm… Well I'm impressed." He smiled. " Very impressed indeed. In only two hours you accomplished what would have taken normal humans a month of serious training to do. Even with all that spiritual pressure leaking out of you."

" Which now leads to part two of your training. Since you've already accomplished part one," Yoruichi replied. " Learning to control that power so that you will be able to configure any other special abilities you may have."

Nodding I stood up quickly. " Ok," I said. " I'm ready." I mean I've accomplished this much why not try and go for more?"

" That's what I like to hear. Now lets begin."

* * *

_Kill the girl…a simpler solution that I believed it would be. _Ulquiorra thought as he faced Grimmjow.

" You're probably not even going to do it," Grimmjow laughed. " You're too connected to her too." Leaning against the wall Grimmjow grinned. " Which when you think about it she does resemble that bitch you were so attached to back in Huedo Mundo. Even her spiritual pressure is the same."

Turning Ulquiorra began to walk away, no longer needed the assistance of Grimmjow. Since he had already gotten the answers he needed. " She's going to choose her own kind you know," Grimmjow chuckled. " They always do." Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks. " And leave you, just like the last bitch." Laughing out loud Grimmjow held his stance as Ulquiorra turned swiftly towards him a murderous intent in mind.

Then lunging Ulquiorra prepared to stab Grimmjow straight in the chest when he was interrupted by Lolli, who at that instant jumped from where she standing down below in front of Grimmjow.

" No, no, no big boy," she cooed as blocked his blow with her tough hands. " No one gets to my Grimmjow without going through me first. Got that."

Ulquiorra didn't reply. Pulling back he attacked again this time aiming for Lolli's chest. Somersaulting she dodged the blow just in the nick of time.

" Ha. And here I thought you were…" Flash stepping Ulquiorra appeared behind her. Then attacking again he hit her square in the shoulder. Sending her spawning to the ground below. " Dammit," she coughed.

Flashing back in front of Grimmjow Ulquiorra kept his back to him as he replied. " I have all I need to know from you Grimmjow. At least for now. Farewell." Folding his hands in his pockets he continued down the blood stained corridor at which he came. Mighting anyone who dared to test him again.

* * *

" Ahh…is it possible to say that every part of my body hurts right now?"

" Well yes and no," Joel replied as he let me in through my window. Now in my physical body I felt a little more in control. " At least Rin was happy to hear about you and your powers."

" Yeah. And Renji to, he couldn't believe that in four short hours I could accomplish so much." Lifting my hands I studied them. " I can't believe that I can even do what I did. Its all so amazing."

" Its not that amazing," Joel replied flopping down on my bed. Meditating on my pillow I waved my finger towards Joel. The pillow (with much effort from me) was suddenly clothed in purple aura as it moved towards Joel. Then dropping my finger the pillow followed my movements.

Another power I realized I had when I was in training with Yoruichi. So in the short list of things I could now do levitation was added, along with the ability to make shields and orbs of a variety of sizes. Yoruichi said there were a variety more things I could do as time went on but for now the extent of my powers.

" Hey," he yelled as he threw the pillow aside. " Ok I'll admit being able to move things around with your freaky mind is pretty damn cool." He admitted.

" See I get my way," I replied sitting on the bed next to him. After a moment of silence Joel lifted the pillow and slapped me playfully with it. Surprised I jumped immediately and grabbing the pillow beside his head I slammed it down against his face.

" Ow that hurt," he laughed. I laughed back. Then taking the pillow he pressed it up against my face at the same time he grabbed my wrist and flipped me on my back. Our faces lingered there for a moment inches apart before I wrestled him onto his back. Missing the edge of the bed, sending us both sprawling off the end.

My face was buried in his shoulder, as I made no real move to remove myself from his body. _He's so warm…_I thought…_unlike Ulquiorra…he even smells different…_Sighing Joel placed a hand on my back. I made no move to stop him.

" Molly…" he said. " I just want you to be happy," he replied. Sitting up from against his chest I studied his face. He was looking past me his face serious.

" What you don't think I'm happy," I smiled down at him. His eyes turned to me then. And I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything.

" You know what I mean, you stubborn girl," he said. " I want you too be truly happy, completely happy. Not just momentary. Like you are now. I want you to be happy from your heart."

" I'm trying," I mumbled looking away from his face so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. Sitting up he took me with him. So I was on my knees in between his long legs. Then pulling me forcefully up against his chest he gave me a tender hug.

" Then try a little harder," he said.

Placing both my hands against his chest I chuckled. " You're an idiot," I said against his shoulder.

" The one and only," he said. I couldn't help but grin.

**

* * *

**

I awoke late that night feeling Ulquiorra's familiar presence in the air.

" Ulquiorra," I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

Sure enough there was standing beside my window his hand upon the seal as he glanced out as if waiting for something. Throwing my legs over the bed I stood up, forgetting the ache the motion sent through my body. " I didn't think you would be back so soon," I said nearing closer to him. His eyes reminded fixed on the view outside.

I suddenly couldn't explain why but I wanted him to look my way. I wanted to look in his eyes…_those beautiful green eyes. _

" Tell me Molly. How much do you value life?"

" What do you mea…" before I could finish my sentence I felt Ulquiorra's cold fingers curl tightly around my neck and push me against the wall. Choking I managed to cough out his name. " Ulquiorra…?" I coughed as he tightened his grip. Grabbing his wrist I attempted to pull his hands from my neck. Gaining no success.

His eyes cold and just as emotionless as ever stared aloofly into mine. Surging all my spiritual pressure into my hands I watched as they flared the same purple tint as they did during my training, then the orbs form around the room. He didn't flinch nor look away from my gaze. _He really wants to kill me…to break the bond…I won't fight him…I won't. _Closing my eyes I allowed myself to power down, and instead sircame to the feeling of him choking the life out me.

" I could kill you girl," he stated. And you would sit here and let me take your life."

Looking down I struggled to find the words to say to him. " Well I…"

" Do you really not value life?" His fingers then loosened around my neck until they were more like a cold compress than a choker. I didn't answer I couldn't answer. Bending down he stopped when his mouth was inches from my ear. " You must dwell girl," he said his cold breath hitting my aching neck and making me shiver.

" Ulqui…"

" Do you hear me girl?" He asked as he moved his hand upward letting it rest on my jaw, the tip of his thumb on my bottom lip, As he stared all he while down at me. Nodding I went to say something back when he silenced me by moving his thumb gently across my lips as fascinated by their feel.

Blushing I tried to turn my face away from his but he held me tightly.

" Ulquiorra…" I sighed. " I want you to live to…" I said. " I don't want you to die. Not by hands or anyone else's. I want you to live…along with me…so… " Lifting up on my toes I pressed my lips gently against his non responding ones. Suddenly taken back by the unguarded way he let me press my lips against his I moved away from him slowly.

The pressure inside of me began to build and I was suddenly aware of the purple orbs beginning to form without my guidance. Pulling away Ulquiorra placed a white hand to his lips. " That was not expected," he said his voice sounding almost surprised.

Blushing I replied back, " Sorry…I didn't mean to…and…I don't know what just came over me." Swiping my hand over the nearest orb I made it disappear before continuing. " Lets just pretend that didn't happen," I said heading back to my bed.

" Such a small thing as that bothers you?" Ulquiorra asked as his eyes drifted down to where I was perched on the fence. " A kiss," he said.

" Well um I guess since…a kiss when directed in a certain way can mean a lot of things." I said the blush coming to my face. His green eyes stayed locked where they were.

" Like what girl? Explain." He demanded. I shrugged.

" You know like one kiss could mean love, or the other friendship, or one could be reserved for just those in your family," I said adverting my eyes to the ground away from his demanding stare.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence he stepped in front of me in one long stride. " And what was that a sigh of?" he demanded coldly. I looked up surprise almost loosing my balance. Gazing away I attempted to piece together in my own mind why I kissed him the first place.

" It meant nothing," I whispered my head down. " Nothing at all." Raising my head I smiled at him. " Just a spur of the moment is all. _Why don't I just tell him the truth…I wanted to know what I would feel like to kiss you…?_" I guess what I really wanted to tell you is that I with a little training from Yoruichi I discovered I had a new power. But I guess by looking around the room you already figured out that much…" I felt my voice trail off as Ulquiorra continued to stare at me.

" _You must dwell girl," _thinking about his earlier comment I couldn't help but blush. Reaching up I placed my fingers on my bruised neck. _He really wants me to live. Does that mean he cares? _

" Ulquiorra…earlier you said I must live. Well I want to take back what I said about the kiss meaning nothing..." Glancing up I locked eyes with him. Brown against green, I felt the pressure build in the room. " That'll be our promise to each other. Our promise to each other that no matter what we'll live. Ok Ulquiorra."

He glanced at me for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding. " Very well," he agreed.

* * *

"And you best not forget," Molly winked, as she lay upon her bed. Ulquiorra watched her all the while still remembering the smell of her hair as she neared closer the feel of her warm lips upon his cold ones. Surprised at the moment he didn't know what to do except stand where he was.

_" Its our promise to each other," _she said smiling. _" Our promise to live no matter what." _

_" That girl…Molly…" _Brushing his fingers across his lips hurriedly he recaptured the feel of her lips if only for that small moment to the back of his mind, for later times to come.

_To promise me such a thing by a kiss, it would surely mean she saw as…a friend…lov…_cutting himself short Ulquiorra reached a white hand out to the young woman, gently pushing her scrambled hair out her face, then letting his eyes roam over her beautiful face he for once in his existence thought about the next day's events and what was to come with small hope in mind.

**

* * *

**

" Your yawning again," Rin replied as we walked down the corridor towards the next class. Her usual book in her hand, only this time instead of a maid's outsfit she wore some sort of school uniform that consisted of a white shirt with a bow and a short ruffed skirt.

" Am I?" I asked as I pushed back my hair from my face.

" Should I tell Joel that you aren't getting enough sleep?" She asked me. Smiling I stopped in place.

" No. I'm getting plenty enough sleep. I'm just a bit dowsy. And besides he said he wouldn't be back from that mission or what ever for a while. So its just you and me now."

" Should I go and get us a table for lunch then?"

" No. I think we should go to the special place. I kinda wanna practice my shields and techniches Yunachi showed me yesterday."

" Your neck," she started, " and those bruises, they look as if someone has been choking you."

Touching my neck I acted surprised as if I didn't know what she was talking about. Through this morning before leaving I pounded my neck with my mother's makeup. " It must have happened yesterday when me and Joel were wrestling," I excused smiling. Her eyes drifted to the book in her hands.

" Very well then," she replied.

" Now come on. I want to get an early start on my training before the others come." Grabbing her hand I ran ahead dragging her behind me.

* * *

**Omg she kissed him....I cant really believe it. What's going to happen when Joel finds out? He's totally going to flip....he already doesnt like Ulquiorra...Wow..I cant wait to write the next chapter...and Molly's powers i wonder if their going to get any stronger....i really dont know but I can't wait to start writing again....Yay! So excited...**

** Love you all....and thanks to all my wonder supporters.....continue to live....for me for you....yay!!!!!! I Love you guys....**


	16. Desire

**Yay another chapter. I'm so excited. How long has it been...two weeks a month...I dont know! But anyway. I'm so happy to have finally got to another chapter. Which might i say with everything going on I'm surprised I even did it. But anyway....I hope you enjoy. **

**If you guys have any questions/concerns please feel free to ask m through reviews, messages...my email is posted...all that good stuff. I love hearing about my work good or bad. So with that said read review enjoy. All that jazz!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Desire **

Stop and protect," Molly yelled as she formed another shield surrounding Rin in a enclosed bubble.

" Burn Hi," Rin shouted as she released her zanpanto. A sword jagged and lighted blue like neon lights glowed as she lifted it then brought it down hard on the shield. Sending it cracking under Molly's palms.

Groaning lightly Molly fell to her knees. " Wow," Molly replied. " Your sword burned right through my shield."

" That's one of Hi's abilities. She can create a short lighting like current that can burn through just about anything." Rin replied.

" Cool. Lets do it again," Molly, replied stumbling to her full height then lifting her hands she focused all her energy once again into a shield.

Standing just above them Yoruichi and Urahara observed the two teens as they both trained. " Her powers really are unique. But it's not the first time I've seen something similar to it." Urahara replied, " She's going to have to train harder if she's going to improve the small abilities she has now."

" Yes well its seems that at the rate she's going now she won't have much of a problem." Yoruichi replied referring to the others who just arrived after their mission greeting Molly with smiles and squeezing hugs.

" It's a good they've grown accustomed to her. She's going to need that friendship to help her through what's to come," Urahara stated smiling. Yoruichi could do nothing but nod.

* * *

" And what the hell are you thinking about so deeply?" Renji asked me as I dazed off while walking beside him.

" Oh," I said perking up. " Nothing." Folding my hands in front of my body I continued to walk in silence, listening to Joel argue with Rukia and Rangiku about something or another. " Actually," I said. " I do have a question to ask you. About Soul Reapers and Hollows."

" Go ahead, I'm listening."

" What happens to a arrancar?" I paused, " after a Soul Reaper defeats them? Do they go back to the Soul Society like some hollows do or do they…?"

" Well hollows and Arrancar are the same things. Except that arrancars removed their mask as Hollows. So would suppose that some would go to the soul society. Or in the case of most fade…" He stopped short.

" Fade where?" I asked.

" Fade into nothingness." He replied. I felt my eyes involuntarily widen at his statement.

_Fade into nothingness…Ulquiorra…_

" Why the question all of a sudden?"

" Oh. No real reason. Just wondering." Glancing away from him I could still feel his eyes on me even after the others caught up with us. But I ignored him. In fear that he would see the emotion in my eyes that I was so desperately trying to hide.

* * *

It was around midnight that Ulquiorra heard the door to Molly's house open then her foot steps as she strolled inside.

" Gram I'm home. And I brought groceries," she yelled.

" Ok dear," the woman yelled back. Sighing Molly proceeded towards her room. Upon entering and seeing Ulquiorra standing beside her bed Molly's eyes widen and her cheeks reddened.

" Oh hi Ulquiorra. I didn't expect you to be here," she said as she shyly pulled the band holding up her unraveling hair out. Causing the brown locks to fall gently upon her shoulders. Ulquiorra felt his fingers twitch and that uneven urge surge again. Even from where he was standing he could still smell the fragrance of her hair and skin. Feel the touch of her warm skin through distance at that moment proved it impossible. " You usually don't come until later in the night." Pulling off her leather jacket that hung to her knees she let it fall to the floor.

Revealing her bare shoulders, and supple cleavage that hid beneath the tied corset. Her shirt, (short as usual) did nothing to cover her long elegantly curved legs, below the knees hidden in her laced boots. Turning away from him Molly struggled to unlace the ties holding her corset to her curved body. " Ulquiorra could you please help me unloosen this knot. I'm afraid Rangiku tied it a bit too tight."

Not waiting for a reply the girl back towards Ulquiorra until her back was directly in front of him. One of her hands held up her hair while the other held the corset in place to keep it from falling.

Ulquiorra could feel his will crumbling then. Never in the history of his extiense as an arrancar has such a surge of raw desire spark within his chest, over a female a human female at that. Drawing his hands deseatly over the strings that held her corset tightly in place he pulled the loose end of the knot causing it to unravel.

Sighing the girl relaxed her shoulders and waited for him to proceed pulling the cris-crossing strings loose. Not wasting any time he continued to pull the strings from against each other. The tips of his fingers brushing the skin of her back every so often only proving to add more wood to the fire of his desire, until he reached the end or her knotted corset.

" Thank you," she sighed in relief. " I didn't know how much longer I could stand being in that thing." Turning to face him she let her hair fall back down to her shoulder as she smiled. Her face flustered and embarrassed as if the ordeal had affected her as much as it did Ulquiorra. And yet that look only served to drive him even more into his pit of longing.

The longing that after just those few moments of being close to her body and observing her features made him want to strip her bare and take her right where she stood, just to put it lightly. _Why now do such foreign thought suddenly occur through me? _He questioned as he watched the girl struggle to keep eye contact with him. He had always thought such things as loosing control of one's desires for flesh to be beneath him. And would have much rathered to have kept himself disciplined, unlike the other arrancars who had gladly indulged in the pleasures given to them by willing and serving arrancar women under Aizen.

Even when commanded by Aizen to relax and enjoy himself with the arrancar women Aizen sent to his quarters, Ulquiorra still found no real enjoyment in what they had to offer and what they did in order to please him. Which often sent them back to Aizen both disappointed and complaining.

_But his girl…_this girl was stirring him just by standing here. Doing nothing intentionally to actually tempt him, but torturing him all the more so. Attempting to lure of the thought of her body and how it would look…feel pressed against his, her voice in the heat of passion in his ears, he turned away from the girl.

" Is that all girl?" he asked his back still to her.

" Y-yes," she said. " Thank you." Folding her arms tightly to her chest she ran towards the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

_That look_….I thought as the cold water caressed my aching shoulders back and stomach. It made be shiver just thinking about it. _It kinda made me want to throw myself back at him again…his eyes were so filled with longing, and sadness…I wonder what he's longing for…_my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Grandma's knocking on the wall outside of the shower.

" Call Molly," she shouted.

" Ok," I shouted back turning off the shower and pulling myself from the tub. Suddenly realizing just how cold I had the water running. Then wrapping the towel around myself I ran from the bathroom past Ulquiorra to the living room where the phone which was off the hook sat on the couches edge. On the table beside it sat a wine glass and bottle from where gram was sitting and drinking her daily glass of recommended wine.

" Hello," I answered excitedly. " Mom, Dad…"

" Hello honey," Dad said.

" Hi Dad. How's you guys trip?"

" Its good honey. Really good, your mother is really enjoying the sceneries."

" That's really good Dad. So…when do you plan on coming home. The deadlines almost up and…"

" Well that's what I called about. The company…"

" Oh I see," I mumbled already knowing what he was going to say. Biting my lip I forced back tears that threatened to spring to my eyes.

" Its only another month and a half. We'll be back home right after that, the company just needs us to finish some things before…"

" Its ok Dad," I said stuggling to keep my voice from cracking. The energy began to build up in my chest until I noticed the orbs beginning to form around me once again. Not caring at the moment I continued. " I understand. So I'll see you in a another month and a week then?"

" Yes. See I knew you could handle it. And here your mother was worried you would break down again."

" Yep that's me." I sighed. " Mature as always." There was a moment of awkward silence before Dad spoke up again.

" Tell your Grandmother I said hi for me ok. I have to go, but I'll see you soon. Love ya honey."

" Love you too Dad," I whispered through my aching throat. He hung up moments later. But I kept the phone in my hands, as the tears rushed down my cheeks. The orbs continued to float, but I ignored them as I pressed my face in my hands and sobbed.

_I hate this…_I thought as my eyes wondered over to the wine glass and bottle. Grams light was already out noting that she was already asleep. Grabbing the bottle I quickly pushed it against my lips and began to guzzle the bottle.

The liquid felt warm against my mouth and throat as it went down. Hitting my belly like a heat pack, warming my core. Pausing for a breath I continued to drink from the twenty liter, a line of wine running down my chin. But I continued to drink, until I could no longer feel he hurt, the pain of my parent's lies. The unknowing longing that spread from my core down to my toes, the only bit of feeling I had left.

" Girl," I heard Ulquiorra called as he walked casually into the living room where I was sitting half dressed the empty bottle in my hands. I didn't move. He called again.

" Ulquiorra…" I slurred. " My powers feel ten times enhanced. Look at what I can do." Lifting my hands I formed a orb a little bigger than my fist. Ulquiorra took a step towards me.

I could feel the cold radiating off his skin as he neared closer to me. " Girl control yourself. Before you…" The lamp beside his hand burst in a ray of purple light. Spilling glass and light bulb pieces everywhere. Ulquiorra didn't so much as flinch.

" Ulquiorra…" I choked as I threw myself from the couch onto his where I buried my face in his shoulder. He didn't move as I gripped the clothing of his back harshly and sobbed violently into his chest.

" You have been drinking girl," he stated coldly. Pulling away from him I smiled in his face.

" And so what if I am?" I questioned pulling myself involuntarily towards his body. He didn't move. Reaching up I pushed the hair back from his face. He still made no move to stop me. " You want to fuck me don't you Ulquiorra?" I said the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them. He said nothing just continued to stare at me with unreadable eyes. Pulling myself up to his ear I whispered, " cause I want to strew you…"

I felt a combination of lust and the wine I drunk began to take over and control my actions as I moved my hands down his torso. " Just tell me what you want. I can give it too you…" Stopping just above the buckle of his belt I sighed, " Do you want me to touch you…or do you want to touch me."

_Stop it…stop it Molly you shouldn't be…but…_Grabbing his hands I pulled them up to where my breast started. Then curling his fingers I forced them to pull at my towel. Slightly releasing them from the towel's tightening hold. His gaze remained where it was locked on my face never once faltering from their destination. " Now its your turn." Grabbing his belt buckle I started to pull it from its loop when I felt his cold grip wrap securely around my wrist.

" That's enough girl," he said. " You're intoxicated and out of control."

" That's not true," I slurred, " I know what I'm doing…. and I know what your feeling. I know you want me…I can feel it. It doesn't take genius to know that much," I was yelling now. Not caring if it woke my Grandmother up or not.

_What the hell am I saying…my lust is talking for me. I'm drunk and I should stop…but…_ _this is want I want…need. His cold, hard body against mine…his lips…I want…I need…_Pressing my self up against his chest I pressed my lips forcefully against his. Feeling the hard pressure of his hands as they wrapped coldly around my arms and pulled me off.

" I will not repeat myself girl," he warned. Ignoring him I took hold of his shirt. Then pulling it free of the buttons I started to pull off my towel when I felt Ulquiorra hands curl about my hands holding them in place. " Stop." His demeanor was cold and shocking as he held my hands still.

" Oh...please Ulquiorra let me do this for you," I realized I was begging now. Tears running down my cheeks. " Let me please you. Please. You need this…I need this…please…" I continued to pull against the strain of his hands to no vale.

" You don't know what your saying girl." He said as he forcefully pushed me against the wall. Then pulling my hands forcefully above my head he held them still. " The liquor is affecting you thoughts, your actions. If you knew how you sounded…"

My ears felt clogged full of cotton, as he spoke none of the words getting through. Each one like mush, none reaching me. All I could feel was the desire curling in my belly getting worse and worse until it hurt. I needed to find some way to release this…_I have to…_he released my hands. Then turning away from me he started to walk away.

" Fine," I yelled. " I don't need you…I don't need this…" Pulling my towel tighter my eyes caught sight of the bracelet around my wrist. Prying it off I threw it with all my strength in his direction. I hit the ground with a clink. Then running towards the door I threw myself out into the cold night air.

* * *

I ended up in the park. On the grass beside the old swing set where Joel and I kissed. Tears streaming down my cheeks. My belly aching from the desire I felt towards Ulquiorra. The longing and wine from just minutes before still dormant.

" I hate this…" I mumbled hitting the ground with my fist.

" Hate what?"

" This…myself…life?"

" Why?"

" I strew everything up. My no matter what I is."

" Not everything."

" Yes, I do."

I felt the palms of cold hands reach around my shoulders. I sat frozen as breaths engulfed my ears. " Tell me Molly. Why would you think such a thing. Do you really not value life?" A face as white as snow appeared in front of me, half covered in a mask. I felt my mouth freeze over, and my shoulder blades start to burn as more hands made their way down my back. Then tracing my spine and folding over my hips and stomach only to make their way back up towards my beast.

My body burned with desire and cold as I let out a deep sigh. " I can make it all stop. The pain. The heartache…all of it," the voice cooed running a pale hand through my hair. " Do you want me too make it stop." Her face was inches from mine. I could feel her cold breath against my nose. I inched forward suddenly thinking of Ulquiorra. Someone's cold, smooth tongue slid above my earlobe causing me to wilthe slightly.

" I want," I gasped as hands came around the towel holding my bareness back. " I want…" before I could finish my sentence the girl in front of me attacked my lips with her own. Moaning lightly I pulled my arms around her neck uncontrollably and attacked her back.

_These are arrancars …_I told myself. _I have to get away from them…I have too…_ " Molly I can make it all stop?" She replied pulling away. Pressing her hand too my forehead she smiled.

" I want you too make it all stop," I sighed as her tongue made its way up my bottom lip. I felt dazed as if I was in a dream. And nothing else mattered. Not Mom not Dad, neither Joel nor Ulquiorra. Everything felt like a big blur.

I heard the soft wind of laughter from the being behind me. Then the feel of hands on my breast, my lips, then made their way between my thighs. " Yes, make it all stop," I whispered. " I want it all to stop."

* * *

Making a solid landing from a finishing blow to a hollow's head Joel patted the back of his head and yawned loudly. " Another job well done Rin," he cheered grinning.

" Yes sir," she replied shyly looking down.

" I guess we can go see Molly no…" _Wait a minute…_" Molly?"

" Sir…I sense it too. Molly's in trouble." Rin replied not wasting anytime as she flashed too the roof above. Following her Joel unsheathe his sword quickly.

" You sense it too. Hollows. Surrounding Molly's spiritual presence. _But where the hell is Ulquiorra? _

_I can feel it…he's coming for me…but…_A shock wave of pain shot up my spine as something sharp hit the underside of my shoulder blade. I tried to scream but couldn't as the pain continued onto the other side. _What the hell are they do…_

" Just wait little bitch," the main arrancar holding me in my arms replied. " It'll all be over soon." Fingers dug into my thighs as I bodies loomed over me.

I wanted to scream, shout, anything…as I felt the wine and lust began to fade my common sense start to come back to me. Twitching my fingers I attempted to move my hands at no vale. I could feel blood, running from my back and down my body. And the probability of dieing here, like this brought red too my face.

" S-stop…" I croaked, " Please stop…"

" We are about to end this now, bear with us…"

" No I don't want…"

" Shh…." She commented. " I think we have a visitors who wants to join in."

I felt and heard myself gasp as the realization of who it was dawned on me.

" Molly!" He yelled. I twitched.

" Joel," I whispered doubting he could hear me.

The lead Arrancar laughed. I felt her hands relieve themselves off my thighs. " I've been waiting to fight you again

_Ulquiorra if here too? They're both here together…_ " Ulquiorra." I managed to choke out.

" Do not talk girl," he commanded. " You will be safe soon enough."

" Danmmit," Joel yelled as he realized that tearing through the arrancars surrounding Molly was all but useless.

" That arrancar woman," Ulquiorra started. " I'm going to kill her," he replied simply. " You get the girl."

Nodding, Joel refused to let himself protest to his commands. Then looking over at Rin he felt deep regret pass over his body. Regret for even letting her come in the first place. Instead of keeping watch. " Rin…"

Her eyes were wide, and her body quivered as she locked sight of the arrancars surrounding Molly. " I'm going to kill them all," she whispered aloofly. " For what they're doing to Molly. I won't let a single one live."

" Rin…"

" Don't protest against her resolve. Those arrancars deserve what they get." Ulquiorra replied his eyes still locked on the main arrancar. She smirked. Then without a word she lunged towards Ulquiorra. Who already seeing what she had planned quickly avoided her attack.

" Guess what Ulquiorra," she taunted, " I'm going to use my sword today. Something that you lack," she said as she pulled her sword from her sheath. " And then I'm going to kill you. And take that girl back to Grimmjow. And then…" her eyes widen in madness. " He'll be happy. Really happy with me!"

Launching forward she brought her sword down against Ulquiorra in attempt to strike him. Lifting his hand he halted the blade before it came in contact with is hardened flesh. Then wrapping his hand around the blade he held it still.

" What the hell are you…?"

" Cero," he said, at the same time a blast of blue light formed from his hand.

" What…? No…" she cried as it surrounded her suddenly. Sending her spiraling too the ground below. " Damn it," she cried. Her body was burned giving it a reddish apprance. Her clothes in ruin. " It wasn't suppose to be like thi…"

Bringing his fist up he socked her securely I the face sending her slamming against the brick wall of the playground. Groaning she attempted to lift herself up, getting half way there when as hand caught her by the throat and slammed her ruffly against the brick wall. Choking she locked scorched hands around his wrist. Digging her nails into his flesh she struggled against his grasp as the gleam of her sword in his free hand caught he attention.

" No…you won't…stop…" Bring the point of the sword up at a angle he brought it down hard against her chest. She screamed as the sword pentrated flesh and then the bones of her ribs to hit her lungs, just missing her heart. But Ulquiorra wasn't done yet. Pushing against the sword harder he pushed it through her back, then the wall. " Grimmjow will kill you when he finds out what you've done he'll…"

" Your threats mean nothing to me," he said. Yanking out the sword he let her fall too the ground. She screamed.

" Where the hell are you going?"

" If you do not wish for me to penetrate your heart woman I suggest you call off the arrancars that have taken hold of Molly. And I suggest you do it now."

* * *

" _There will always be people who love and protect you. Follow you into the darkness just to lead you too the light. Because they love you, even when you mess up make a mistake. They will still be there. Because your not alone Molly…your not ever alone…_

" W-what happened…?" I asked as I painfully opened my eyes.

" Don't move," Joel said pushing me back down. " We're healing you."

" Oh, is that what you're doing?" I mumbled, " W-where's Ulquiorra?" Glancing around at the area I could not see nor sense him anywhere. " The last thing I remember is seeing him pinning that chick to the wall. What happened? Did he defeat her?"

Joel looked sober, " yeah," he mumbled, " he did."

" Oh is he ok?"

" Yes," Joel replied. " Now sit still. We're calling Yoruichi to come and move you."

" Great," I said. Really great. I hope she has a good bed in hand cause I think all that wine is starting to kick in."

" Wine?"

" Goodnight Joel," I smiled yawning and ignoring the pain it caused.

" Goodnight Molly," Joel smiled. Rubbing his hand across my forehead he then bent down and kissed me in the middle of my eyes. I smiled. Then closing my eyes I let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter. But dont worry I'll be posting soon. So with that said. See ya later. And dont forget to review. Your love and support is like holy water for my soul. It impires me to be better. Love ya bye. **

**Oh almost forgot I am also in need for suggestions and ideas so i can keep this story going so if any one has any you can contact me me. You know where too. Any ideas and suggestions will be considered and proabably used. So yeah. Please dont hold back i need everything you guys have..!**


	17. Recovery

**Yay. Another Chapter finally. Well before i proceed i would like to think my friends for giving me such good ideas. And those online who did give me ideas about this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter. And i hope you guys really enjoy it. I plan on explaining more about whats going on in later chapters, and get more serious. So with that said please enjoy this chapter. And dont forget to tell me how you like it. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Recovery

" Is this yours?" Ulquiorra asked as he threw the bleeding arrancar to the floor. She coughed and spat blood curling down the side of her mouth.

" Damn Ulquiorra what the hell did you do to her?" Grimmjow grinned.

" She will live. But I can promise you one thing. If she attacks me again I will not hold back," cautioned his tone leaving no room for discussion.

" What made you hold back this time?" Inquired Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra did not answer. He had no answer. Grimmjow chuckled. " Ok, Ok, I get it. Did you hear that Lolli? Stay the fuck away from his woman. Or your dead meat." Turning away from both of them Grimmjow proceeded back to his room. Only to stop halfway. Turning he grinned, " Why the fuck are you still here. Get the fuck out if you don't plan on staying."

Giving Grimmjow a quick warning glance Ulquiorra turned on his heel and proceeded towards the exit, not bothering to look back.

* * *

" I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" I mumbled as I opened both eyes. " Am I?" Sitting up quickly I pulled my shirt up to examine my back and shoulders. _Bear as if I never got hur…_

" Errr…." Came a voice from across my bed. Looking up from what I was doing I turned my eyes to where the sound was coming from. Sitting on the edge of the bed, stuffed and beady eyed was a stuffed lion. It stared at me I stared back. " Err…I think I'm in love!" It jumped from where it was standing towards me its small arms outstretched.

" What the hell!" I yelled throwing my hand up. Instantly a purple orb surrounded him. He floated aimlessly. " You can talk. You're a teddy bear and you can talk."

" Not a teddy bear but a lion. Much more manly. But if you want to call me a teddy bear, then anything for you baby." His small eyes gleamed. " Now let me out of his ball so I can enjoy you…" Placing all four of his arms and legs against the orb he struggled to push himself free.

" Ok so now I'm officially weirded out."

" Let me out of here!"

" Where am I?" I demanded.

" Urhara's shop duh," the lion replied.

" B-but how? I thought that only my soul could be…"

The door to the room I was sitting in slid open. " In most causes that would have too be done. But this time I used a technique that allowed us to transfer your body without any problems. Good thing you were unconious it wouldn't have work if you were fully awake."

" Oh. Well explain the talking lion. Cause I'm confused."

" You mean Kon."

" That's his name?"

" Damn right it is sister," he snapped.

" He's harmless," Urahara replied. Dropping my hands I allowed the orb to fall from his body. He landed with a plop on my lap.

" Yes, yes, those glamorous mounds, there like treasures from above." Leaping forward he attached himself to the front of my chest.

" Unless you're a girl with…well," folding the fan in front of his face Urahara turned away.

" Glamorous mounds. I love you I love you." Kon whispered in my chest. Glaring in disgust I grabbed him up quickly.

" You little…" Throwing him across the room he hit the wall with a squeak. " Perverted little talking lion thing."

" Oh don't be so hard on Kon," Joel replied as he walked in the room. " He can't help if he has a soft spot for girls like you."

" Which is supposed to mean?"

" Nothing," Joel replied as he bent down to pick up Kon. " You ok now?"

" Yeah I guess," I replied touching my shoulder blades. " How long was I out?"

" Three days," Urahara replied.

" Are you serious?"

" Yes. But we were to blame for half of that. In order for the healing process to completely work we had to keep you in a state of uncouniousness. So don't worry."

" As long as it was you guys doing?" I said.

Joel laughed, "You talk a lot in your sleep."

" What did I say? Oh please say I didn't say anything embarrassing."

" No. It was mostly just people's names." He looked down for a moment. The flipping Kon over in his palm he sighed. " You should really let Rin know your ok. She refuses to come in here until she hears that you are."

" Didn't know she cared, " I declared.

" Well she does," Joel replied.

" Should I yell for her or…"

" No need, she's right by the door."

" Rin…"

" Yes Molly." Stepping from beside the door Rin walked in slowly. Her face down.

" I'm ok Rin," I Beamed.

" I see," she replied aloofly. " I'm happy." She took a couple more steps forward, until she was two feet away from my bed. Reaching out I leaned over and took her hand.

" Ri…"

Leaping forward she wrapped both her arms around my neck and trapped me in a tight embrace. " I'm happy too Rin. Thank you for caring." I said as I felt her tears run onto my neck.

* * *

_I know you want me…I can feel it. It doesn't take genius to know that much. _Could she really see it. His desire. His sudden need for her. Or was that just her slur of the moment. The lust of her intoxicated sanity. Reaching out he involuntarily touched a hand to his lips. They still tingled from the night before.

Even knowing she was intoxicated and unlike herself, he still yearned for her. His whole body was pinned against his own iron strong will. If he hadn't grabbed her, hadn't forced her too move away, he would have attacked her. Attacked her with all his bottled up passion and desire. Just as she attacked him, this he knew for a fact.

Pushing back his hair he let his fingers pause for a moment over small piece of his mask that had began to form. _So my powers are returning, _he thought. _How much longer until my sword regenerates like the rest of my body? _Slowly lowering his arm his eyes caught sight of the bracelet at his wrist. _As long as I'm attached too this girl they may never fully return. _

_"The only way to break the bond is too kill the girl," _Surely the thought of killing the girl did occur in his mind. For it was a simple task. He could kill her far easier than she could kill him. And after tonight it was very obvious that she had little regard for her life, through others around her held it in high concerns.

_" I'm taking her back to Yurichi and away from here. She'll be healed there." _

_" And away from me."_

_" Yes, which is the best thing now." _

He could still remember the conversation between himself and Joel. Still hear the hatred in Joel's voice as he spoke.

_" I just don't understand. Your name was the first to come out her mouth. You a hollow. I don't see how she could…" _

Ulquiorra had no answer, all he could do was stand and stare as Joel growled in frustration then turned back to where Molly was. His determined and willful eyes now distant and bewildered.

" That Joel," he replied. " I do not know." Which was the truth he did not know. Hadn't the slightest idea, how she could possibly love a hollow.

* * *

" Food time," Rukia announced as she barged in my room. Joel, Rin and I were sitting on the bed facing each other as we took turns playing a game of checkers. Kon sat on my lap his soft head pressed against my chest. " We made Muso."

" You mean I made Muso," Renji complained appearing behind her. His usual smirk on his face. His hair was no longer up but flowed over his chest in two long braids. He wore a apron that had written in sloppy letters on its front, " Kiss me I'm a red head."

" You, me what's the difference. Either way we have food." Sitting the tray in

front of me Rukia grinned.

" Thanks Ruki…" I began. She stopped me.

" Wait that's not it. Ta-da." She pointed to the door. A moment later Rangiku walked in wearing nurse's outfit. Beside her Hitsugaya stood a soggy seven-layer cake in his hands.

" Ah…Joel," I said. He shrugged.

" It's a get well soon cake. Isn't it great?" Rukia cheered. I smile wearily.

" I made it," Rangiku cheered snatching the cake from Hitsugaya. " Its beautiful just likes you."

I stared at the soggy whipped cake, and then cracked a weak smile. " Thanks Rangiku. Thanks everyone you don't know what his means to me?"

" Now what are waiting for lets dig in," Rangiku cheered.

" Calm down Rangiku before you drop the cake," Hitsugaya snapped back.

" Hey don't eat it all," Renji complained. " Rangiku!"

Amongst the confusion I turned to Joel. " I didn't know you had such interesting friends when I met you."

" Neither did I," I said. " I should have introduced you earlier."

" Yeah you should have. I like these guys."

" Their just loveable," Joel commented.

Turning to where they were surrounding the soggy cake I yelled, " Aren't you guys going to share with me. Yes me the chick in the bed that you originally made the cake for." A smile spread across each one of their faces. They started towards me plates in hand when the door burst open and Urahara walked in, a curvy woman with black hair and a dark skin beside him, wearing partially nothing.

" You guys are having a party and you didn't invite me! That just won't do." He raved waving his fan in front of his face.

" That's because you're strange," Rukia commented shoving her cake in her mouth.

" Well that's mean."

I surveyed the woman standing beside Urahara. Her arms were crossed her face serious. She looked somewhat familiar. " Hi, if you don't mind me asking. Who are you?"

" You don't recognize me?" She said smirking. " That hurts Molly."

Urahara placed the fan over his face again. " Think really hard. Who could she possibly be?"

" Your girlfriend," I answered out the top of my head. He nearly fell over. " Oh, no…she's far from that."

I looked her up and down again, _she's so familiar I just don't know who…_" Yunachi," I replied. Before I could react or even see, she had me in her arms.

" I didn't think you were ever get it ," She said.

" I thought you were a cat?"

" That's my other form," she said letting me go.

" I thought you were a boy."

" Yes, well most people do. I'm surprised you didn't flip out like most who figure out that I'm not really a cat nor a man."

I smiled. Seeing the things I've seen. How could I be? Talking teddy bears. Sprit creatures called Soul Reapers. Hollows. Not much could surprise at girl after all this. " So you can like change whenever you want or is it a every full moon thing?"

" Whenever I please I could do it right now if you…"

" NO!" Everyone yelled in unison.

" Why not?" I asked.

Urahara laughed, " Lets just say Yunachi lacks a sense of modesty when it comes to changing."

Yoruichi laughed at this. " Maybe some other time then. When it's just the two of you. Those sissies in here don't seem to be able to handle a body like mine. Now that that is settled. How are you feeling?"

I ran my hands over my shoulder blades. " Better than I have in a long time," I replied. I heard Joel sigh in relief. " What was her motive in attacking me anyway?"

" According to what she said when she was attacking Ulquiorra she planned on taking you back to Grimmjow."

" Man I'm jealous how does Molly get so many admirers?" Rangiku whined as she licked her spoon clean. Hitsugaya huffed.

" I don't know," I replied. " When I was under her control she seemed more willing to kill me then to take me back."

" What happened to her body?"

" Ulquiorra took her," Joel answered. " Weather he killed her or not I'm not sure."

I thought about the vision of Ulquiorra with the girl pinned against the wall. And wondered if he really did kill her. Or did he mainly just take her back to Grimmjow?

" Either way," Joel replied brushing his hand across my slightly bruised cheek. I blushed from his warm touch. " She's safe and sound now."

" When will I be able to go home?" I asked.

" Whenever I take you back," Joel replied. " Besides its better that you stay here away from your house for a while. Don't worry your grandmother knows your going to be a away for little while and…"

" Joel," I started. The room suddenly went quiet.

" Molly don't argue," he replied cutting me off smoothly. " It's already done. Your not going anywhere near that house without me there. It's already decided."

I started to open my mouth and tell him that I wasn't under his control that I could decide when I went home. But I shut it instantly; the look he was giving me wasn't giving me any clearance to say anything. " Oh ok," I mumbled. He nodded. Obviously satisfied that his point had gotten through. Rolling my eyes I turned swiftly away from him. " Well smart guy what about school? Huh? Fucking retard."

" That's taken care of too," he said coolly. I rolled my eyes again. Then balling my hands into fist I resisted the urge to punch him squarely in the jaw.

" Just shut the hell up Joel," I snapped turning away from him. He smiled goofily.

* * *

**" **_Are you scared of me girl?" He asked reaching out leisurely. _

_" I'm not scared." I called back the tears falling gradually from my eyes. _

_" I see," he said wryly. Reaching out hesitantly I grabbed for his fading hand. Touching it momentarily before it faded into ashes his body soon to follow. _

Sitting up in the bed I wiped the old sweat from my forehead. _Another dream…after all this time?_ " I can't fucking do this anymore," I said as I pulled myself up on my elbows. After four days straight of sleeping, and being healed, sleeping and being healed I was starting to lose my mind. I had to get out of this room.

Throwing my legs over the bed I stood. Legs a bit wobbly as I mustured up enough strength to stand and head towards the door. Opening it slightly I peeked out suddenly. The coast was clear, no one was roaming the halls as usual guarding me from leaving. " Almost there I just have to…"

" Where are you going?"

I jumped. Standing behind me was the little girl from before. Her orange hair set in two ponytails, her eyes gray.

" No where. I mean too the restroom. Yeah I need to take another shower."

" But you already took one shower," she commented.

" I want to take a another one."

" Urahara told me too keep you away from the…"

" Listen," I mumbled. " All I want is too get a bit of fresh air. That is all I ask. Can I at least do that?"

She stared at me blankly. Sighing heavily I decided to push past her. She moved slightly but not enough to let me through.

" What the hell? How old are you?"

" Six," she said smiling.

I smiled sourly back, " That's good, great actually now move please."

" I'm sorry but I can't…" balling my hands into a fist I focused all my energy on entrapping her in a orb like I did Kon. Feeling the purple aura rise from my fingers and make their way towards the girl suddenly.

" Nice try," she whispered still smiling. " But Joel warned me you would do that." I felt my eyes widen, the girl was no longer standing in front of me.

" How did you?"

" Now please Molly would you go back too the room. The others aren't here right now and I'm suppose to wat…"

Ducking to the side I made it past her small body just by an inch. Hitting the wood floor with a clank, I took off to where the main room was. Expecting to see Urahara sitting there with his usual fan in hand and smirk. Instead what I saw made my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

An older version of me.

" Orhime," I said without thinking. Her eyes widened as well. Opening her mouth she said something in Japanese something I couldn't quite understand but I knew it was something along the lines of, " How do you know who I am?"

The little girl from before came whirling around the door frame her eyes filled with tears. " Mommy," she whined. I turned too Orhime. Standing she took the girl in her arms.

" Your Orhime, the girl from my dreams. The one that was captured. But your not that young…and Ulquiorra…"

Her eyes jumped at the sound of his name. " You know him?" She asked her accent strong.

Her question was all but lost to me as I shouted back, " You're the one he was in love with. Long for. I see it all the time when I sleep. I can't get it out of my head. Its like I'm you and all that happened, happened too me too and…"

" Ulquiorra is alive," she said. I let my eyes wonder over too the little girl in her arms. Orange spiked hair and gray eyes.

" Yes," I replied.

" When I first saw you days ago I was just as surprised. Then hearing the news from Joel I couldn't believe what I was being told. But sure enough there you were. Even now I can sense his thick and dark spiritual pressure in your veins. A mixture of both my spiritual pressure and his, combined to make one singl…"

" Wait a minute," I said. " What do you mean your spiritual pressure? Mine may be similar to yours but its not completely alike. And it's not yours."

" Molly," Orhime said. " You were created from my spiritual pressure and his mixed to…"

I held my ears and shut my eyes. Even now I could the images of Orhime cutting into my head making it impossible to think. _Why is this happening now of all times?_

" Did Urahara not explain it to you. Did none of the others?" She said standing up and touching my hands. I pulled away.

" No. Don't touch me." The images continued to swirl. I bit my lip in frustration. Tasting blood. " I'm not you. I'm just not. I refuse to believe that."

" Don't you see? Don't you realize?"

" No!" I shouted lifting my hand against her. I could feel the spritual energy curling from my fingertips into a tight ball around my hand. " Don't touch me. I'm not you ok? I'm not…"

" _My heart is with them…our hearts are one…" _

I felt her hands brace themselves around mine. Instantly the energy from my hand escaped me. Her arms come around my body pulling me in a tight embrace. " Urahara probably did not want to have to explain this too you when he just found out himself. But its true. I'm not saying that you are I, are the same person. Our experiences in life, and friends make us too completely different people as far as personality go. I'm just telling you how you came too be." She tightened her embrace. I hugged her back. Grateful for the warmth of other's body embraced around mine.

" I'm just so confused right now. " I'm being told that I'm one thing. And that Ulquiorra is another. But none of the pieces seem to line up. I'm just so confused."

" And that is where we come in." Standing in the door way was Urahara. His face was stern.

" Urahara…" I said. " Yoruichi. Where are the others?"

" Down in the training grounds. I asked them to remain there until I can explain the situation too you." Sitting in front of where we were Urahara stared at me for a long while before replying. " As Orhime told you before you are not a normal human being. But a being created when two spiritual pressures of reasonable sizes are morphed together to create one being. And in this case it's the spiritual pressures of Orhime and Ulquiorra." He paused.

I took my chance to open my mouth and speak. " Then why is my spiritual pressure more similar to Orhime's than its is to Ulquiorra?"

" Before you were made. As in before the energies were actually mixed we believe that Ulquiorra in his faded state provide only enough energy to actually form you and not enough to actually dominant the big picture. In turn picturing you in the likeness of Orhime herself."

" But I still have parents. I remember my childhood."

" They are not your birth parents," he replied simply.

" That's impossible…"

" Have you ever once asked them about the conditions of your birth. Or have they talked to you about it?"

" No never. I just assumed that…"

" Then there is your answer," Yoruichi replied. " You were made by Orhime and Ulquiorra. A mix of spiritual pressure so strong that it created a living being. And you served as a beckon for Ulquiorra when he materialized."

" So I'm like the kid of Ulquiorra and Orhime?" I asked.

Urahara smiled, " well yes and no. More like the sister of Orhime."

" So my life with my mother and father and brother, it was all nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that, they are still your family even if they didn't birth you." Urahara replied.

I nodded. Actually thinking about it I realized that what they were saying was true. I never really did fit into the family. George's death and mom and dad's leaving so eagerly proved that fact. I leaned back so I was sitting on my butt.

" Well that was a shocker. Does Ulquiorra know?"

" He does now. We just got done delivering the message too him. As well as the others."

" Great so now everyone is in on my new discovery. Yay." Lifting my self up I eyed the phone sitting on Urahara's counter. It would be so easy to call my adoptive folks right now. Call them and pile my guilt and shame on them. Blame them for my being this way. And tell them they weren't forgiven for not telling me the truth.

" You two are not the same people," Urahara said as if reading my thoughts. " But I guess you already knew that."

I nodded, " Yeah a little."

* * *

" Is that all Soul Reaper?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Yes."

" Does this surprise you?" Ulquiorra questioned not bothering to turn around and face Joel. Joel sighed heavily.

" I can't believe that someone as beautiful and willful as Molly could be created with the help of you? I just can't. A hollow. Its just not possible."

" And you are trying to tell me what?"

Joel continued, " Fuck. I can't fucking believe this. This only makes it more complicated. I could have lived without knowing. Lived without having to…I can only imagine how she feels right now. Realizing her parents aren't her real parents. Her brother is not her real brother."

Closing his eyes Ulquiorra imagined the girl sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she silently cried to herself. Those tears like rain, he could feel them now pouring down heavily. And it sent something roaring up his spine. Knowing he once again was the cause of that pain.

" Go to her," Ulquiorra replied.

" What?"

" You heard me Soul Reaper.. You are doing no good standing here balling too me. Your services are needed elsewhere."

" But…"

" I did not ask for you excuses," Ulquiorra replied turning away from Joel. Knowing that only Joel could ease that pain that he unwillingly caused. As much as it made him angry the thought of Joel holding her, watching her cry and comforting her, in ways he could not. He knew it had too be done.

" I'm going to talk to her," Joel said. Everyone nodded in agreement. " I…."

" We understand," Rukia announced. " Do what you have too do."

Nodding Joel headed down the hall. Suddenly being intercepted.

" She is sleeping," the girl with the spiked pigtails, replied as she blocked Joel's path. " She told me too keep things quiet whil…"

" I understand Rikku," Joel replied touching the girl's head. " Its only for a second ok." Not waiting for a reply Joel walked past the girl to where Molly was staying. Her door was cracked. And he could hear her wet sobs and muffled cries.

Opening the door slightly he slid into the darkened room. Sitting on the bed her head cradled in between Rin's shoulder was Molly. Upon entering Rin's face rose, her blackened doll like eyes focused in on the intruder standing at the door. " Shhh…." Rin hushed rubbing Molly's hair gently. Molly continued to sob.

" Rin. Can I have a minute with Molly I need to talk too…"

" No one is supposed to be here," Rin warned tightening her grip around Molly. Joel sighed.

" Rin I…"

" I want to make her stop," Rin whispered, her voice a choked cry. " Make her stop."

" I will Rin," Joel reassured. " I will." Walking to where Molly rested Joel placed a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing shifted for a moment. " Molly."

No reply.

" Molly. It's me Joel the idiot. Remember." No answer. " Listen I told everyone I would stop you from crying. Make you smile again. But you know what I'm not. You should cry. After what you've been through it's only right that you do. Sighing Joel habitably pushed his hand though his hair. " So cry Molly. Cry for all its worth. But just remember when you're done, when all your tears are dried up, we'll here. Me, Rin, everyone, we're right here for you. You don't have to cry alone."

Molly's breathing hitched. " Joel," she choked. Reaching out she pulled herself towards him. Falling forwards she let her head rested against his lap while the rest of her body trailed from Rin's.

Smiling lightly Joel placed his hand gently on Molly's head. " I will sit here as long as I takes."

**

* * *

**

**I want to go on.**

**Someone may have stolen your dream when it was young and fresh and you were innocent. Anger is natural. Grief is appropriate. Healing is mandatory. Restoration is possible.**

**-Jane Rubietta**

_How long has it been brother since I last wrote to you? Almost a year I guess. You must think me mad at you for waiting all this time, or angry for you not telling me the truth. But I'm not. Actually I'm relieved. I always knew in my heart that something like that was the case. _

_I'm happy because I could have been anything, anyone. But I ended up right here. And thinking about everything that has happened I realized that if I wasn't made, I would not have mad all the friends I have now. I remember you once telling me that life was life no matter how you obtained it. And that it was mine alone to control and curve as I pleased. I didn't understand back then. But I do now. _

_And thinking about it now. I realize that I will not dwell on what happened in the past, but I will move ahead. I will go on. I want to go on. _

_Molly. _

Holding the note at arms length she studied its contents one last time before taking it in between her fingers and tearing it apart into small pieces.

" I hope they reach you brother, where ever you are," she whispered as the wind beat furiously, and the rain poured down scrapping the sky and lifting the tiny pieces of paper from her hands.

She waited until all the piece of paper had drifted steadily into air to be carried off by the fierce wind before turning towards where Joel and Ulquiorra were. " We've waited for the rain this long you guys," she replied outstreaching both her hands to them. " We might as well enjoy it." Water spread down her face, mixing with her tears making it impossible to tell the difference between the two.

Reaching out they both grabbed opposite hands. She smiled at the contact. And for a moment she let the energy that seem to flow through her body be released but only for a moment.

_Molly, _Both Joel and Ulquiorra thought in unison. They could feel it too. Feel what she was feeling at exactly that moment.

* * *

**Yay....on to the next chapter!!! See ya then. I cant wait to start writing and figuring out what going to happen next in my Ulquiorra x Molly sega!!!!**


	18. Club Carnage

**Yay!!!! Another chapter. Another Day. This chapter i will admit does not have as much as the others. A relief i guess. Either way i wrote it and i hope you like it. I'm sorry I havent been posting in a while. ( For those who actually care). My computer had an little accident. ( Lets just say the only thing holding the screen to the desk top is a few wires.) So i may not be posting as much and fast as i usual do. ( Having to bum off others is what is delaying me.) So with that said please read...reread...and review...and enjoy. At least for the sake of me. **

* * *

**Club Carnage **

" Joel put me down," I warned as he threw me off his shoulder. We were standing in front of Urahara's shop, Joel, Rin and I.

"The others are inside," Rin replied. " Orihime is waiting for you too."

" Great," I said heading inside. Then opening the door I stepped in.

" Oh my beautiful, sweet, lovely mounds of joy. I love you I love you." Throwing himself forward Kon aimed for my chest. Which intercepted by Joel at the last moment by a strike from Joel's fist.

" Little pervert." He mumbled.

Ignoring them both I greeted everyone who sat around the table. " Is it dinner time or something?" I asked sitting beside Orihime who instantly upon my sitting wrapped my hand in hers. I blushed without realizing that I was.

" No we're just discussing some important matters," Urahara replied waving his fan over his face.

" Important matters like what?"

" Oh nothing, nothing," he waved the matter off.

" So…" I sighed. " When am I going to meet this famous Ichigo Guy?" I turned to Orihime who blushed.

" Y-you mean my husband?"

" Yep. I hear so much about him and I wanted to meet him in person. So when is he like coming?"

" Probably never," Rukia snapped folding her arms. " He's not that important you know."

" I still want to meet him." I said.

" I can tell him you want to meet him. But right now he's sorta busy."

" Actually when you think about it," Renji started, " Joel looks sorta like Kurosaki in more ways than one." Everyone turned to Joel who in turn blushed.

" I don't look anything like that pointy haired freak," he protested. Orihime laughed.

" You know now that I think about it he does kinda look like my Ichigo." Orihime giggle. A moment later Rangiku and Hitsugaya walked in. Both wearing matching kimonos, Rangiku's on was green and a little tighter through and exposed her cleavage.

"Captain and I went out shopping in cause anyone is wondering," she announced sitting down her bags.

He looked pissed. " No she went shopping while I fought off a mass of hollows."

" It's the same thing," she replied waving him off. " Now look what I brought you all for tonight." She starts dumping the bags onto the floor.

" What's happening tonight?" I replied. She looked shocked.

" Did you forget so soon what we talked about while you were bed side?"

" We talked about a lot Rangiku," I said.

" You remember don't you? The underground rave party thingy, you know where people party in some abandon warehouse," she tapped her finger against her lips. " What did you call it? Oh yeah, Club Carnage."

Now I knew what she was telling me it was Rangiku, Rin, Rukia and myself. I was telling them about the parties and clubs that Joel and I attended. " Oh that place." I mumbled.

" Yeah, we're going there tonight." She replied throwing a stack of clothes my way. " I've always wanted to experience American partying." She cheered.

I unfolded the stack of clothes and looked at them. There was a black shirt that cut off at the shoulders, its sides and arms and front were torn in long oval shapes. The sleeves looked as if they would go over my hands. A long belt was attached to its stomach. The pants were torn just as the shirt was. Belts looped and overlapped at its waist, then crossed and connected down at the knee. Only to meet back up and buckle on the bottom where the pants ended.

" I thought they would look just perfect with those boots you love to wear," she replied. I leaned over to give her a hug she accepted it.

" Thank you Rangiku," I said.

" Oh its no problem," she replied, then threw everyone else their clothes.

" How can I repay you?"

" Just show us a good time tonight," she said grinning. From the side Rukia screamed.

" How the heck am I suppose to put this on." She held up the black dress with chains hanging from its front and sides.

" Rin can show you, I brought her a dress similar too it."

I surveyed what everyone was else was to wear tonight. Rangiku brought Joel, Hitsugaya and Renji black leather jackets that looked like it would fit somewhat tightly to their bodies. Buckles were on the elbows and shoulders, they also had leather pants to match. Joel grinned at the sight of his new outfit Renji cringed and Hitsugaya looked annoyed.

" Well ain't that cute," Urahara cut in laughing, Yoruichi who was in cat form laughed as well.

Rangiku's eyes gleamed. " What are you two laughing at? I brought something for the both of you too. Even through you won't be attending tonight's get together I decided to take a look in that new lingerie store." Both Urahara and Yoruichi froze.

" Here I let you two open that bag for yourselves. She threw the bag in their direction; they flinched away from it like it was a ball of fire. " Have fun tonight," she snickered.

" I don't think we…" Yoruichi began but Rangiku was already turned towards Orihime with another bag with the same design as the one she gave Urahara and Yoruichi

" This is for you and Ichigo," she smiled placing the bag in Orihime's hands. " You guys have fun as well ok."

" Rangiku I don't know…" Orihime glanced into the bag then immediately looked out. Her face was the color of strawberries. " Rangiku!" She said looking down. Everyone leaned forward.

I heard Renji mumble, " What the heck is in that bag anyway?"

Still blushing and shaking Orihime slowly lifted the outfit out of the bag causing the whole room to gasp. Everyone that is except for Rangiku who was grinning like she just won the lottery. After a moment of silence I could no longer contain myself from laughing out loud causing the room to follow me in an uproar.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the girl's bed Ulquiorra watched as the girl brushed her hair in two tall ponytails then clipped on two black ribbons. After which she pulled out her makeup bag and started to apply her eyeliner and mascara, which glittered. She turned sharply. " How do I look?"

He stared at her for a long moment. Weighing the words in his head. Trying to find the right ones that would even come close to describing how she looked right now. _Beautiful, no surely she already knows that much about herself. _

" Alluring," he found himself saying before he could stop he could consider another word. The words had come out his mouth sharper than he had intended. She blinked her long glittering eyelashes twice.

" You don't think it's too much?"

" Not at all," he replied.

She turned back to the mirror. " Should I put this lipstick on too or…?"

" Your lips are fine as they are," he replied. She looked back in the mirror then puckering her lips she rubbed on some chap instead. He watched her intently, watched how her lips curved and twitched when she applied her balm, suddenly wanting too feel their texture as well.

" Are you coming with us to the party?" She asked. " Your welcome to come as well. In fact you don't even have to disguise yourself that much. You're fit right in." She was smiling at him again. That same tempting smile as before that curled tightly around the sides making it hard for him to reject her. Fearing that he would say the wrong thing he simply nodded.

She grinned, the white of her teeth showing through her lips. " There's clothes over there," she pointed on freshly painted black nail to the clothes in the corner. He didn't bother to turn he already knew they were there. " Oh almost forgot." She turned then rambling through her drawers she pulled out a fake pair of cat ears. Then reaching up she placed them on Ulquiorra's head. They blended in perfectly with his hair making it seem as if they grew out of his skull.

_Why am I now of all times urging to kiss her…? _He asked himself as she smiled up at her.

" You look just a cat," she laughed. " I'll leave you too get dressed now," she replied walking out of the door leaving him behind. He waited until the door shut completely before going to the clothesbasket and picking out the first thing he saw. It was all black so he had no problem. Then putting it on he went back out to where Molly was standing beside the door.

She glanced him up and down slowly. Her brownish eyes smiled up at him. " Just one more thing before we go." She grabbed his wrist then leading him back in the room she dug through her drawer one last time. This time pulling out a makeup kit, and tube of whitish paint the color of his skin sat on the side. Taking it in her hands she spurted some out of the tube then as gently as possible rubbed it against his face, blocking the cyan lines that ran down. Then pulling out a paintbrush she rubbed it into the black paint and drew three thick lines on either side of his face.

" Done now you really look like a cat."

" What is the point of this girl?" He asked making no move to wipe it off.

" Just for fun and besides that it's cute."

" Cute?" He asked raising one black eyebrow.

" Yeah cute." He wanted so badly to lean in and taste those words. But instead he settled with lightly running his fingertips over the skin of her lips. He felt her shutter.

" Well what you find cute girl," he replied taking his hands off her. " I find totally ridiculous and a waste of time." He wanted her to snap back at him. To use some human slang to express just how wrong he was, he wanted her to wipe that mask of mock happiness off her face. But she merely smiled a wry smile that he could tell was forced and turned away.

" This is the last night. The last night until Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia and Rin go back to Soul Society. I want to make it a good night. Since I don't know when I will ever see them again." He could tell by the way her voice was edged she was both excited and sad. But what he really wanted to see was her face. No matter her voice her face always told what she was feeling. She turned sharply; Ulquiorra could see a smile curling on the edges of her ample lips. " So lets make the best of it ok?"

He could do nothing but nod in agreement.

The ride down to the club lasted longer than Ulquiorra expected it to. He wasn't sure if it was because it was on the other side of the town, or if it was because Molly remained quiet throughout the entire ride there. Either way it was a longer ride then he wanted.

She jumped out of the car quickly; Joel and the other Soul Reapers were already there and dressed. He could see her face light up when she took sight of them and it made him wonder.

" Ulquiorra's with us tonight guys," she said as he stepped out the car. No one disagreed. Joel's eyebrows curved.

" Even hollows have to party," The Soul Reaper named Rangiku cheered. " And love the ears."

Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Molly's hand touched his lightly as if reminding him to behave.

" Well what are we waiting for let's party," Molly cheered.

* * *

Club Carnage was just how I described to Rangiku and the others. The walls were painted pure black. On them hung various different paint frames, each one void of any paints. Large drapes hung on the windows those were purple. Huge couches lined the wall, each as black as the lipstick of the Goths that occupied them. A bar stood on the far side of the room. The middle of the room was filled with people, each dancing to the hard rock that vibrated through the room.

" I welcome you to Club Carnage," Joel said.

" This is a club? It looks more like a morgue to me." Hitsugaya replied folding his arms across his chest.

" Don't complain," Joel said, " you're lucky I know the guy who owns this place or you wouldn't be in here at all," Joel said slightly louder than usual.

" This is all so exciting," Rangiku called grabbing Joel's arm. " Come, dance with me." She pulled Joel into the crowd leaving him no choice but to follow. I watched them disappear. I turned back around. Rukia and Renji were already walking away towards a couch in the corner hand and hand. Leaving just me, Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra and Rin.

" So who's up to dancing with little old me?" I asked swaying back and worth with the music. Closing his eyes Ulquiorra said nothing as he stalked over to an empty corner then leaned against the wall his arms folded against his chest. _Figures…_I thought glaring at him narrowly.

" I don't dance," Hitsugaya commented. A moment later a group of goth's passed us.

" Nice clothes," the largest male of the group commented, he had a nose ring.

" Thanks," I said. " Same to you guys."

" I know you," one of the girls who I instantly recognized as Aura replied. " Molly right?"

" Yep." I said blushing despite myself.

She smiled, her white teeth a stark contrast to the lipstick she wore. " I'll see you later on tonight right?"

" I guess," I replied. She nodded then they were on there way again. I watched them go before turning back to Hitsugaya who had his eyebrow raised skeptically.

" What's that all about?"

" Nothing," I blushed. " Come on let's dance." Grabbing his hand then Rin's I led him onto the dance floor.

* * *

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?_

_Do I follow my instincts blindly?_

_Do I hide my pride?_

_Refuse bad dreams? _

_And Give in to sad thoughts and maddening?_

_Do I sit here and try to stand it? _

_Try to catch them red handed…_

Ulquiorra recognized this song as one of those that Molly frequently listened too in her car. Linkin Park she had called them when he'd ask. Now she was dancing to it. Her arms thrown above her head, her hips swaying back and forth, feet shuffling from one place to another. Even dancing as wildly as she was she was still graceful, still beautiful.

Sweat eased down her face in little drops making her look all the more exotic. Her hair slightly ruffled fell against her face. Her tone and now visible stomach curved and twitched as she danced, the ring she wore on her belly button shone in the light from above.

Ulquiorra watched her, his gaze never once faltering. Watched how even after the song had ended she still danced to the beat of it. Not caring that she was off beat that her rhythm was off.

" You like her don't you?"

He turned his eyes sharply. Standing next to him was girl. Her hair was raven black her skin of brownish tint. She wore a simple black dress and heels. Ulquiorra didn't answer. " I saw you watching her." She put the cup she had in her hand to her lips and drunk.

" Why are you talking to me?" Ulquiorra asked.

She shrugged. " Ya look interesting." She took another sip from her cup. " I saw you two together. Obviously you two are somewhat close."

" Your point," Ulquiorra could feel himself loosing patients with the human.

" No point," she said simply. " Your probably better off anyway. Its complicated it can kill you or worse." She said.

" What can?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly feeling curious.

" Love," she said simply. " If you ain't got the heart for it. It'll tear you apart bit by bit. It's merciless like that. It doesn't care if you get mangled in the process." She paused then took another long sip. "I wonder why we humans keep going back for more?" The question seemed rhetorical, like she was asking herself. " Perhaps we like getting our asses handed too us." She replied.

" Perhaps," Ulquiorra replied turning back to where Molly danced. " You like…" He let the sentence dwell on his tongue. She turned to him seeming to want an answer. But getting none she turned away.

" Humans," she sighed. " Such complex creatures." For a moment he wondered if she could tell that he wasn't human. But merely a hollow pretending to be what he wasn't. Leaning from the wall she waved at Ulquiorra slyly before disappearing into the crowd of dancing teens.

_In fact I too wonder why humans…Love to the point of pain…? _Lifting his hand he looked down at it.

" Ulquiorra!" He glanced up suddenly. Molly was standing on just feet from him. " Come on." She said. Her hand touched the hand he had lingering in the air. " I'm buying everyone Black Roses. It's a drink made out of…just come and see." Wrapping her hand around his she led him through the crowd. He followed willingly, stopping when they approached a black couch, where the rest of her gang sat.

* * *

" Black roses for everyone." I said sitting down the platter filled with drinks.

" Man these are good," Joel replied taking one.

" What is it?" Rin asked as she scanned the drink.

" Just drink it," I said handing one to Ulquiorra who just stared idly at me. Bringing the cup to his lips Ulquiorra sipped it slightly. Everyone watched in curiosity.

" Decent." He said. Hearing that everyone else took a sip of his or her drinks. A moment later they all nodded in approval.

" Kinda sweet," Rangiku replied.

" There supposed to be that way," I said back taking a long sip. " Just watch how many you drink," I warned. " Something in these things makes people go crazy."

" And you know from experience," Rukia asked. She was lying on Renji's lap the cup balanced with her hands on her stomach.

Joel laughed out loud. " Hell yeah." He said. " The last time Molly decided to drink like nine of these she ended up making out with some chick we know from school."

Everyone's eyebrows went up. I blushed furiously.

" Must you bring that up again?" I asked pushing his head into the couch. He grabbed my waist and forced me over onto my back.

" Yes cause you do stupid things." He countered. Everyone sat their glasses down. Rangiku continued to drink despite what Joel told her. " What was her name again…? Oh yeah Aura…" He laughed. Grabbing the pillow I began to pound his head with it.

" Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I continued to pound Joel in the head with the pillow until he grabbed it from my hands and threw it too the side, then wrapping his arms around my waist he flung me effortlessly to the floor. A group passed by us staring.

" Should we call the cops?" One of them asked, a laugh in his tone.

Hitsugaya shook his head. " No. Just ignore them."

* * *

The rest of the night went as well as I thought it would. After rolling on the couch like complete idiots Joel and I went to dance soon being followed by the others. Including Rangiku who decided at the peek of the song to steal Joel. I didn't argue, instead I strolled over to where Ulquiorra was sitting. The drink still in his hand, his eyes glowed forward.

" Dance," I said simply standing in front of him.

" I do not…" he started but I grabbed his hand anyway and pulled him up. It was like moving a brick wall.

" It's a slow song so you don't have to worry about anything." Grabbing the ends of his cold hands I placed them on my waist. " Now keep those there…" I placed my hands on his shoulders. " And I put mine there. And we rock back and forth." I demonstrated the motion for him, through I'm pretty sure he already knew what to do." Why aren't you rocking?" I complained.

" Would it please you girl if I did?" He asked.

" Yes," I smiled.

" Very well." He replied. Putting his hands back on my waist he did as I asked and rocked. I followed him foot to foot, my hands curled into fist at his shoulders. His fingers were cold at my stomach, and the cold of his hand radiated through the waistband of my pants. Leaning forward a little I hooked my hands together at the back of his neck, forcing him to slide his hand back a little until his long fingers touched the small of my back.

I gasped unknowably at the tingle of his cold flesh against mine. My heart raced against my chest. And the sudden urge I thought I'd gotten rid of came flooding back to me.

_Why do I want to kiss him? _I thought. His eyes were focused on my face. My eyes were focused on the ground. _This whole night it seemed like he was calling me. Beaconing me to come over to him. _Suddenly afraid that if I looked just once into those green orbs I would be lost.

" Om Ulquiorra," I said instead.

" Yes girl?"

" I was thinking about what you said. You know about me being alluring and I was wondering what you meant by that." I said. _Don't look into his eyes. Don't even glance at them…don't…don't…don't! _His hand came up against my chin forcing my focus upward. I held my eyes to the side, refusing to look into his. Using his free hand he held me still.

" Are you that stupid girl?" He inquired. I started to say something but stopped.

" Answer," he demanded simply, his tone never rising.

" No, I'm not stupid," I whispered.

" Then it means what I said," he said letting me go. Taking a chance I glanced up at his face. His eyes were intense and focused. Nothing in them said he was joking, he was completely serious; and for some reason that frightened me more than I knew it should.

* * *

We left the club earlier than we intended to due to Hitsugaya's warning about mission reports being done or something. But even then, while waving and hugging everyone goodbye, my cheeks were still flaming and flushed. And my stomach burned and tingled from where Ulquiorra held me.

" Why the long face? We'll be back." Rangiku reassured.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah. This is only for us to report what's going on so far. Once this is done we will surely be back."

" Promise," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. " Good. Cause we never did finish my training. And I have more places to take you guys too."

" Here," Rin stepped forward. In here hands were the books she'd been reading all this time.

" Isn't this like your favorite books?" I noted taking them from her. She nodded.

" So I have an excuse to come back here."

I nodded. " Ok. I'll hold them until you return."

There was a long silence between the groups. Until Hitsugaya spoke up. " We should really get going. We don't have much time befo…" Reaching forward I grabbed him and crushed him to my chest.

" I'm going to miss you the most Toushirou," I whispered.

" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And let me go." I could feel the heat rising to his face as I hugged him closer.

" Come back ok," I said softly enough that only he could hear. " Its not often that I met a kid as cute as you." I said.

" I'm not a kid," he said slumping in my arms. " And I will come back."

" Good," I exclaimed ruffling his spiky white hair before letting him go. " You guys promises are the only thing really keeping me from crying."

* * *

It was just hours ago that Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia and Rin said their goodbyes to Molly. The girl they were protecting against the order of the Soul Society. Now they were standing before the head Captain with new orders that defied their plans.

" But Captain," Rangiku protested. " To carry out these orders would be…"

" You have your orders. Will you disobey me again?" The head Captain replied calmly.

" No but…" Rangiku began; Hitsugaya stopped her with a wave of his hand.

" That is enough Rangiku. Sir we understand we will began carrying out your orders immediately.

" Very well." The head Captain replied before blanking out. The screen he was projected on turning black before their eyes. No one spoke for a long while.

" How does he expect us do that!?" Rin finally replied. There were tears in her eyes. " To betray Molly and Joel. It's despicable." She exclaimed.

" And yet we have to follow the orders out," Rukia replied dread in her voice. " We have no choice. Both Joel and Molly are just humans. They mean nothing to the Soul Society. Through they may mean something to us."

" But I don't…" Rin started.

" Your making this harder than it has to be," Hitsugaya snapped. " We were given orders and we are intended to follow them. No matter what we feel." His hands shaped into fist at his sides. His back was turned so no one could see his expression.

" But…"

" Enough!" he yelled. Everyone in the room jumped. " If you don't like it…then take it up with the council. But the rest of us are continuing on. Don't forget who you are." He said. Falling to her knees Rin covered her face and sobbed. " We will began the mission immediately. Split into your groups."

* * *

Slamming the car door I headed towards my house, my feet and body aching from the long night of dancing. " I never knew dancing could make one feel this sore," I said pulling my house key out. Ulquiorra came from the car behind me.

" What more did you expect girl?" He asked.

" I don't know but the first thing I'm going to do is get a bath." I said reaching to open the door. Only to discover it was already unlocked. " That's weird," I said pushing the door open and walking in. The house was dark, and I suspected Gram had already gone to bed. " Ulquiorra if you want I could make you some tea before I go…" Flicking on the light switch to the kitchen I jumped backward.

I felt a small dose of my power be released at the action it hit the wall slightly. The room rang with a faint cracking sound as the wood between the doors slightly split. I started to fall backward.

Ulquiorra caught me, his hands against my shoulders steadying me. " You have a lot of explaining to do Molly." My father said his arms folded against his chest. His eyes went from Ulquiorra to me then back to Ulquiorra. " Starting with him." He pointed to where Ulquiorra stood.

I let out a startled breath. My parents finally came home early for once. Only problem was. They weren't happy. And I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**I smell betrayal ( ok i spelled that wrong but you all know what i mean). I can't wait to continue writing more...Molly's family finally discovers Ulquiorra's living at their home...EEEPPPP...theres so much that i could write about it...man i cant wait to start working on it....Read Review and motivate me to work faster .....Yay!!!!**


	19. Giving In

**esSo another chappy. I kinda like this one. I spend about three long nights on it. And i hope it doesnt disappoint. A lot is not happening in this chapter but they will in other chapters. I wll also try to update as soon as time allows but between exams, winter guard practice and last minute projects for every class i can't make any promises. But i will try. So with that said i hope you enjoy. And remember to review. Those things motivate me. Oh and any mistakes or misspelled words. I'm sorry. I tried my best to edit it under all his intense pressure!!! ( Breaths heavily)!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

**Giving In. **

I bit the side of my mouth as Dad glared at Ulquiorra and I. It seemed that putting words together that could possibly explain what was going on was going to be harder than I thought. Dad looked angry to the point of tears and Mom as already in tears. Wiping the side of her face with a napkin and mumbling something about her daughter being " out there."

" Well I'm waiting," Dad replied folding his arms. I could still feel Ulquiorra's hands on my shoulders holding me.

" Ulquiorra is staying here. With me. " I said. " Something happened and he had no choice…"

Mom began to sob again. " Why is he wearing his clothes? Why is he?" Mom stood. I shifted back some.

" His meaning Greg?" I snapped back. " Why is he wearing Greg's clothes?" I felt the words I so desperately wanted to say rise onto my tongue. " He's no longer here so why should it matter? Huh?"

Dad cut me off, " Coming in at two in the morning with some man. Having him stay in our house, wear our clothes. What is going on with you? Your mother and I leave you here alone because we trust you…we."

" No you leave me home alone because you care more about what you do than you care about me," I blurted out. " Ever since Greg died both of you don't give a damn about me or what I do. For the amount of time both you have been gone I could have done things you can only imagine." I turned my gaze slowly towards Ulquiorra who was still holding my shoulders. My skin burned from where his fingers held me, but I didn't want him to let go.

" Oh god. She's having Sex with this man. And he's staying in our house," Mom accused. " God. Where did we go wrong? God. God. God." Her hands were hitting the table causing the walls to shake. I bit my lip and held back tears.

Dad took a long sigh, and then holding his head he glanced back up at me. His lip was quirked downward. " I will not assume the worst of this situation. But as it looks right now, I cannot assume the best. I do not know what this young man has to do with this. And I hope it isn't what you mother is assuming." He paused. " Is it?"

I didn't answer him. His brow turned down furiously. Standing up from the table he turned away from the both of us.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. " Why didn't you tell me? You made me believe…that I was really a part of this family. That you both had me when it was a lie. Why didn't you tell me I'm not really your child?" I asked.

" We…" Dad started.

" You accuse me of being untrustworthy but this whole time you've been lying to me. Greg's not really my brother…" I said. The tears were coming then. And I couldn't stop them. Ulquiorra's hands tightened around my shoulders.

Dad took another deep breath. Mom stopped sobbing. " Who told you?"

" I found out." I snapped.

" We wanted to tell you. Really we did but the chance never arose. So we figured that it would best we not tell you at all. Because you are a part of this family, since the day you walked in here you were. Why make it seem any different?"

I realized I as crying again, crying and tearing at the end of the shirt Ulquiorra was wearing. He didn't move my hand or protest just stared down at me. " I'm sorry that you guys had to find out about Ulquiorra this way. But I can't let you guys throw him out. If he goes then I go too," I said.

" What is your connection to this man Molly?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

" He…he's someone really important to me. I…"

" Its late," Dad said turning away from me. " We're all tired. We will discuss this in the morning. In the meantime Molly go to your room. You young man can sleep on the couch." He placed a hand to his temple. " God help us then," he replied grabbing Mom who was protesting and dragging her away.

I watched him go. Watched how his feet scuffled endlessly like a man who no longer had any fight left in him. And continuing to watch him I realized he no longer had any. I had disappointed them again.

Letting go of Ulquiorra's shirt I turned to go into my room, Ulquiorra followed. Once inside I shut the door, and then fell asleep with my clothes on.

* * *

_Horns as massive as they were long stuck out from his head. Wings as black as night hung from his shoulders darkening the already blackened night, the skin transparent almost see thought. A hole stood where his heart should have been poured blood like water. _

_He descended from the air towards me. I cringed. Those eyes were the same as…Fur lined his arms and legs, his fingers curved into claws, a long devil like tail encircled his body. Fur hung from his back mixing with his longish hair. _

" _Molly," he called his voice filled with dread. His fur covered claws extended towards me. I screamed. _

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the news and Grams rambling. " I knew that young man was here. He didn't cause me any trouble." I heard her say. " That's the problem with you parents these days don't even trust your own kids." There was silence after that.

Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Never had I felt so horrible after waking up from a nights sleep. Ulquiorra was standing beside my window. The paint from last night was gone, replaced with his normal cyan lines and he wore same pants from last night, he was also bare from the waist up. The room smelled faintly of my father's body wash.

" I can't go out there," I said standing up. I was still wearing the clothes from last night, no wonder I felt strangely uncomfortable.

" Then don't," he replied.

" What can I say? I feel like a stranger in my own house." Tucking my face into my hands I held back the tears that threatened to come. Everything I did no matter what it was never seemed to be enough. Just shallow attempts at making them happy. To no vale. " I had another dream…" I said. " This one was about that monster I told you about before. Black wings and claws…It was trying to kill you. And no matter how hard I screamed it wouldn't stop…" I looked into his green eyes. " He had eyes just like you…

I felt his hands on my shoulders then. Just as cold as they were last night. And without looking up at him I shuttered. " I could erase their memories girl. Make them forget I was ever here." He suggested his eyes serious. " You have only to say when." He remarked.

I bit my lip. It as a tempting offer. Erasing their memories would save me a lot of trouble of explaining. But at the same time, I had some questions to ask them. And erasing their memories while they knew I had question would only make it harder to bring up later.

" No I think I'll just make up something," I replied. " I didn't know you could do that?" I said.

He glanced at me sharply. " There's a lot girl you don't know I can do." He replied. I sighed. His hands left my shoulders then. I felt the side of my mouth twitch down.

" I think I should go take a bath now," I said turning towards the bathroom. He didn't answer. Merely turned around and headed back towards the window. I stepped into the bathroom. Not bothering to look into mirror. I already knew I looked a mess. No need to confirm it by taking a glance.

Running my fingers through my hair I then decided that I needed to take a shower in order to wash the knacks out. Turning on the shower I jumped in quickly. Then washing my hair and body I was out.

_Forgot my clothes…_opening the door I stepped out the bathroom. The heat and steam from the shower flowed thought the room. Ulquiorra was now sitting on my bed, his shirt still off. The hole at the base of his neck seemed bigger from where I was standing. When I neared him his green eyes turned to where I was. " Forgot to grab some clothes," I answered reaching into my drawer.

" Hum," he sighed. His hand came to the side of his chest where the his heart would be.

" What are you doing?" I asked walking over too him. My hands holding the towel up from falling.

He didn't answer. His hand dropped from the side of his chest. " Ulquiorra." I said reaching over and touching the place he just got done touching. It was cold, colder than his hands or any other part of his body I've ever touched. He uncharacteristically flinched. " Its cold," I said. He nodded. Running my fingers up higher I stopped when I reached the outside of his hollow hole.

I let my hands stop. Then after a moment I stated to pull away but he grabbed my wrist in his hand holding it still against his chest. " Ulquiorra…"

" Yours are warm," he replied. I blinked confusedly. Then after a moment I realized he was talking about my hands.

" Oh. Yeah…." I blushed. He let go my hands, I kept them where they were at my own will. The way my tanned fingers looked against his smooth marble like chest fascinated me. " H-how come your so cold?" I asked.

He shrugged. This was the first time I've ever seen that gesture from him. " I have always been cold girl," he said. " Does it bother you?"

I shook my head slightly. Almost lightly enough that I almost hadn't noticed that I even shook my head at all. I leaned closer, even through the smell of my fathers body wash I could smell his scent, wet stone. I inhaled.

His legs parted allowing me to slip though. We were inches apart now. My eyes closed as I inhaled his scent, hands still on either side of his chest. Fingers burning from the contact. But I kept them there. Afraid that if I let go, I would loose this feeling forever.

* * *

_This girl is…_he could feel his spiritual pressure spike as she neared closer to him. Her the tip of her nose touching his neck. The wet of her hair plastered against his chest. But he wouldn't , couldn't protest. Her body was warm, warmer than anything he ever felt. The urge to hold her suddenly occupied within him. And without giving himself time to protest he accepted his urge.

Bringing his arms up he wrapped them tightly around her waist with bruising force. She gasped but didn't struggle as she landed on his lap, her hips on either side of his legs. " Ulquior…" she started but stopped and instead lifted her face to meet his. Her hands came up to trace the lines proceeding down his face. He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers dancing along his cheeks.

" And these lines?" She asked. He opened his eyes. She was staring at him, her eyes wide, face scarlet.

" I have always had these lines girl." He said.

" They look like the remains of tears," she commented. He opened his mouth to responded back but halted when he felt her lips come in contact with his face. _Molly…_Her lips brushed softly against the lift side of his face, tracing the lines descending down. Then within moments the right. Once done she moved her feather light kisses to his jaw, tracing the line from chin to ear with her lips.

_This urge, again…I want through I know I shouldn't…_Running his fingers along her spine he brought them up to rest on her shoulders. Her hands where on either side of his face then as she stared wearily into his eyes. " Ulquiorra I…" she started before he closed the space between their lips. Her breathing hitched. He could feel her heart beating against his chest.

It wasn't even a real kiss. Feather light almost unfeeling, a few inches from truly being a real kiss, and not. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, their lips touching, yet not. Until Molly leaned forward pressing her full weight on Ulquiorra's stiff body. Her lips following the tension and pressed harder against his. _This…I shouldn't…and yet…_his mind was screaming no, while his body disagreed. He was suddenly feeling hungry. Hungry for her spiritual pressure. A hunger that he never felt until now. He wanted her…_I want her…_

Her mouth opened against his. And he allowed her to deepen the kiss. Allowed her to wrap both her arms around his neck. He knew she was feeling the same. Knew she must be battling some internal struggle, a struggle she couldn't win as long as her spiritual pressure was making her long for him.

_Perhaps that is all this is._ He thought. _Merely her spiritual pressure intoxicating her. Causing her to act outside herself…_Their tongues lingered for a devastating moment against each other, desire curled in his belly once again blocking all reason. Her mouth against his, her weight on his lap was too much…._too much…_He let his hands fall from her shoulders, and caused his lips to be still. She pulled back surprise on her face.

" Ulquio…?" she started. Grabbing her shoulders he eased her off his lap. His body screamed in protest, and his pressure roared like a lion no longer suppressed in a cage. She fell against her bed, hands still holding the thin towel to her body.

" You should go get dressed girl," he replied not looking at her. She didn't respond for a long moment. Then without speaking or making any sound she climbed down and did just as he said. Her face sadden with embarrassment and rejection.

" I'm going to go talk…too my parents now," she shuttered coming out of the bathroom. She wore a long black t-shirt that stopped at her knees, exposing her calves. Her hair was put back away from her face still wet with water, her earrings were gone.

Her glanced moved upward until she caught sight of Ulquiorra. Then within that moment she looked away again her face reddening. " Try not to look to intimating alright," she blushed.

" Alright girl." Opening the door she stepped out. He followed behind her his hands in his pockets. They neared the living room where her parents were sitting. Once they entered all eyes turned to him.

* * *

" Dad, Mom," I called. Through they already saw me, their eyes were on Ulquiorra. " I'm ready to talk." I said.

" Come sit down here," Dad said. I did as he said. Ulquiorra remained where he was, watching me the whole time I sat. My hands went too my lips. They were still tingling from kissing Ulquiorra. Even now I could still feel the pressure of his tongue against mine. It was only for a second but for me it seemed like a lifetime. " Your mother and I wanted to discuss the conditions of your adoption before we continue on with anything else."

" The conditions of…"

" Greg he found you. It was September 9, the date we assigned you your birthdates. You were so young then. Maybe four. Just laying there in the park. When he brought you home you were absent. You just stood there, looking around. We thought you were someone's child and we immediately went to search out who's child you were. After alerting the authorities, who immediacy tried to find out who you were, we waited. All the while you stayed with us. As results came in you were labeled as a child of the street, abandoned by your mother. After which we adopted you."

" But I don't remember anything besides being with you guys. Waking up in the park, and seeing Joel seems like just another memory."

" That I cannot explain. But from the day you entered into our house you were our daughter." His voice shouldn't serious. His eyes said the same. " I don't ever what you too think differently."

I nodded. Somehow the news about me being adopted wasn't as bad as I imagined. Somehow I always knew that I wasn't really their daughter. Dad took a long deep breath.

" Now you young man. I want to hear the reason for your being here?" He said pointing too Ulquiorra.

" He…"

" I want to hear it from him," Dad replied.

There was a long silence as the room turned towards Ulquiorra. I glanced over at him, he was staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He closed his eyes. " It is as Molly explained it last night."

" And what did she explain."

" Things came up. So here I am." he said. I bit my lip. Dad looked momentarily angry then relieved.

" Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

" No," he answered bluntly. I felt my face burn. Mom let out a sigh of relief.

" Mom, Dad. I couldn't leave him without a place to stay. I just couldn't." I said looking down.

" I swear you get just like your brother more and more everyday," dad replied smiling.

* * *

" Your new room," I said opening the door at the far corner of the house. The room that hadn't been opened in so long. Even the smell was still intacked. The smell of Greg. The blue wallpaper was still up. The posters of one winged falling angels were still on the walls. The bed still unmade from the last time he left.

" This room? Who's is it?"

" My brother's." I replied pulling the sheets from the bed. " As you can see its been unkempt since the day he died." I said. " I'm surprised Mom and Dad even let you come in here. Its locked most of the time."

" They expect me to stay here," Ulquiorra said.

I stopped folding the covers. "You aren't?" He didn't answer. I went back to what I was doing. The agonizing closeness of both Ulquiorra and I was driving me crazy. Even my tongue tingled. " Let me get some new covers for you and…" I started out of the room, but stopped when I felt Ulquiorra's hand touch my bare arm.

" I can't believe we're doing this," it was moms voice this time. She was standing beside the door dabbing her eyes with a napkin. " It been two years since we opened his room."

" We had to do it sometime,' I replied.

" To move on, one most accept," Ulquiorra replied simply. Mom stared at him for a long moment before turning away.

" I know," she replied. " But it doesn't make it one bit easier."

* * *

Mom and Dad watched Ulquiorra like a hawk. He couldn't even come within ten feet of my room without Dad glaring at him. Not that it stopped Ulquiorra, he could care less about those two. Ulquiorra seemed to be trying to protect me from something. But when I asked him he just gave me a long hard stare.

It somewhat scared me how he could remain so quiet for so long. If I didn't remind myself he was there I would forget he was.

And the occucaril question from Mom and Dad throughout the day didn't serve to curve the mood anymore.

" Those lines going down your face? Are they tatto…" I answered before he could.

" Tattoos," I said quickly grabbing Ulquiorra's arm and leading him to the front door. Dad blocked our path.

" You young lady are…"

" Grounded," Mom finished for him.

" Yes, grounded."

" No going outside, no driving, you are to stay in this house. He can leave, you can't."

I let go of Ulquiorra's arm. " You guys never said anything about…" I started but stopped. Dad's glare was like a million daggers.

" Well we're telling you now." He pointed too my room. " Now march young lady. I'm pretty sure this young man has better things to do than follow you around."

I started to stock to my room when the door bell rang. I turn suddenly then ran too the door before Dad or Mom could stop me. _Its Joel…_Opening the door I threw myself in his direction, wrapping my arms around his body I gave him a tight hug.

" You don't know what I've been through. They found out about Ulquiorra living here and they totally freaked. I've been locked in here for…"

" Um Molly I'm right here." It was Joel's voice. I looked past the person I was hugging body. Joel was standing behind him waving and smiling. I glanced up at who I was hugging. Some guy with orange hair stared down at me.

" Who the hell are you?" I asked pulling away. He looked stunned.

" What do you mean who am I? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He proclaimed proudly.

" Your…Ichigo Kurosaki?" I surveyed his tall appearance, his hair was spiky and sat on the top of his head, his face angular and bare. " You don't seem like much too me," I replied. He looked like he was about to fall over.

" What do you mean by that?" he exclaimed.

" I was just saying that everyone talks about you like your some really famous guy. But you don't look like much to me."

" Wow she does kinda look like Orihime now that I see her face too face. Wow. How'd that happen," he rubbed the top of his head. A familiar gesture I've often seen Joel do.

" I do not," I replied. " I look nothing like her."

" If you say so."

I glanced at his face one more time. He didn't look that much different than he did in my dreams. " You're the one who defeated Ulquiorra aren't you?"

He nodded. " Yes."

" Can you tell me what happened?"

" It all depends. Can you step outside."

" I don't know. I'm no suppose to be outside this hou…"

" When do you actually listen?" Joel doubted stepping forward. Before I could protest his arms were around my waist as he pulled me against his shoulder.

" Joel what the…"

" We got her out. Do your thing Urahara." He said.

" Wait," I started to protest when I felt Urahara's hand on my shoulder. He was smiling that goofy smile of his.

" Well hello," he greeted. " this will only take a second."

Placing his hand on my forehead he pushed slightly. I closed my eyes at the familiar feeling of my soul being pushed out of my body. I was then thrown onto my front steps my body in Joel's arms.

" What's the meaning of this?" I asked standing up.

" We need you at the shop," Urahara said simply.

" I'm on punishment. You know what that means don't you? I can't leave the house or…"

" She'll be fine." Joel said smiling. " I'll just dump your body on your bed and lock your door to make it seem as if you were asleep."

" And if they decide to investigate?" I asked.

" We're figure that much out when it happens." He said grinning.

* * *

_That spiritual pressure…I know it…_Ulquiorra thought as he pushed past the girl's protesting parents towards where the girl went. He could feel her spiritual pressure shifting indicating that she was moving at a alarming rate. _Stupid girl…_

" _Santen Kesshun_ ." someone behind him yelled. He turned. He recognized that voice. " Its been a while Ulquiorra," she replied. A shield rested in front of him, blocking his way.

" Woman," he countered, his voice cold and unsurprised.

She smiled slightly, a simple curve of the lip. " Yet you still call me by the same name." He didn't answer. " I had to see it for myself," she continued. " I had to see if were still alive."

_Yes, alive and well…_

" Yes." He started to turn away from her his eyes searching the area.

" Molly is ok. She is with Ichigo."

" What is it that you want from me woman?" He asked. " I no longer have any business with you."

" Molly spoke so fondly of you. While we were together. It was hard to believe we were thinking about the same person. But then as I listened I realized we were talking about the same person. You haven't changed a bit Ulquiorra."

He almost flinched from the sound of his name once again in that mouth. How many nights since arriving here has he dreamed about her? Wished through it was against his nature, for her to be here. And here she was. So why did he not find some pleasure in her standing in front of him?

" Is that all you wanted to say woman?"

" Yes. I just needed to see if it was really true." Her hand came up and touched his left hand slightly. _The same hand from before…_Her touch was just as he faintly remembered it. Upon feeling it he instantly thought of Molly. Her hands, the way her body curved under his fingertips, her lips. Through he knew it was ridiculous to think about the girl at this very moment he couldn't help himself. " Perhaps with Molly you

can be happy." she replied.

Ulquiorra pulled his hand back sharply. " I do not know what you are getting at but…"

" You care for her," Orihime said.

" Perhaps," he started. " Its your human insight that is making you think in such a way."

" Perhaps," Orihime countered smiling."

* * *

" You still haven't told me you know," I said to Ichigo.

He looked surprised. " Told you what?"

" What happened between you and Ulquiorra?" I said. He looked down for a moment.

" That battle is one of the many I don't really like to talk about. I did some things despite myself that I even now regret." His voice was rough almost gravelly as he spoke. His intense eyes stared down at the nothingness we were walking on. I bit the side of my cheek and forced myself not to say anymore. He didn't want to talk about it. And who was I to try and force him?

Orihime sighed slightly. We all turned towards her. " Oh," she blushed. " I was just thinking about something someone said."

" What was it?" I asked.

She shook her head. Her auburn hair followed the wave of her head. Ichigo smiled.

" She does that a lot." Ichigo said admirably. _Maybe that is where I got that habit? _

" Jump on my back Molly." Joel demanded. I did as he said. Orihime followed jumping on Ichigo's back. Then we all leaped forward out towards the sunlight at the end of the portal.

* * *

When as we neared Urahara's shop, Yoruichi was waiting for us. I instantly ran towards her then wrapped my arms around her lean body. She was warm, and I was happy for the sudden comfort.

" Hello Molly. You ready for training?"

" You bet. I'm ready to get rid of some of this built up pressure."

" Orihime will be helping you today. Since your powers seem to be similar. I also want to see something before we actually get started."

I raised one eyebrow. " And what is that?"

" She wants to see if you have the power to heal. Like me." Orihime stated. I moved back some.

" I don't kno…" Orihime grabbed my hands.

" Oh come on its been a while since I last trained with someone. It could be fun." Her face lit up with joy. I relaxed a little.

" Well…ok." I said. She smiled then led me inside. Past the counters full of candy and unknown objects. And past what was Urahara's row of rooms to the interior training ground. Once down she wasted no time summoning her powers.

Placing her fingers on the blue hairpins on the side of her head she yelled, " _Koten Zanshun_."

Her hairpins began to glow then within seconds a yellow light shot forth, circled around her swiftly then landed squarely on my shoulder. I moved back swiftly.

" What?"

" What is it woman. I don't see any enemies. So why did you…" It looked at me. I glanced back at it. " Wait your not…"

" I'm right here Tsubaki," she cheered.

" Then who the heck is she?" it asked.

" I'm Molly." I said grabbing him from my shoulder. He fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. I couldn't help but smile he was completely adorable.

" What you smiling for?"

" He's so cute," I cheered. Orihime grinned.

" I know. His name's Tsubaki. He is one of my Shun Shun Rikka. Their like t_iny _people that live in my hairpins. He creates barriers inside the enemy that are suppose to blow them apart." As she spoke she made the hand movements.

" Hey I'm not cute. A warrior's is not suppose to be cute," he complained.

" So are we going to train with him?" I asked.

" As a matter of fact you are." It was Yoruichi's voice this time. I turned. She was standing on a bolder. " Him, me Ichigo and Joel."

" At the same time?" I exclaimed running my eyes over the group standing just feet away from me looking all imitating. " Oh no. I can't take you all on at once. Are you trying to kill me?"

" No," Urahara said. " Just train you."

* * *

Some hit me squarely in the back. I grunted then fell forward. " Dodge Molly or your going to get hurt."

"I'm trying." I complained. " Shield." I yelled as I blocked Orihime's hit just in time. Tsubaki circled from around my barrier before heading back over to Orihime. Summoning up my pressure I aimed it straight for Orihime. Instantly a purple bubble surrounded her trapping her. _One down. _She whined then sat down in frustration. _Three more to…Joel attacked from behind his_ sheathed sword coming down hard. I dodged it just in time, sending his sword hitting the dirt beneath my feet.

Then lifting my hands above my head I summoned the closest floating orb to my hand. It expanded immensely when it hit my hands. Bringing it down I wasting no time containing Joel. " Damn," he cursed. " Your getting better."

" She's not that good." Ichigo growled reaching for me. His hand soared past my face. I felt my cheek sting. I fell against the dirt on my butt. A moment later I felt the tip of his huge sword under my chin. " One more move and you could be dead," he warned. " Never give your enemies the advantage. If you pause then you will…"

Snapping my fingers I summoned the orbs that were floating close by to close in on Ichigo. He moved back just as they got within inches of him. " Sneaky," he replied. " But you still haven't."

" Expand," I yelled stretching out my arms as far as they could. Instantly the orbs expanded. " And close." they moved in on Ichigo trapping him.

" How did you…?"

" Never pause away from your enemies," I said wiping the blood curling down my cheek away.

" Good observation Molly. But how can you continue to move away from a enemy you can't see." Yoruichi questioned. I turned swiftly. Her voice was coming from different directions and when I looked all I saw were blurs of what could be her.

" I don't know," I said truthfully. A moment later I felt a sharp pain against my arm. I gasped. Yoruichi was above me then, her fingers curled into a pinch at my arm.

" That's another lesson," she said. " But for now. Good job. You did better than I expected."

I fell on my butt. Sweat poured down my face. " Release." The orbs vanished, releasing the others.

" You managed to capture three out of the four of us."

" But I still couldn't catch you."

She laughed. " Oh sweet Molly. No one has been able to catch me."

" Not once?" I asked.

She grinned. " No not once."


	20. Bittersweet

**So another chappy for you guys. I just wanted to thank all those who commented and added and to their fav and story alerts. You guys dont know how much you inpire me. Your like the only reason i havent given up yet. **

**But enough of that....( for now). I want to go ahead and state the disclaimer. I do not own bleach. I wish with all my might i did but i just dont. Which proves some dreams do not come true. And with heavy and sleep filled eyes i present the the next chapter of my fanfiction. I'm surprised I even found time to do it! But here it is and i hope you enjoy. And comment and make your momma proud!!! _! So excited. **

**ENJOY!!!!! AND DONT FORGET TO READ WITH LOTS OF PASSION. oH DO I LOVE PASSION!!! LOL! eNJOY! **

* * *

**Bittersweet**

" I don't think I can do this," I commented.

" Sure you can. Concentrate."

" Like what do I say? Heal…Reject…."

" What do you feel you have to say?"

" Um," I let my eyes drift over Joel's bleeding palm. Then lifting my hands I summoned my pressure to form the purple orbs. It surrounded my hands. " I don't want to hurt him…"

" You won't," Orihime replied grabbing my wrist. Her voice was filled with conference. She really believed I could do this. Everyone's eyes were on me then. Even Orihime's released Shun Shun Rikka.

" Ok. Here I go." Taking a deep breath I placed my hands against Joel's palm. It glowed instantly upon touching him. The wounds started to close, slowly but steadily. Orihime began to grin. I couldn't help following her.

" Wow…" Ichigo began but hesitated when Joel screamed.

" Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!!! My hand! My hand!" He screamed. Everyone gasped then ran forward.

I pulled back instantly. " Oh my god Joel I'm so sorry." I felt the tears lacing my eyes then. I knew I couldn't do it. I knew that I would end up hurting him.

He began to grin. " Just kidding." He held up his now healed hand. " See all better."

I felt a rush of angry hit me. How dare he scare me like that. Rushing forward I pushed him as hard as I could. He stumbled but didn't fall. " You idiot you really had me worried that I had hurt you."

" You need to have more faith in yourself. I knew you really wouldn't hurt me."

" Did you now?" I asked. He nodded dimply. Summoning up what I had left I enclosed him quickly in a bubble.

" Chill Molly. I said I was sorry," he apologetic as I started to shrink the bubble. So that he had to place both hands on the sides.

" That scared me." I said.

" Sorry." He said. I enclosed the bubble so that now he was crouching. Everyone behind me began to laugh.

" Really?" I asked.

He nodded. " Release."

" Thank you."

" Whatever. But if you scare me again I'm going to bubble your head until you run out of oxygen."

" You can do that?" He asked.

" I can try," I replied. He winced.

* * *

I finished training about an hour later. Once done I said my goodbyes to Urahara, Yoruichi, Orihime and Ichigo and jumped on Joel's back. We were then in the portal on the way back to my house.

" Where was Ulquiorra?" Joel asked. " I didn't see him at all?"

" I don't know. He disappears sometime. Did I tell you he's legally staying with us. My parents after some serious discussion agreed on it." I replied.

Joel got momentary silent. " Molly. I don't…"

" Can we take the long way to my house?" I asked cuddling against his back.

" Molly…"

" Please Joel…" I begged. He sighed heavily.

" Sure…Molly…" This grip tightened around my thighs as he jumped from the portal onto a rooftop underneath his feet. The air outside was cold…but for some reason I didn't feel it.

" I just like the way it feels. You know rushing through the rooftops at high speed…."

" I do, do this everyday…" he replied. I could hear the laugh in his voice. I nodded.

" I forgot."

" But I know what you mean." He leaped from another rooftop. " Being up here makes you forget all the things happening on the ground. Reality just slips by when your up here."

" Hum…" I mumbled rubbing my nose in his kimono. I felt his breathing hitch.

" Molly…I…"

I closed my eyes. His moving was rocking me to sleep. " Yes Joel…"

" Good night."

" Good night Joel." Closing my eyes one final time I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Someone was touching me. Their hands were cold. I turned over in my sleep. " Girl," It was Ulquiorra's voice.

" What?"

" Your mom wants you," It was Joel this time. I opened one eye and peeked out. Both Joel and Ulquiorra were hovering over me.

" So much for getting some sleep." I replied sitting up stiffly.

" Smells like dinner," Joel said.

" Yeah. If you hurry and switch back into your body you might be able to join us." I offered.

Joel shook his head. " Can't got stuff to do. Through it seems they will be plenty occupied with Ulquiorra here."

" You have no idea," I said opening my bathroom door.

" Where are you going?" Joel asked.

" To pee." I snapped. " Sue me." Once done with that I quickly washed my hands then treaded past both Ulquiorra and Joel into the kitchen. Upon seeing me Mom's eyes suddenly lit up.

" Oh we were so afraid you were going to stay cooped up in that room all day. I'm happy you out."

" Yeah…me too…" I mumbled pressing my face against the table. _I wonder what those two idiots we're doing….? _

_

* * *

_

**After returning Molly to her body…**

" She's really tired. Try not to wake her," Joel replied adjusting Molly in her sleep. Taking the time to pull the covers over her gently, then push the hair out of her face. Ulquiorra watched him all the while. Watched how his hands gently and lovingly touched her. His touches weren't cold and stiff, but full of feeling and warmth.

" I think I might tell Yoruichi to let her skip practice tomorrow. She's exhausted her spiritual pressure enough." He let his fingers linger across her cheek once more before turning away. Ulquiorra glanced at her face, she was leaning forward unconsciously, obviously wanting more of Joel's warmth.

" That would probably be best." Ulquiorra replied.

Joel hesitated before speaking again. " Do you love Molly?" He asked.

Ulquiorra flicked his gaze towards the boy. " Excuse me…"

" You heard me." He growled.

Ulquiorra let his gaze wonder over his hands before turning back towards the boy. " Such a thing…cannot occur within me…I…"

" I see…so you can't…"

" I don't…such a thing…is ridiculous." Ulquiorra finished. Joel turned away from him.

" Just as I thought. Your nothing but a hollow." He snapped. " I don't even know why I bother. Why she bothers." His breathing grew harsh. " I can't wait until this bond is broken. So she can get on with her life."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes no longer having anything left to say to the teen. He doubted that Molly loved him. And he didn't love Molly…what was the point of arguing with the boy when his conclusions were right?

* * *

" Ulquiorra you haven't touched your food." Mom wailed. We were having steak rice and peas tonight. His food remained untouched. I started to say something for him but Dad gave me a glare that could have melted steel.

" I am not hungry?" He said.

" Are you sick dear?" Gram asked reaching over and touching his forehead. I almost jumped out of my seat.

" Gram…."

Her face twisted. " He's freezing cold," she commented. I bit my lip. Ulquiorra didn't move.

" The heat. I'll turn the heat up." I said jumping from my seat and running to the heater. Pushing it to ninety I started to sit back down. Mom was already up touching Ulquiorra's forehead. He didn't move an inch.

" Oh god honey come look at this…this is not natural."

" Your right…" Dad replied touching Ulquiorra's forearm.

" He has a rare condition," I lied. Everyone turned to me. " It causing him to have cold spells….that's why he spends most of his time in bed. Yeah…bed …" I felt the panic rise in my veins. Ulquiorra was making no effort to stop them.

" I am fine," he replied calmly.

" With lots of covers…" I said continuing to lie.

" Well by all means lets get him in bed." Mom said grabbing Ulquiorra by the arm and attempting to move him. He didn't budge.

" I said I was fine," he replied. Mom froze. The way he was looking at her left no room for discussion. I jumped up. Then running over to Ulquiorra I grabbed his arm. His gaze shifted over to me. I almost flinched.

" Come on Ulquiorra. Your not feeling well. I'll take care of you." I said pulling. My feet were dragging against the ground. While he sat unmoving.

" Very well girl," he replied standing to his full height. I tightened my grip on his arm. Then led him too Greg's room. Mom, Dad and Gram followed their eyes as wide as saucers. Then pulling back the covers I told Ulquiorra to lay down.

" Shouldn't he get undressed first." Mom observed.

" No…he's fine as it is…"

" But…" Mom started.

" He doesn't like undressing in front of just anyone…" I said. " You guys need to get out."

" But…"

Placing my hands on their back I pushed them out the room suddenly. Then slammed and locked the door.

" If you two need anything…"

" Yeah…yeah we know." I snapped turning back to Ulquiorra. Who was already stripping down to the boxers he wore.

" Not all your…" I stopped when he dropped the black pants to the floor. So that now he was standing before me with nothing but his dark green boxers on. His skin on his legs seemed even more paler than the rest of his body.

" Your parents are annoying," he said settling himself onto the bed.

" You should take the hat off too," I said pointing to his hat.

"Ahh…" he said pulling it off. Reaching down I picked up the clothes and folded them into a neat pile.

" This is only for today," I said placing the clothes on the end of the bed. He folded the covers up to his neck so that his hole was covered. His eyes drifted to the ceiling. " Why don't you sleep?" I asked.

" Its not a matter of not being able to sleep. I just do not require it. The act of sleeping I can do, but it is not necessary." He replied not looking at me.

" So you can sleep but you just don't."

" Yes."

" You were sleeping when I first met you." I said.

" As a hollow sleep is often necessary to replenish spiritual pressure that we may have exhausted. But that can often be dangerous. Since once we sleep we seem to drift off so heavily that…" he let the sentence remained unfinished. I let my memory drift off to when I dragged him in the house. It was as if he didn't even feel it.

I sat down on the side of the queen sized bed. " Well your safe now," I said. " You can sleep all you want."

He looked away from me. " I suppose," he said. I smiled.

" I'll go make you some tea." I said standing. Opening the room door I stepped out. Mom Dad and Gram were standing on either side of the door.

" Is he ok?" Dad asked.

" Yeah. He just wants tea." I said walking past them to the kitchen. After which I poured him some tea from the fringe then warmed it in the microwave. " Maybe he wants cookies too," I said to myself reaching into the cookie jar and pulling out enough cookies for the both of us.

" I have some hot water and rags." Dad started as I past the platter filled with tea and cookies in my hand. I pasted by him, into the room. Ulquiorra was still laying as I left him before.

" Tea." I said placing the platter on the side table. He glanced at it for a moment before sitting up stiffly. Pulling the covers up to his shoulders so that his hole was covered.

" You should rest too girl," he replied taking a sip.

" Yeah. I guess." I said.

" You guess?" He questioned.

" It just will seem kind of weird since I'm used to you being in the room. And sleeping without you would…"

" Here's the rags." Dad stated as he barged in.

" Thanks Dad."

" No problem. Just make sure he gets one of those on his forehead before he goes to sleep."

" Ok."

Dad left the room. Ulquiorra sat down the cup with a clink. " It is best we reframe from going to close to each other." He said bluntly. I blinked. " Earlier in your room was prove of that much."

I felt my stomach drop at the reminder. " Y-yeah…" There was a long pause then before I decided to speak up again. " I'm sorry about that…I got kinda carried away and…" The blush creped up on my face. " Can hollows even…? " I blurted out. He gave me a blank look. " you know…"

" I know what?"

" You know…do it?"

" Do it?"

I blushed again. " You know have sex…." I said my face flushing. He stared at me for a long hard second, his jewels sparkling.

" What a dumb question girl," he stated aloofly. " Of course we do."

" Oh…I just thought…"

" Through it deferrers from that of you humans."

" How so?" I asked.

" When we hollows mate it is merely for that of dominance. Purely driven by instinct instead of pleasure. Although some of us do find some enjoyment in it."

" Its not that different than humans. I mean when we you know…we kinda do it for dominance over the other too." I said trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice. He nodded nimbly.

I started to say something else but shut my mouth against it. I had blurted enough already " Oh wow." I said instead sitting on the side of the bed next to him.

" Why are you blushing girl? Do such statements embarrass you?"

" Well kinda I mean…" I stopped when I felt the bed swift.

" Well they shouldn't. Such is the natural order of things," Ulquiorra remarked laying down. " I think I might sleep tonight girl," he said staring at the ceiling.

" Really?"

" Yes. You and your parents will do well not to disturb me." Voice was soft but held some warning too it. I nodded.

" I'll try and keep them away from your room," I replied. Then ducking the rag in the steaming water I folded it then placed it gently on his forehead. " Good night Ulquiorra." I said standing. " See you whenever you decide to get up."

He didn't reply. When I turned his eyes were already shut.

* * *

" He wants to be left alone," I warned approaching Mom and Dad. They were gathered near Greg's room.

" Will he be ok?" Dad asked. " He won't die will he?"

" He'll be fine. You guys can go to bed."

" Ok. Good night Molly." Mom said as she kissed me lightly on the cheek. I almost winced, it had been a while since she'd done that. I eventually wandered over to my own room which seemed somewhat void. Like it was before Ulquiorra came.

_Try and get some sleep Molly…you actually go to school tomorrow._ I told myself as I shut my eyes. Through I still couldn't get to sleep. _This is completely stupid…_I thought getting up. It was already three in the morning and I still had trouble getting to sleep.

* * *

Someone was touching him…his arm. Their fingers were warm against his skin. He opened his eyes slowly readying himself to grab who ever it was.

" Ul-quiorra." It was the girl's voice. He turned his head slowly. She was leaned against the bed. Her head cradled on her left arm, the hand of her left arm was on his forearm. The rest of her body sat on a chair.

" Gir…" He started but stopped. She was fast asleep. Her hair trailed in her face covering her features. " What happened to letting me be?" He said to the unconscious girl. She snored lightly but didn't move. Sitting up he remove himself from the bed careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. _Stubborn. I told her to rest. _

Reaching under her body he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. She stirred, then nuzzled her face closer into his neck. He almost shivered. The urge from before was returning. Suddenly he could remember the feel of her hands, her lips on his skin.

Leaning down he placed the girl onto the spot he just returned from. Then leaned up to remove himself from her person. Her hands shot up at that instant and coaled around his neck.

" D-don't go. Please…" she whispered in her sleep. He rolled his eyes. Even in her sleep she was making demands. Her gripped tightened until he felt himself leaning downward. " Please…stay…"

" Very well girl…" he said. " But you asked for it." Then wrapping his arms around her small form he carried out her demand.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the girl sleep. Marveled at how well her form fit against his. Her head rested on his stomach, her hands curled up under her chin. The black cover rested on her shoulders. Running a hand through her hair gently he let his fingers linger against her cheeks. She wasn't crying tonight. _Perhaps it is because she is not alone…_

" Ulqui…" she shifted moving up slightly until the tip of her nose touched his neck. He felt his fingers twitch. Instinct mixed with unwanted desire was causing him to want to dominate her. Make her his in every prospect. It this were Hueco Mundo he would have took her, if even by force. But she wasn't his. And he knew it was foolish to think in such a way.

But at least he could enjoy this moment. This moment of her warmth and softness. This at his state was enough.

* * *

_I'm cold…why am I so cold…_Without opening my eyes I reached for the covers at my torso and pulled them up as far as I could. It stopped at my shoulders. _Its still cold…and hard…_Opening both my eyes I noticed one of two things…one: whatever was laying on was grayish white…and two: it was Ulquiorra's stomach. I almost screamed. Except it came out more like a high pitch yelp than a scream. His hands were by his side, his eyes closed.

" Ulquiorra?" I questioned sitting up. He didn't respond. _He's asleep…_Reaching up I touched his hair that trailed in his face. He still didn't move. _He seems even more peaceful than he did last night… _

His eyes snapped open suddenly. I jumped then yelped. My head hitting him under the chin in the process. " Ow!" I yelled holding my throbbing head. I had forgotten how hard his skin really was.

" Are you hurt girl?"

" A little." I remarked " More surprised than anything through. How the heck did I get in here…like this?"

" You came in here girl." He said simply.

" I don't really remember…" He sat up. I moved with him. My hands balancing on his torso to keep myself from falling off the bed. I ended up beside him on my knees.

" I told you not to annoy me. And yet you do the opposite." He said pushing his hair away from his face.

I glared in his direction. " Well no one told you t-to let me in. You should have woken me up or something…" the blush was rising to my face faster than I could stop it.

" Or something." he said standing up. There was a hint of amusement in his voice that just pissed me off even more. I wanted to hit him, but knew that if I tried I would only be hurting myself. Here I was half naked and awoken from sleeping on his chest and he was trying to be funny.

" Did you enjoy it? You pervert." I added turning away from him so he couldn't see my face.

" I enjoyed it just as much as someone who would enjoy laying in a bed with you." He replied. " What you need to ask yourself is, am I the kind of person who will enjoy laying with you? Then you would have your answer." He stated.

I started to snap back but held up his hand. " Your parents are awake. I suggest you get to your own room." He was standing then. His back towards me. I forced myself not to stare at the sharp muscle lines of his back, molded to his frame like marble. I don't know why but for as long as I could remember the back has been the part of the body I admired most. I liked the way a well shaped back looked when a person moved.

" Y-yeah…" I said standing. " A-are you coming to school with me today?" I asked.

" No." He said.

" Ok." I answered leaving the room.

* * *

" Molly!" Mom cheered as I entered the kitchen. They were dressed for what looked like work.

" You guys are going to work today?"

" Yes." Dad said. He most have noticed the look in my eyes because he then added. " Its at the office tonight. So we'll be home by eight or nine."

I nodded. " Oh ok."

" Good morning Ulquiorra." Dad greeted I turned. Ulquiorra was standing in the kitchen doorway. One side of his hair was folded away from his left eye so it covered his right, a striped hat covered the white piece of his forming mask. His shirt was pure black a skull rested on its front, underneath he wore a striped shirt. A black dog collar was on his neck. His belt was chained and his pants black and a bit shaggy on his legs. On his feet were Greg's new and untouched Converse.

I almost gasped. He looked like an Emo kid. " I will be escorting you to school today girl," he remarked.

" Ok well let me grab something to eat then we can hop in my car and go."

He nodded then left the room.

* * *

Mom and Dad left before we did. I had already began to settle into my car when I sensed Ulquiorra standing beside the door. " What's up?"

" We're not taking the car." he said. I looked at him.

" What do you mean…" His hands reached under my legs in what felt like an instant and lifted me up. The chains of my plaid skirt rattled, and the iron ends of my boots clicked together.

" U-Ulquiorra what are you…?" He began moving. I closed my eyes. The wind was gashing through my hair. When I opened my eyes finally we were on the hill just a block away from school.

" I grew tired of having to wait in your car." he said. I unloosened my grip on his shirt.

" N-next time warn me before you…do that."

" I am moving girl." He warned. I took grip of his neck and pressed my face in his chest. " You can let go now."

We were in the school yard. " How did you…?"

" Flash step," he replied setting me on my feet.

" Sure. Ok. Well I'm going to go on in. See you back here in about six hours."

" Very well."

I started towards the door. Ignoring the familiar stares from the students as I passed. I had somewhat forgotten how it felt to be stared at in such a way.

* * *

After getting my excuse slip from the office I headed over to the first class of the day but not before going to my locker first . Passing a group of girls as I did so.

" No I'm serious." One said. " His hair is blue and so are his eyes."

" Is he hot?"

" Yes. I think he went into Mrs. Creels I'm not sure."

_Blue hair…well that's weird. Is it some kind of transfer student. The only person I remember who had blue hair was….Grimmjow. But I couldn't be him so…_Opening my locker I wasted no time pulling out my Geometry Three book. _I would love to meet his guy…blue hair…he sound like someone I would talk to…_I slammed my locker closed. The girl's all gasped at once.

I turned towards me, a glare on my face. They all were blushing and staring at me. " What the hell is your problem? Is there someone on my…" Someone's hand was on my shoulder, and their gasp was cold. I turned suddenly. " Ulqui…"

" Nope wrong person kitten."

Without thinking I took my book in both hands and slammed it immediately into the face of the person who touched me. Feeling the cardboard of the book bend in between my fingers. I dropped the book just as sudden as I slammed it. In that instant his hand came up under my chin and my back was slammed against the locker.

" You shouldn't have done that kitten."

" What the hell do you want Grimmjow?" I demanded.

He grinned. The ends of his smile curling against his cheek. The mask thing from before was gone so the other side of his mouth was visible. " Trying to get a education. Same as you Kitten."

" My name's Molly not Kitten," I snapped defiantly. Then grabbing his wrist I attempted to push him off. He laughed. Then placed a hand on my shoulder. " I have on iron tipped boots." I warned.

" And your trying to tell me something?" He mocked.

" I don't know how much it will hurt you. But I sure as hell can try."

" And what's stopping you?"

At that note I brought the end of my foot against his crotch . Pain shot up my toe I winced but didn't cry out. He groaned. I felt like I just kicked a brick wall.

" That actually felt a little good Kitten."

" Let me go." I said struggling. " What more could you want from me?"

He pushed up against me until I could feel him against my leg. _He's…_Desire spread up my spine. His cold hands were on my neck then, arching it up. " I know what you want…" he started. I bit my lip. His hands against my skin…it reminded me too much of…_No…it not the same…_

" You have no idea you bastard." I said placing my hands against his chest and pushing. His muscles were hard and sculpted against my fingertips. I pulled back instantly. His lips touched my skin, I shivered.

" I came here to give you want you want." he said against my neck.

" S-stop…" I started. My body was screaming…screaming and burning. I actually without willing it, wanted him to touch me…_it's the bond that's what's making me like this. _His hand went to my thigh. Placing my hands once again against his chest I pushed firmly. " I said stop Grimmjow."

" Very well. But just this time." He took his hands away from me. I glanced around the hallway. It was surprisingly empty.

" You bastard." I swung my fist at him. He grabbed it. Then uncurling my fingers he placed them in his mouth. " Let g…" His lips met mine. I struggled but it was too no vale. He was stronger than me. I closed my mouth under his, he groaned then pulled away.

" Your tough Kitten. I like that." He said still smiling. Then turning on his foot he headed the opposite way away from me. I touched my lips they were sore. _Just like before after kissing Ulquiorra. _

" Come back here! You can't just do something like that then leave." I yelled after him.

" I wanted to see how far into you were. So far your pretty bad." he turned and grinned at me. " Just so you know, Ulquiorra is not going to give you whatt you want. He's to high and mighty for that."

" W-what I want…what do you mean?'

" Nothing. Nothing." He stuck his hands in his pockets. I started to chase after him but as soon as I did he vanish from my sight. I tracked back down the hallway. I wanted to kick something. _What did Grimmjow mean when he said he knew what I wanted? Sex. Is that what he thinks I want…? I could get that anywhere…_I stopped in my tracks. _But I don't want it just anywhere….I want…_

I thought about yesterday with Ulquiorra how I attacked him. It was as if I was desperate to…_but I don't want just anyone…I want Ulquiorra or someone like him…_Pressing my back against the wall I let myself slid down onto my butt.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched as the girl trudged up the hill. Her skirt wrinkled and the right foot of her boots dented. " Ready to go?"

" Yes." He started to take her into his arms but she shifted away from his touch lightly.

" S-sorry, she commented going towards him. But even after he pulled her into his arms he could tell she was uncomfortable or at least pretending to be. And when they finally made it too her home she wasted no time jumping from his arms and heading into her home. He followed her inside. She never once looked his way. And for some reason it annoyed him. Like a lot of things she did lately.

_She as done this once before. _He suddenly wanted to grab and shake her. Force her to gaze his way with those mahogany eyes of hers. He could tell something was troubling her. But what?

" Something is bothering you girl. Tell me what it is." He demanded.

" H-how'd you get that idea?" She asked.

" I can see it your face."

" Is it that obvious?" He nodded. She sighed. Then throwing her bag down on the floor she fell back first onto her bed. " Ulquiorra. I-If I wasn't some annoying boring, disgusting human, w-would you sleep with me?" The question was completely random yet serious.

Annoying maybe, but boring and disgusting she was far from. In fact he saw her as completely opposite. She was desirable and always kept him guessing. Never before had he meant a girl quite like her before. Her will outmatched any arrancar he'd ever met. If given the chance he would do more than sleep with her, he would make her, his.

He opened his mouth to reply to her question when he heard her soft breathing. She was already sleep. Her knees curled up to her stomach her hands cuddling the pillow to her chest. He suddenly found himself wishing he was that pillow.

_I will stay awake with her tonight…_he decided walking over to Molly and grabbing her legs. Then carefully untying the knots of her boots he slid them down her long legs. A attempt at making her more comfortable. The last thing he want to hear when she awoke was how bad her feet hurt. Once that was done he unhooked the chains at her skirt and pulled that down so she lay in nothing but her black t-shirt and purple underwear.

Not bothering to take a second look he grabbed the cover from the end of her bed and covered her completely up to her shoulders. " Good night girl." he said silently.

* * *

_I should have told Ulquiorra about Grimmjow. But I don't want to worry him anymore. I'll tell him tomorrow I guess. _Pulling the covers up to my neck I flipped over towards the window. Then peeking out I glanced around for Ulquiorra. He was leaned against the wall next to the window his eyes closed and arms folded against his chest.

_Yeah I'll tell him tomorrow. Closing my eyes I pulled the covers over my head. _

* * *

**oH POOR sweet Molly almost caught in Grimmjow stupid trap. How will she overcome her growing temptation? How will Ulquiorra? I'm just so excited...and will Joel ever tell Molly how he feels? And what about Ulquiorra? Does he love Molly or does he not? All these questions and i have no idea. I can't wait to get to the next chapter to find out. **

**Comment people. It makes me work faster...76 reviews lets try to at least get to 84...I'm not asking too much am i? ( looks over guiltly). Well i dont care. (Lol). See you guys next time. 3 Goodbye and good day until next time!!!!**


	21. Love Triangle! Square!

**So another Chapter. So you know what that means. YES!!! We have met our Goal of what...84 reviews. See I wasnt asking to much. But anyways you guys know i have to think you all for that, I may have been asking for to much but you furfilled my selfish desires!! And for that i love you all. So with that said, theres a few things i want to state. ( Clears Throat) I do not own Bleach, or Ulquiorra or any characters made by Kubo...but i gladly write about them and add my own spice. Second thing....I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! And i want you all to read with lots of passion and desire. Cause i love passion as you proabably already know. And dont forget to Review those things keep me going. **

**With all that said...please enjoy the new chapter, I worked my butt off for it!!!!**

**eNjOy!!!!!**

* * *

**Love Triangle?! Square?**

" _Stop! Your killing him…" Joel fell against the dirt face first. A hole in the middle of his chest. " Joel!" __A black hand shot out towards me. " Come girl," he commanded. I opened my mouth to scream only to find that no sound would come out. Those eyes…those green eyes tinted on the sides with blue…so like…_

" _Ulquiorra?" I mouthed. The black creature didn't answer. _

_

* * *

_

" Who ever is touching my boob let go," I mumbled. Someone's hand was indeed on my boob but it wasn't anyone's touch I recognized.

" Sweet, sweet mounds…"

I peeked open one eye. Standing on my stomach, their hand leaned forward on my boob was Kon. I immediately grabbed him up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall closest to the door. " You idiot!" I yelled pulling the covers up to my chin. He slid down the wall slowly, leaving a trail of drool on the wall. " Where's Ulquiorra?" I glanced around the room. He was no where to be found.

" I don't know." Kon whined from the floor. I jumped from the bed. The door to my room opened and Ulquiorra came in, walking almost to fast for me to see him. He stopped at my bed.

" You sound distressed girl." He said glancing around the room with just his eyes. His gaze shot to Kon. " If I would have known he would be a pest to you I would have disposed of him when he arrived."

" He just surprised me," I said.

" Evidently he grabbed your boob," he replied glancing over my body. " Where ever that may be."

I felt my face flush. " I meant to say he grabbed my breast."

Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow. " He grabbed you where?"

" My breast." I answered. Before I could speak another word Ulquiorra was across the room. Kon was in between his hand.

" Annoying pest." He said. I jumped up.

" No Ulquiorra don't hurt him…yes he is a pest but…" I started. Ulquiorra looked at me like I had something on my face before dropping Kon. Kon choked then scrabbled over to where I was standing.

" My queen. My glorious queen." He grabbed my ankle.

" Kon? Why are you here?"

He scribbled up my leg to my shoulder. " Joel sent me. He said something about…" he stopped. I glanced over at him waiting for him to finish the sentence. " Oh almost forgot. I'm not supposed to tell you."

" Why not?"

" Because he told me not too." Kon remarked leaning over my shoulder and staring downward, obviously enjoying the view of my breast from the slit at the top of my shirt.

" And you listen to him before you listen too me."

" Bosses orders."

" So Joel is your new master? What about Ichigo."

" That guy's a bore. All he cares about his is precious Orihime and his two little brats. I don't have any fun over there. So I made Joel my new master."

" Is that so…" I commented. Then grabbing him by the arm I pushed him towards Ulquiorra. Who looked at Kon like he was trash he wasn't going to even consider touching again. " I take back what I said, have fun Ulquiorra."

Kon started to shake. " What…don't…"

" Then tell me why Joel sent you. Come on. And hurry before I get Ulquiorra to "dispose" of you." I said adding deep emotion on the word dispose. He started to shake. He looked like he was about to tell me what I wanted to know, but then changed his mind.

" No I promised Joel I wouldn't." He started. I shoved him into Ulquiorra's chest and headed for the door. He screamed. " Ok. Ok." Jumping from Ulquiorra's grasp he scrambled back over to me. " He sent me to check up on you. Until he could get here himself." Kon's arms wrapped around one of my breast.

" Its that all?"

" Uh huh."

" Are you sure?"

" Uh huh."

" I fail to understand him," Ulquiorra said after a moment. His gaze locked on Kon squeezing my breast and mumbling unrecognizable words.

" What Kon? " I lifted the stuffed animal who whined loudly.

" No. But he also leaves me quite confused…I mean the boy Joel."

" He's just really protective," I said. " He always has been." I tightened my grip around Kon, who had stopped struggling. I could feel his beady gaze on me.

" Doe he not trust me to protect you thoroughly enough?" Ulquiorra asked. I shook my head.

" No that's not it…he just…" I stuttered. A moment later I felt Ulquiorra's fingertips against my skin.

" Do you not trust me girl?"

I felt my face blaze, " I trust you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here right now."

Ulquiorra removed his fingertips from the side of my face. " That boy refuses to lose you to me. He told me so himself," Ulquiorra's gaze was locked on the fingertips that had just touched my face. " But what he fails to realize is that the same goes for me. His gaze shifted to where I was standing. " I do not enjoy losing." Be said sharply.

A shutter passed through me before I could stop it.. The way he said it, it frightened me. " I…I…" He held up his hand.

" No response is needed, girl," he replied. " I will leave now, so you can get dressed." Taking the necessary strides to get to where I was standing he reached over as if to touch me. I closed my eyes and waited. The touch never came. Instead I felt the gentle tug as Kon was being pried from my fingertips.

" Whatcha doin? I wanted to stay…" Kon's voice became muffled. I peeked open one eye to catch the door just before it shut.

_I do not enjoy losing…I wonder what he meant by that? _

* * *

" Do you always spoil the fun?" Kon shouted squirming in Ulquiorra's grasp.

" Quiet." Ulquiorra threatened. There was silence between the two. Kon couldn't help glancing up at the white formal Espada. He seemed so much different than how he pictured him to be. He was still cold and aloof, and his composure was still frightening. But something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on was weird coming from him.

" Molly really is amazing," Kon blurted out. Pressing his small fluffy hands against his mouth he shut himself up.

" Yes," Ulquiorra replied. " She is."

Surprised that Ulquiorra actually spoke to him Kon squirmed again. " I see why Joel loves her." Kon replied.

_He loves her…well of course the boy does. He is capable of such things. But still…_

The door to the girl's room opened and she stepped out wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and her earrings were still gone so was her usual makeup. But even without her makeup and body jewelry she was still beautiful to Ulquiorra. The urge to reach out and simply touch her stirred within him. But he ignored it.

" I didn't feel like putting all that on today," she replied pulling back a strand of hair from her face. " Those earrings are really hard to put on." She said as if reading his mind.

" Wow she's beautiful," Kon drooled. Ulquiorra dropped the stuff animal. He scrambled over to Molly.

" Mom and Dad are still asleep. That's weird they're usual up by now." She mumbled. Kon appeared on her shoulder.

" Well we should go before they wake up. Parents can be annoying." Kon said. Molly nodded.

" Ok," she turned to Ulquiorra. " So are we riding in my car or…"

Ulquiorra turned suddenly. The familiar spiritual pressure of someone seemed to be bouncing off the walls. " Or what?" It was Joel's voice. Ulquiorra had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

" Joel you idiot!" Molly yell jumping towards him. He outstretched his arms and caught her before she could strike him. They fell against the carpeted floor Molly sitting on his lap pounding him playfully with her fist. " You sent Kon here to protect me. What were you thinking?"

"I had important stuff to do."

" Oh so you send a stuffed animal to do your job," she remarked back. He grinned then grabbed her wrist. She hesitated.

" Hey it was last minute I couldn't get anyone else. Can you blame me for wanting to protect my little Boot Girl?"

" Bite me," she growled.

" Ok but you asked for it Molly." Before she could reply back his mouth came up to her slender neck and lightly pieced the skin just above her collar bone. Ulquiorra felt something roar up his spine but he reminded just as aloof and composed as he was before.

" Joel you butt!" Molly yelled smiling. Joel grinned. Ulquiorra let his eyes drift to her neck, the spot the boy bit was already starting to redden. _How dare he act as if he owned her…_Seeing the mark on her satin skin annoyed Ulquiorra more than he knew it should.

" _I will not lose to you…" _

Her hands went to her neck. " Can't believe you really did that," she complained. He shrugged as if it were nothing.

" You told me too."

She was on her feet then, smiling.

" You didn't tell me you were going to school yesterday," Joel replied. " I wanted to drive you."

" I have a car," she said.

" I have some things I wanted to talk to you about." Joel sounded serious this time. And his gaze went to Ulquiorra quickly. Ulquiorra pretended not to notice the boy's glare.

" Ok well let me get my bag and we can go." she turned to Ulquiorra. Her mahogany's inquiring. " Are you coming today?"

" You seem quite taken care of," he snapped without thinking.

" What do you mean by…?" She started but Joel grabbed her arm. Ulquiorra turned away so he couldn't see her face. Right now the sight of her, with Joel was torture. He just wanted them both to leave so he could be alone yet again. " Ok." She said following Joel. " Well bye then."

He didn't answer her. He was already heading the opposite way. The stuffed doll dragging hurryingly behind him.

* * *

" I could have drove myself," I complained picking at a loose string on Joel's seat. " John must have been in a good mood, if he finished his piece of junk so quickly."

Joel smiled. " And who said babies weren't a good thing. I got my babe back," he hit the dashboard. I rolled my eyes. I would never understand dudes.

" What did you want to talk to me about Joel?"

The truck slowed down to a reasonable thirty. Joel's face turned serious. " How much time do we have until school starts."

" About forty minutes. Why?"

" Cause I have to do this," Joel swerved off the road onto the grass. Then placing the car into neutral he took a deep breath. I sat in silence as well, staring at him my eyes wide as saucers.

" Joel?"

" Just be quiet for a minute Molly," he snapped. He seemed to be fighting some internal war. I could see on his face that he was deciding what to do next. Frustration laced his features. I thought about opening the car door and jumping out to give him a moment, but that wouldn't do anything. After a moment he spoke. " I don't like…" he took another deep breath. " I don't like the fact that things happen and you don't tell me."

" What are you talking about Joel?" I demanded.

" I heard about you and Grimmjow. You don't know…you don't know…how much will power it took for me not too…"

" So what about it?" I said. He glared at me.

" Molly."

" Grimmjow's an idiot. I don't even know why…it doesn't matter. What happened doesn't matter…Grimmjow means nothing to me. That meant nothing to me. And it shouldn't mean anything to you." I took a moment to calm my beating heart. " Grimmjow's the last person your going to have to worry about losing me too." I added. Regretting the words as soon as they left my lips.

Joel looked shocked at first, like someone had just struck him the heart with a sword. Then the pain kicked in, and I instantly bit my lip as if it would take back the words spoken. " Joel I'm…"

" No your right, your completely right," he said. A moment later his hands left the steering wheel and wrapped around the cut chain hanging from my dog collar. Then pulling me forward he pressed my lips to his. It was a chaste kiss. The kind we used to give each other when were kids, after a whole day of playing on the playground. But even now, it felt the same. I closed my eyes at the familiar feeling.

Joel's lips were so different from Ulquiorra's or Grimmjow, his were soft, warm and inviting. I started to open my mouth but he pulled back. His eyes were half lidded as he spoke. " Now you know where I stand. I won't lose you…to him…to anyone."

The words might as well have not been spoken. My head was spinning and my senses were dazed. He started the car without a word, then pulled off the grass. Neither of us spoke on the way to school.

* * *

_Ulquiorra and Joel. Complete opposite…hollow and shinigami…natural born enemies. Put them in a room together and watch the sparks fly. Grimmjow…Baka! Kisses me for no good reason…adding to the confusion in my brain. Need to find some object hard enough to actually dent his skin. Must inflic…_

" Well that's not nice Kitty," It was Grimmjow's voice. I almost jumped out of my skin. His hand reached across my desk and yanked my black notebook that I was writing in.

" Grimmjow!" I exclaimed.

" Most inflict….what? Pain?" He reached across and took my stub of a chain in his hand. " Pleasure?" I moved back a couple of inches.

" How'd you get in here?"

" I walked. Duh. The correct question should be why am I here?"

" Ok," I closed my eyes. " Why the fuck are you in here Grimmjow?" He grinned.

" That's more like it." Leaning against my desk he continued grinning. " Same reason as yesterday. I bit my lip. _To try and suduce me…. _" How have you been feeling lately?" He asked suddenly serious.

" Why the hell should you care?" I snapped.

" The periods between separations are growing shorter."

" What's that suppose to mean?" He didn't answer. A moment later class started and he walked out causally his hands in his pockets. _The periods between separations are growing shorter…what's that supposed to mean…Is he trying to say something about me and Ulquiorra? _

" _I don't like to lose…" _

"_I won't lose you too anyone…" _

_Stupid Ulquiorra…and Joel….and Grimmjow. _Slamming my head on the desk I sighed loudly, no longer caring who heard me.

* * *

" And I was like yeah well you can go take a hike bud…." The stuffed lion rambled endlessly into Ulquiorra's ear. While standing on his shoulder, its hand latching onto the already pointed yet blunt end of Ulquiorra's mask. Ulquiorra had long ago toned out the lion's pointless rambling.

He needed to find some place remote and away from humans. He had sensed the returning of his powers. And he needed some place to try out the full extent of them.

" I don't sense any souls around here," Kon replied hopping off Ulquiorra's shoulder. " I guess you could work here."

_This process will probably take longer than I imagined…_the thought extending his fingers. Then summoning up his pressure he began the process of calling his stocked spiritual pressure.

* * *

" Another clear jump! Wow Molly you've gotten better."

" Really?" I asked still sitting on the mat.

" You keep this up and you may be competing." The couch replied. I smiled.

" How much training do you do at home?"

" Not much," which was true. It didn't train at home under regular conditions. And I didn't need to ponder where the extra agility and strength had suddenly come from.

" Wanna another go round?"

" No, I'm ok. I'm a little tired." Standing from the mat I headed to blenchers where I laid down against one. I couldn't explain why but for some reason I my eyes felt suddenly heavy and my body ached. _So tired…sleep…I'll just…close my eyes for a moment. _

" Molly wake up," I shifted up. Joel's face was above mine. I rubbed the side of my mouth reflexively. I had fallen asleep on the bleacher.

" Joel what the…"

" You fell asleep," taking my hand in his large one he helped me up. " You ok?"

" I think…I don't even remember closing my eyes."

Joel looked concerned. In fact I was feeling a bit tired. If it wasn't for Joel's grip on my shoulder I would have fallen over.

" Molly," he started. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

" Will you be alright?" It was Rin's voice. I didn't bother to sit up.

" Oh hi Rin."

" Hello Molly," I peeked one eye out one eye and peered over at Rin. She was staring motionlessly, her face blank. When she spotted me looking at her she glanced over at the ground.

" Molly?"

" I'm starting to feel a bit light headed…" I said. Joel tightened his grip. Rin looked suddenly concerned.

" Molly…your nose…"

" My nose…"

Before I could utter another word, Joel had his shirt pressed against my nose.

" I'm bleeding…" I mumbled touching my nose. I could feel the blood curling down my lip and my chin. " Why am I…" I felt my weight give on my feet and fell forward.

* * *

_Finally…_his sword was back in his hands. The familiar weight and form, he swung, it seemed to cut the very air. The lion sitting on the branch awed. With it he could finally maybe transform…this much had been accomplished with a few more hours…

" Girl…" he whispered. It was slight but he sense a sudden distress. _She…_sheathing his sword he faced the opposite way.

" Molly? Where?" Kon asked hopping down, and landing on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

" We are leaving," Ulquiorra replied stringing his sword to his hip. Molly was waiting.

* * *

" Well I'm done." The nurse said. I sat up wryly. " I can say is you've worked yourself a little too hard. I told the couch she's working you kids too hard."

" Is that all," I asked touching my nose. Joel huffed. I could tell he didn't like that answer.

" It won't happen again will it?" Joel asked. I leaned my head against Rin's shoulder, I was still feeling a bit light headed. She shifted slightly as if she was about to move away but stopped.

" It shouldn't, if Molly doesn't work herself too hard."

" I'm not don't worry," I said standing up on shaky legs. Joel helped me.

" I can go to class now right?"

" Yes…"

" No," it was Joel this time. I turned suddenly.

" What?" The door to the nurses office opened. And standing at its base was Grimmjow. His hands were in his pockets, a wide grin on his face. The nurse froze and her face grew blank as if dazed.

" Hey," he greeted lightly flicking his hand. _Baka! _I thought standing up straight.

" What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Joel demanded.

"Came here to check on Molly," he beckoned to where I was standing with a move of his head. " You ok?"

I nodded.

" Calm it down reaper boy, geez." Grimmjow exclaimed still smiling. I could practically feel the anger rising off Joel. His pressure was suffocating the room. Even the nurse seemed somewhat effected. I touched his arm, he pushed me gently off.

" Where do you get off? I thought I told you to stay…"

" As if I would listen to you, please. Who do you think I am?"

Joel growled again. A sound from the back of his throat. Grimmjow grinned.

" You act like she's yours or something. Which I know is far from the truth."

" Where are you getting at Grimmjow?" Joel asked.

" Its just what I said. She's not yours. That's all I'm getting at."

" Nether you," Joel added. Grimmjow shrugged. Then taking the necessary steps to get to me he grabbed my arm and pulled me brusiglily against his iron hard chest. My forehead hit his neck and I felt a ping of pain.

" Grimmjow!" I exclaimed.

" See she's already calling out my name," Grimmjow said. He was baiting Joel trying his hardest to make him angry. I started to pull away from him, but when my hand touched the exposed flesh of his chest he grinned and I pulled back. His hand swept through some of my hair.

Joel lunged, Grimmjow dodged, now holding me bridal style. I protested. " Just sit still Kitten. This is going to be fun."

" How is this…" he kissed the top of my head quickly. " Nurse! Their fighting," I yelled. Still dazed she said nothing. " What did you do to her?"

With his lips still on my forehead he smiled. I could feel his lips twisting. " I just dazed her a little. Nothing much."

" Put her down," Joel warned.

" Yeah like he said," I added.

" This is just to fun," Grimmjow raved. " In fact I've been itching to take you on Soul Reaper. You reminded me too damn much of that orange haired freak. So what do you say?"

" I say put her down."

" Your lack of vocabulary is…" Grimmjow started. Joel lunged. Grimmjow dodged. " Hold on Kitten, we're about to take a little ride."

" Ride?" What?" I closed my eyes against the familiar feeling. He was moving fast, just like Ulquiorra when he was holding me. My stomach dropped. And before I knew it I felt the slight breeze of the wind as it blew through my hair.

" Grimmjow what the he…"

" I'll be right back." He jumped. _I'm on the roof again…_

" The triangle effect," It was Rin voice this time.

" The what?" I asked still glancing off the side of the roof.

" The triangle the situation people like you often find themselves in. Having to decided between one side of the other. Being that you are on top."

" Me decided between Joel and Grimmjow. Please those aren't even options." I snorted.

" Which is why they have took it upon themselves to fight for your hand," Rin explained sitting on the side of the roof. She had a book in her hand. " Through Ulquiorra is not here, but he is still part of the linking. So therefore you have just been moved to the middle."

" What?"

" So he does intend to fight," Rin replied not looking up. " Very well." Lifting on hand she flicked her finger lightly against the air. Instantly a dot of black highlighted the air, then spread and opened. _A portal…she did that with just one finger? _Then standing she reached in slightly, then came back out. Joel's discarded human form lay on the ground in front of her feet.

I almost screamed. What the heck was Joel thinking? Was he really going to fight Grimmjow over something so stupid. I pulled myself onto the roof's edge and looked over. Both had their swords unsheathe and seemed to be ready to fight. _But the more I think about it I've never seen Joel's sword unleashed. It could be interesting. _

"Rin," I called.

" Yes Molly?"

" How long have you known Joel?" I asked. Joel and Grimmjow were now fighting. Their swords clashing with the other. Filling the air with the metallic sounds of metal against metal.

" Since he was very young," she answered.

" How did you…?"

" It is because of him that I am even alive. I owe him much."

" How so…what happened?"

She looked away from her book for a moment as if she was about to answer me then looked back and shook her head. " Nothing. It was too far back for me to try and recall."

" Well tell me this? Did you look like this when you met him?"

" Of course. He ages much quickly than do."

" D-do you think they're hurt each other?"

" Not from what I can tell. They seem to be toying with each other. And it doesn't seem as if neither wants to hurt the other if it means disheartening you." She sounded serious when she spoke I relaxed a little.

" Come to think of it, I've never actually heard Joel release his sword or call its name." I observed. Joel and Grimmjow swords were locked.

" Akuma tsuin gan," Rin replied.

" Ak…what?"

" The name of his sword. It means Demon Twin Guns."

" Guns? But it looks like a regular sword to me?"

" Not when they're released. When release they…" There was crash. I turned to glance off over the roof. Joel was plastered to the wall, pieces of brink and cement fell down from where his back imprinted. Blood curled down the side of his mouth.

" Joel!" I yelled standing.

" Molly, wait!" Rin exclaimed. I turned. She was reaching out for me, her face full of shock.

" Rin what…" My foot caught against the ridge of the roof and I felt myself falling. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing would come out. The world was sweeping by. I could see the ground, the metal pole that stood beneath where I was to land. Could hear both Joel and Grimmjow scream for me. _I'm falling…I'm going to die…I'm…_No! _I have to concentrate. I have to summon some of my power…if I concentrate on my body maybe I can…_Summoning my powers I watched as the orbs appeared surrounding my body waiting for a command.

" Gather," I yelled at the top of my lungs, just before my leg connected with the metal of the bar below.

* * *

His intention had been on saving her. He had watched her fall, watched her body plummet to the earth, seen the fear on her face. But just as he set off, he noticed orbs appear around her body. Then her body halt as if frozen in time itself.

" Wow!" Kon exclaimed. " She froze."

Ulquiorra himself could not even believe it. She was frozen. The orbs around her surrounded her body, in a protective bubble. She opened her eyes slowly then looked around.

" How!"

_Amazing…_She sat up suddenly then stood. She was still floating. She then descended until she was inches from the ground.

" Release," she called. The bubbled vanished she landed. " How did?"

" Molly!" It was Joel. He came running forward. Ulquiorra followed. The girl's gaze went from Joel directly to Ulquiorra. She leaped.

" No!" She placed herself between Joel and Ulquiorra.

" What the heck Molly!"

" You two will be the next to start fighting if I don't stop you," She added. " Those who baka's over there have already started."

" Molly you just fell ten feet and that's all your worried about," Joel said.

" I fell ten feet because I thought you were hurt?"

" Well I'm not," Joel exclaimed grabbing Molly's bruised arm. Ulquiorra could see that she was still flushed from falling, and shocked.

" Are you ok girl?" He asked. She nodded. Her eyes roamed his body, then stopped at the sword on his hip. She puzzled over it for a moment before finally asking.

" Your sword you got it back?"

" Yes. But not fully. Its power is still lacking."

She smiled. " Still it's good you've finally got it back."

" I sense your distress so I came. Is my training putting stress on your body?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. Joel stepped forward as if to protest but stopped. Ulquiorra didn't remove his eyes from her person. _She's lying…I could sense that she was hurt…_

Grimmjow who was standing in the background just huffed. Ulquiorra paid no mind. His eyes were still locked onto Molly. _I shall have to train more nearer to her…to avoid this in the future. _

The lion on his shoulder jumped down. " Why were you all fighting anyway?"

No one responded. Molly stepped up, anger plan on her face. " They don't have a valid reason. Their just being idiots. Fighting for no reason."

" That's not it," protested Joel.

" Then what is it?"

He didn't answer. Molly huffed. " How about you Grimmjow?"

He shrugged.

" See no good reason. Just killing each other for no reason. If me going to the nurse if going to erupt in senseless violence then I guess I won't go anymore." Molly replied with a tight smile. " Geez boys are so stupid." She told Rin. Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He didn't know the reason the two were fighting. But by observing the scene they had been fighting over something involving Molly.

And knowing how protective Joel was over her, he could see a fight breaking out in the mist of them. _Idiots…she far to willful to accept something like that…_

" A-are you ok ?" Rin asked. Molly nodded again.

" I had been practicing doing that for a while. I wasn't sure it was going to work but…" she looked towards where Ulquiorra was standing. Then blushing she turned back to Rin. " I got it."

The girl with the silver hair, Rin smiled uneasily.

* * *

When I arrived home. Both Mom and Ulquiorra were in the kitchen. He had an apron on and a spoon was in his hand. He looked like he was in the middle of stirring something.

" Ulquiorra?"

" Girl," he said

" How did?"

" I asked him to help cook. He agreed." Mom cheered. Ulquiorra placed the spoon the counter. Then walking over to me, he reached out. I closed my eyes. His fingertips brushed my eyebrows.

" You're tired," he stated. " You need to go rest."

" But I want to help you guys," I protested weakly. His gaze didn't waver. Mom had stopped what she was doing in the background and was now looking at us. Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't care. The bracelet on my wrist shifted slightly.

His touches were feather light, soft as if he dared to make himself do more. I found myself leaning forward. _Why couldn't he just do more…push himself…like before. _The memory of Ulquiorra, of his hands on me, his lips on mine came rushing back to me. And the only thing I could suddenly do to stop myself from attacking him was to turn away.

He didn't protest or say a word as I headed into my room silently. Once in I noticed Kon on my bed. He seemed to be asleep. I curled up against his snoring form and feeling instantly asleep. Where I then dreamed of a portal much like Rin's opening up right in my bedroom.

* * *

" I failed this time sir," Rin replied.

" Failure is not an option. You said you had it covered. Shall I bring more Soul Reapers to increase the odds of their capture?" The head Soul Reaper inquired.

"That won't be necessary. We have it covered," Hitsugaya assured.

" I trust your words are true, Captain." The head Soul Reaper snapped logging off. Leaving the screen black. Hitsugaya's snow colored eyebrows curved. Rin had paused. She had the opportunity to grab Molly.

" Failure is not a n option. If we are to contain her without casualty we must put aside undue feelings. And remember what's at stake if we don't."

" But, Ulquiorra he's not hurting anyone…" Rin protested.

" He's a hollow. Have you forgotten that? And he's killing her. Weather it be intentional or unintentional it no longer matter what his intentions are."

" I know but…" Rin started but stopped instantly. There was no point in arguing. " We can successfully proceed tomorrow."

* * *

" _Come girl…" the creature called still reaching out. His eyes bared down at me. From where I stood I could see the fangs waiting in his mouth. Both Ulquiorra and Joel were dead. _

" _No! Leave me alone…" I swiped at his hand. Feeling nothing. Opening my eyes I glanced at his fur stuck fingers. They were dissolving, floating into the air. Tiny particles barely visible by the eye. _

_His green eyes saddened. " I see," he mumbled. Turning away. _

_

* * *

_

" Huh?" I opened both my eyes. Ulquiorra was leaned above me. His green eyes staring down intently.

" You food is ready," he replied. I rubbed my eyes. The plate of food was sitting beside my bed, steaming and ready.

" Thank you," I whispered. He nodded.

" I'll leave you to…" He started, I grabbed his arm.

" No please stay. I…I had another dream. About that same creature." I said. Ulquiorra froze. " He killed you and Joel again."

" I see," he said. I froze. His voice sounded so much like that creature when he said those words.

" U-Ulquiorra," I tightened my grip. " I…w-will…"

" What girl?"

I felt the blood rush to my face. " Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked looking away. He didn't reply for a long while, then sighing he closed his eyes and nodded.

" But eat first," he said sitting on the side of the bed. Nodding I picked up the fork and dug in. Once done I placed my food on the table beside my bed, and curled up against Ulquiorra's cold lap where I soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

" Love triangle…" The girl mumbled against Ulquiorra's chest. She was doing it again. Talking in her sleep. " Square?"

He shook his head, her words had no meaning. Had he the heart he would have woken her up and made her aware of her useless prattling. But such things did not occur within him, so he left her as she was.

Her breath was hot against the cloth at his chest, but he didn't complain about that either. The lion named Kon lay against her, his hands wrapped around her wrist. Ulquiorra's hands rested loosely on her waist, as far as he could allow himself to go.

_Why can I not tell her no. Something so simple…yet I could not…this girl is like a weakness…_He thought back to how he ran to her aid. Abandoning all that seemed most important at that moment to come and save a human girl. _It's this bond…_No it had to be far more than that. Just the sudden rush of her heart beat unexpectedly sent his nerves on edge. She was unpredictable and unreliable on her own.

And end now he was attending to her needs. He felt as he should be disgusted with himself, but surprisingly wasn't.

The girl shifted slightly, and before he could warrant or stop it, her arms came up and wrapped securely around his neck pulling him down towards her. " So hot…" she whispered, kicking the covers away. He followed the movement of her body, until he was laying on his side, the girl's face buried in his neck, her knees curled at his stomach.

" I fail to understand you…" he said pressing his chin against her head and closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**sO how'd you like it. Good huh. Lots of drama. I can't wait to began on the next chapter which will be posted soon. And like you proabably already noticed I'm a review monster...and i want more and more. So lets try and do as many reviews as possible. I wont do another number because thats asking too much of my lovely readers...:( So I'll just end it right here...I hoped you enjoyed...and come back next time!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! ( one can never get enough love....) **


	22. Rin

**So another chappy. Sorry it took so long. Between Colorguard practice, research and Physic's papers all the time for my Fanfictions just leave me. I find myself up until two in the morning trying to squeeze in a little time for my stories just so you guys have something to enjoy. So alast, here is another chapter. Which I hope you guys really like. And also with that, I would like to ask that you guys please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes, I tend to skip over those sometimes. **

**Well dont have much left to say except please enoy and REVIEW! I love those crazy things, they keep me going through the night. By the way, Thanks you to all who have been. I really love you guys. Well enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Rin. **

" Good morning Gram? Where Mom and Dad?"

" They left early on some business."

" I assume they're be back."

" In a couple of days. They tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up."

So the insane tapping at my door had been them. I should have known. I smiled.

" I'll call them later and let me then know I heard them," I replied pulling the juice from the fringe. " Have you seen Ulquiorra?"

" No dear," Gram said. I nodded. When I woke up this morning I noticed a extreme lack of cold that was his flesh. _I'm pretty sure he was sleeping with me last night. Maybe he just needed some air…_

" Ok, well I'm going to get ready for school," I said walking back to the my room. Gram hummed then. I headed back to my room. Where I got dressed, did my hair and applied a thin layer of my makeup. Once done I got my stuff ready and headed towards the door.

Gram had toast on the counter waiting for me. I thanked her then headed out the door. Suddenly having to go to school today and deal with Joel and Grimmjow. They were still angry with one another. Knowing those two they would probably start back up again.

* * *

When I finally got into the parking lot, after thirty minutes of waiting in line I immediately parked my car and stepped out. Joel's truck was already there. But he was no where to be found.

_That's a surprise he's usually here to bless me with his presence. _I headed towards school. Stopping when I neared the steps. Rin was sitting upon them, a book in her hands. When I neared she looked up aloofly.

" Molly," she acknowledged.

" Hey Rin," I called. " Where Joel?"

" Inside," she said. I sat down beside her. She shifted uncomfortably.

" We have twenty minutes before our first class starts." I said. She nodded. Then sitting her book down on her lap she stared absently at the ground. As if searching for something to say.

" Your dress is really pretty," I commented.

" Thank you," she said back.

" I was thinking about going to Hot Topic today and getting a some new pants. Wanna come with me? You might find something you really like."

" That would be fine," she said. We sat in silence for a few more moments before I decided to speak up again.

" I'm going to go find Joel alright. I'll be right back."

She nodded. I ran up the stairs into the hall. Crowds of students walked past, some of them snickered my way while others just stared. A couple of girls laughed then pointed behind me. I turned suddenly. Standing behind me was Grimmjow. He was looking the other way, his hands in his pockets his usually pointed turquoise hair was slicked back.

" Grimmjow?"

" I need to talk to you for a minute." He took hold of my arm.

" What…?"

" Hurry before that annoying boyfriend of yours comes." He started to lead me down the hall in a hurry. Nearly dragging down one corridor after the next.

" Grimmjow what…" I was pressed up against the locker. He was turned the opposite way.

" I…I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Still confused all I could manage was a exclaimed… " What!"

" Yesterday. Provoking your boy toy or whatever. Then fighting…" He huffed then started to pace. I pressed my palms against the locker. _It's taking him a lot to say sorry…_I couldn't help but smile, then giggle. He turned, frustration laced his features.

" What…? I'm trying to apologize and you laugh?"

" No…" I said still laughing. " Its just that…." I put on a somewhat straight face.

" Its ok. I didn't blame you guys. Its not your fault that you had a testonone overload."

He looked at me in disbelief. " Besides you two were prone to fight anyway. Your personalities are so similar that's its unbelievable." He seemed to accept this because his shoulders relaxed and his jaw unclenched. " Why were you so worried about it anyway…?"

He turned smoothly and walked to where I was leaning. Then pressing his hand against the other side of locker next to my head, he leaned over. " Grimmjow?" I said leaning away slightly. His paused slightly, his mouth was inches from mine. His eyes searched mine, blue and beautiful. Staring at them I could see everything he had been through. How hard a life he really had lived. My breath caught in my throat.

" I don't know …what…is it about you?"

" Me?"

" Ever since that day…" He mumbled. I bit my lip. That day. When he captured me, tied me down then tried to kill Ulquiorra. " Your even giving me that same damn look."

I glanced away.

" Your afraid," he said not bothering to break contact with the side of my face. " I don't blame you. I'm a monster."

I turned back towards him swiftly. " Your not."

He shook his head then pulled back. He looked sad for a moment. " You don't know me," he growled.

I felt my fingernails press into my palms. " Then let me know you. You said before that you wanted me ….well wouldn't I be more inclined to let you have me if you let me see the person you really are."

He gave me another sideways look before grinning.

" Man your too damn clever," he said. I grinned. He came back towards me. Then pressing me back up against the locker he pushed his forehead against mine.

" We had a good thing going Grimmjow don't ruin it," I warned staring at him defiantly. He grinned.

" I'm just showing you the real me babe," he shot back. I sneered back then pushed him away with surprising strength. Once away I pressed my hand against his hair and ruffed it until it contained its usual messy shape.

" Then that's a start," I replied continuing my pursuit down the hallway.

* * *

When it came time for gym I finally met up with Joel. He had his video camera of course and was filming Paige, the perky plaid in pink popular girl. When I neared she was just getting finished talking about this years Valentine/Prom which she was in charge of decorating.

I almost retched in my mouth at the thought. Pretty in Pink everyone on the walls, in the hall on my desk.

" And that's a rap," Joel replied. She grinned.

" Thank you so much Joel. I knew I could count on you." Running over she gave him a tight hug. " I will be seeing you at the dance right?"

" I'll try," He said. She smiled.

" Alright then. Thanks. I'll come and get the finished copy from you tomorrow aright?"

" That will be fine," and with that she was off. Switching down the hall wince she came.

" Wonder what she gave you to make you record her," I added. Joel turned. He did not look happy. I almost flinched.

" So…."

" Don't start Molly," he said. I blinked.

" What?"

" Nothing. Nothing at all. So how was your day?"

" Delightful," I snapped. " You!"

He glared at me. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out two floppy pieces of paper. " She gave me invitations. To the dance."

" Oh. That's nice."

" I want you to go with me."

" Really? But those kinds of things aren't…"

" Just us. No one else." He added cutting me off.

" Joel…"

" Afterwards I'll be taking you too dinner." He said. His voice left no room for compromise.

" I don't get a choice do I?"

" Nope," he said pressing a button on his camera.

" Its ok. I can always accidentally loose the ticket in the washer," I joked. He didn't so much as cracked a smile. " You're angry at me aren't you?"

" What do you think?"

" Um…"

" Just forget it," he snapped throwing up both arms and heading back down the hall far away from me.

* * *

_Betrayal. _The word dangled plainly in her mind. Sending a clear shockwave of pain up her spine each time she thought about it. _Betrayal. _The one thing she couldn't see herself doing, but yet she was.

" I will be able to complete the mission this afternoon," she alerted.

" And the hideout?"

She paused. " I have yet to obtain," she replied. There was a long sigh.

" Very well. Just complete the mission at hand first. Everything else can wait. We are sure that in capturing the girl the others will reveal themselves in time."

" Yes Master."

" Oh and Rin."

" Do not fail. I cannot assure you will live his time if you do." There was a click indicating that he had already hung up.

_Molly…Joel…My friends…_Through she had to commit the act today. On her date with Molly. Going to the place she called Hot Topic to go shopping. This was her first time doing such a thing with another "Friend." She wanted to know what it would be like.

_Betrayal. _

Blush found its way to her face. _Shopping with Molly…_How could she handle such a thing. Someone as beautiful and kind as Molly, was feign to Rin.

" What are you doing up here alone?" It was Joel she turned. When he saw her reddened face he suddenly looked surprised.

" I am to go to Hot Topic with Molly," she said retaining her composure.

" Really?" Joel said rubbing his head.

" I do not know how to handle doing such a thing." She said trustfully.

" Who does?" Joel said. " Molly's a psycho when she goes to that store. If you don't watch her she'll buy the whole place out."

" I do not…"

" Just be yourself. Molly can't ask for anything more."

" Yes but…"

" Geez Rin its not that serious. Just be yourself and your be fine."

" Really?"

_Betrayal. _

" Yeah. Would I lie to you?" He smiled. _That same smile…I still remember it from when he was younger…I can trust it…_

" Ok…" Rin said.

" Now come on. School's about to end," Reaching down he grabbed her hand and hurled her up.

_Betrayal. _

_I can not think about it…at least for now. At least until…_

* * *

" You can change the station if you like" I offered. Rin shook her head.

" I like this station."

" It plays the best Rock," I added.

" It is what Joel usually listens too. So I have grown accustomed to it."

" You guys don't have music like this in the Soul Society?"

She shook her head again. Her grayish/silver hair followed the movement of her head.

" Don't know how you guys do it." I said.

" Many are to busy for such a thing."

" What do you do? I mean what is your rank?"

" I'm second lieutenant to Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th division of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

" So your like third in command?"

" Yes," she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. I started to ask her about it but stopped.

"So did you get to pick your squad or…."

" We can request what squad we want to be under but we can not officially pick."

" Oh. So is that how you met Joel?"

" I was on my first mission in the world of the living, he was young. I was assigned to find and kill a rouge hollow, who was eating the souls of the living and the dead. It was a harder mission then intended. I ended up getting injured." She paused.

" They let you go alone? What happened to guys to come and help a girl out?"

" I wasn't a girl," she said blandly. I swerved off the road a little.

" What do you mean…? Are you telling me your not a girl?" I exclaimed. Rin looked confused.

" I never said I wasn't a girl?"

" But you just said…" I started.

" I was once male but after my injury I was converted," she said. It was my turn to be confused.

" What…?"

" My body was so badly damaged that I no longer could continue to remain in it. So my master placed me in the body of this female he created."

My head was spinning. I had to pull over on the side of the road. " So your saying you Captain, Nemo whatever, moved you from your original body to another, a female body to save your life."

She nodded. " I was an experiment. He was already dabbling in this sort of thing." She held up both hands. " The experiment was a success." She blinked twice then looked my way. " Does it bother you?"

" No…not really. It's just a surprise." She didn't reply back. " So do you want to go back to being a boy?" I asked. She shook her head.

" No I am content on being female. I was always mistaken as a girl in the Soul Society anyway because of the nature of my looks. But if I must I will go back."

I nodded then pulled back onto the road. I would have never guessed that Rin was once male. It kinda moved my whole outlook of her. I glanced back over at her, she was blushing uncharacteristically.

" What wrong Rin?"

" Nothing. Nothing." She shook her head.

* * *

" How about this one Rin?" Molly held up a black dress with a frizzle skirt at the end. Rin shook her head. " Ok then we can try another."

Molly continued rambling through the racks while Rin sorted through the various bows and hair clips they had available. _Fun ….this is fun. Molly and me. I want it to last forever. _

" _Do not fail this time…" _

Perhaps it could wait another day. She could make up some excuse, some lie to tell. Make up some occurrence so that Molly wouldn't have to leave. At least not yet. _Molly…betrayal is the last….thing I want to do…_

" Oh my gosh Rin. I found it. The perfect dress." She held up a all black Lolita dress. The last one on stock. Rin's size. This time Rin nodded. Molly broke out in smiles. Rin liked the way she smiled.

_

* * *

_

Rin and I finished shopping around a quarter to eight. By the time we were done both our hands were filled with clothes. We even stopped by the food court for a bite too eat.

" Did you have fun?" I asked placing the bags in the back of the car. She nodded

" Good cause I can't wait to do this again."

" Yes….again." She looked down.

" Is something wrong?"

" I think I dropped something?"

" Really?"

" Yes. I think…its over there…" she scattered forward. I started to follow her but she stopped me.

" No…! Don't come any closer….I…."

" Rin?"

" If you….if you come any closer I might…"

" Rin…?

" I might do something horrible."

I neared closer to her. " Like what?"

" I don't know what to do…." She cried. " How to deal with…this…"

" Deal with what Rin?" I asked bending down to her sitting level. She stirred.

" Your going to hate me," she said.

" No I won't?" I said. " Just tell me. I'm your friend Rin."

"Friend?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. "I'm your friend. I really like you. If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked you to come with me." She nodded. "Now come on I think you should sleep over tonight. We can try on our new outfits ok?" I was still holding her hand when she stepped up onto her feet. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, reaching over I wiped them away. She blushed. I started to ask her what she wanted to tell me but stopped when Rin started back to the car.

It sounded important at that moment but now it seemed irrelevant to what we were planning to do. I jumped in the car after her. Questions still fresh on my tongue, but Rin seemed distant so I didn't even bother.

* * *

"Another successful day huh hollow?" Kon exclaimed landing on Ulquiorra's new bed. Ulquiorra didn't answer. His attention had been on his newly formed sword. "I can't wait until my Princess comes. So she can hug me too her…" the stuffed lion stopped talking when emerald eyed hollow turned towards him with something live venom. Kon shut his mouth.

"I would much appreciate it if you would not speck of her in such a vague manner.

"Well…excuse me for stating the truth. If she's gorgeous then she's gorgeous." Kon added lying down. And besides she really likes you so someone like me probably wouldn't stand a chance. If it wasn't for my obvious cuteness I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

The mentions of her, of Molly sent his thought spiraling to her again. Surely she was angry at him for leaving her alone this morning. Even so he longed to see her face, hear her voice. After a whole day of going without even he was due.

The sound of a car pulling into the lawn erupted moments later. The stuffed lion leapt from the bed and disappeared out the door. Placing his sword down upon the bed he followed after it, to until he neared the back door. Molly was just stepping out of the car. Upon seeing him she immediately crawled out the car and ran forward.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked him. In the close proximity Ulquiorra could smell her. Underneath the sweat and smothering outside her sweetness rein through.

" Look," she pointed to the her lip. Sticking out was a new piece of jewelry. A ball set at the end, and looped around to the underside of her lip. "It's been a while since I put in my lip ring. I was a little afraid that it closed up."

Ulquiorra eyes went to the lip ring then to her face. She looked tired. Rings surrounded her eyes and her skin looked clammy and paler.

Rin stepped from the car behind Molly. Ulquiorra didn't even notice. " Your tired," he stated brushing her eyebrows. She flinched.

"I've had a long day." She added. " Rin and I are going to stay up and watch horror movies, your welcome to join."

He ignored her offer and continued to examine her features. " Do as you will," he finally said walking ahead of her to the house.

* * *

" Phantom of the Opera," I said holding up a Rin's newly brought CD. She nodded. I popped it into the disk drive. " Never seen it before."

" Its is pretty good," she replied. She wore my stripped pajama's with Jack Skeleton on the breast and happy bunny slippers. I had recently pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail that trailed down her back like a silver veil.

" Either way It's probably a step up from the last movie we just watched. It wasn't even scary."

Sitting beside her on the couch I pulled my legs up to my chest. " Thanks for coming Rin. I really needed this. After everything that has been happening, Its refreshing to have sort of a break."

" Your welcome Molly," she said. She was looking down again. I smiled warmly.

" Friends," she replied. I nodded.

" Friends," then falling backwards I laid my head against her lap.

* * *

" Yep she's asleep," Kon replied as he leapt over the couch and landed on Molly's shoulder. She stirred but didn't wake. Rin's gaze turned to Ulquiorra who was standing in front of the TV.

" She's really tired," Rin commented rubbing Molly's hair gently. Ulquiorra didn't reply.

Reaching out both arms Ulquiorra signaled for Molly. Abiding his unspoken command she soflty lifted up Molly as not to disturb her and placed her in Ulquiorra's arms.

Through not waking went all for not. " Rin's sleep with me," she said softly into Ulquiorra's shirt.

" So you were awake?" He asked. She didn't open her eyes. " Very well," he replied. Rin looked shocked.

" I don't know how…" She hesitated. " Ok."

" As if its some kind of honor," Ulquiorra replied carrying Molly to her room and laying her down. Then with much care he placed the covers tenderly over her sleeping form. Rin observed him, and how he mechanically yet gently brushed away the stray hair in her face. Turning away he headed to his new room. " If you need me I will be elsewhere."

Then he was gone. Rin watched him go before slowly drawing herself into Molly's bed and laying down. It smelled just like her, and the smell soothed her. Making it easier to close her eyes.

As far as she was concerned everything else could take second seat. The mission…the betrayal. Molly…beautiful…wonderful Molly was Rin's friend. Nothing was more important than his moment.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! Can't wait to start writing again. I just hope this time i can find a little extra time to do it. Hope you guys enjoyed!!! One to the next exciting chapter. **


	23. Choices

**Ok so I'm like getting into the second part of my Fanfiction, and I'm happy to announce that I can not wait to start. I intend on putting as much action and suspense as possible. And with that may mean longer time to wait on chapters. But don't worry, I'll still keep them as long as humanely possible and try not to go overboard in just one chapter. I sometimes do that. **

**I also want to take this moment to thank everyone who has read and review on my story. **

****

**Yemi Hikari, XxparanoidxX, firefly-jar-of-doom, setokaibagirl749, shi-fuuun, BooshAndOrKaKow, angfnf, Makichan123, Poprocks311, MangaKyuubi09,trigger spec, xXSakina28Xx, twilightchick13, LUVANIME17, Funky Bracelet Chick,**

Queen, chocolate mud, XxKuragari-no-KagexX, LeeLawliet, shadow-dog18, Art Dreamer, kai crazy, Cherry Blossoms

So that's all of you I think. If I missed your name, please inform me so I can give you a treasured spot later on. I just feel the strong need to thank all those who reviewed and criticized and told me their concerns. Or just merely suggested ideas or things that could better improve my story. You're the reason I strive to be better. I hope to be adding more of you next time.

Oh and sorry for the really long wait, I've had a lot on my plate lately, research papers, after school studies, color guard, mourning the death of my fish Big M, (That's his name.) He was the only loss in a recent car accident I was in. Time just flies.

So yeah read and don't forget to review. Ok.

* * *

Someone had the light turned on. And it was glaring in my eyes. " Wakey, wakey. Sleeping beauty," someone said above me. I peeked open one eye.

" Urahara what are you doing in my room?" I exclaimed jumping up suddenly.

He laughed. " You talk in your sleep," he said giggling.

" You were listening?" I gasped.

" No of course not. What's this about a triangle?"

Before he could utter another word I had the pillow thrown his way. " Who let you in here?"

" Why Ulquiorra of course who else?" He said. I glanced towards the door. Ulquiorra was standing beside it. Sword in hand. Rin was beside him.

" Wait. Is something bad happening?"

" It depends," Urahara said his tone changing into something serious. " What's your definition of bad?"

" That all I need to know. Urahara do your work." I said. Understanding the signal Urahara placed his hand on my forehead and pushed. I closed my eyes and departed from my limp body. " And where's Joel?"

" At the scene. Along with Yoruichi and Grimmjow."

" Grimmjow? What does he have to do with this?" I asked.

" You're see," he said. Then Ulquiorra was beside me. His hand came out and grabbed my waist. I almost yelped but remembered myself.

"I'll be carrying you," he said simply. I didn't protest I expected that. Nodding I surrendered my body over to him. He grabbed me up quickly then without another word swept out the door. Leaving Urahara and the others inside.

" Is it something really bad?" I asked after a moment of gliding through the roofs with Ulquiorra.

" No, not entirely. " Do you remember what I said about hollows?" He asked. I nodded.

" That they were creatures like you that had lost their hearts and their sanity," I said. He nodded.

" They eat the souls of the living and the dead," he added.

" So what about them?"

" We are going to battle some," he said. He stopped in his tracks. I glanced down; we were standing on thin air. I willed myself not to panic. Tighten my grip on Ulquiorra I focused on the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"Why do you need me? I should be able to handle this on your own. Bunch of strong Reapers and hollows."

He sighed, " You are weak. This is the perfect chance to strengthen yourself." He said bluntly. " I will not always be here to protect you, neither Joel."

" Yes but…" I started.

" Do not argue," he snapped. I shut my mouth. In some way he was right. But in others, he made it seem as if he was leaving for good. I pulled the bracelet on my wrist, I had forgotten I had it on. _Life without Ulquiorra…._ I didn't want to think about it.

"Prepare yourselves," it was Rin this time. Her sword was unsheathe and her hand was outstretched in front, a pose I recognized. She was setting a portal. A moment later Joel jumped through, his breathing ruff and one of his arms badly cut.

"Their stronger than they look," he commented sitting up. His eyes went to me, then Ulquiorra. "Why is she here?" He growled. "What part of this is too dangerous do you not understand?"

"Joel…"

" She must strengthen. This is the perfect time to do so," Ulquiorra said. Joel growled again. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"You approved this Urahara?" he asked anger evident in his voice.

"Sure did," Urahara cheered. Fan covering the features of his face so that only his eyes peeked over. "As Ulquiorra said. This is a perfect time to see how she will fair in a real battle."

"But…" Joel began. I stepped towards him.

" Its ok," I said gathering all my spiritual pressure to my hands then pressing them to his cut arm, healing the wound. "I'm ready."

He looked as if he wanted to argue some more but didn't. I was happy, the last thing I wanted to do was have a fight with Joel. "Ok," he said after a few moments of silence. "But stay close to either, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow or I. I don't want you wondering off where we can't come to your aid."

"Ok," I said. " I mean it can't be that bad down there."

"Oh its worse," Joel said. "The more we kill the more they multiply. And the source is unseen. If we don't find the reason for our problem then we will be surrounded in just a couple of hours."

"Then we just find the source and kill it," I stated. " Rin take us down please. I want to hurry up and get it done."

" Yes of course. Everyone gather I am moving us to the source." We all started towards her.

" No need," Ulquiorra replied. I glanced up quickly. Sure enough a hollow was coming towards us. It was white, a huge mask of jagged teeth jutted out its face, two red orbs served as its eyes, eight needle like sticks as its legs.

Ulquiorra pulled out his sword, in a flash at the same moment the creature soared past him. A moment passed and no one moved. Then the sound of the iron skin of the creature splitting laced the air. It exploded seconds later, blood spurting everywhere.

"You can put down your shields now," Joel reminded me.

I didn't even notice they were up. "Oh," I said. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize," Urahara said. "That is a good thing. You were ready at a moment's notice. You even managed to cover us all."

"Come on Molly," Joel outstretched his arms. I started forward when I felt Ulquiorra's cold grip on my wrist. I went to turn when I was swept up into his arms. Then before anyone could say anything we were off the roof and headed towards the source of the chaos.

"Ulquiorra, Joel was supposed to…"

"Quiet," he said softly. I shut my mouth. We landed moments later, the others behind us. I almost gasped with surprise, but remembered myself and shut my mouth. There were hollows everywhere, on building, stalking the ground.

Yoruichi was surrounded by a pack of them, which she quickly finished off, but no matter how many she killed they kept coming back. Rematerializing just as fast as she killed them.

"How are they…?" I started, but was interrupted by a abrupt push and a swing of air that was Ulquiorra gliding his sword through an enemy that had come from behind.

"Pay more attention," both Joel and Ulquiorra said at the same time. Their voices both very different in pitch and tone; I winced.

"Sorry," I said pulling up a shield. " Rin come on. Cover me." I said. She nodded. I ran forward, Joel and the others behind me. Rin attacked the hollow standing in front of us, her sword just as swift as Ulquiorra's or Joel's. The hollow attacked, taking just seconds to build I covered her quickly with a shield. She turned as if to say thank you then finished him off.

I turned to the one opposite of me. Then running forward I caught its attention by directing an orb its way. It turned. Then noticing me it lunged forward, its claws extended. I pulled up the strongest shield I could muster avoiding its blow. "Kill!" It roared attacking again.

I winced; the strain of holding up the shield was harder than I thought it would be. It attacked again. My body buckled. _I'm being forced into the ground…_It attacked again, his time harder. "Separate," I yelled, removing one hand from the shield and waving it to the side, signaling the orbs to separate one by one from the shield. "And gather."

They moved forward and surrounded the hollow. Confused he stopped attacking and spread out one of its eight legs in attempted to move the orbs. They surrounded him before he could attack once more. Pushing down my shield I balled up one of my fist, and crushed him.

I fell on my knees. My breath was heavy and my body suddenly ached. _Why do I suddenly feel sick? _I hadn't even done that much and I felt like I did before. "Breathe, Molly, breathe." I reminded myself. Pressing my hand against my chest, I tried to steady my breath.

"Molly what the hell are you doing?" Joel yelled. I glanced up. Standing in front of me, a claw hovering over me ready for the kill was a hollow. I opened my mouth to call a shield but no sound would come out. My arms felt numb, and my legs wouldn't work. _I can't move…_

The claw came down. I felt myself losing consciousness. "Molly!" Someone yelled. They seemed close by. I couldn't make out their voice in this haze. I closed both eyes and fell over.

Before losing consciousness I could have swore I saw Joel, Grimmjow and Joel standing in front of me, as if to protect.

* * *

"I knew this was not a good idea. She is obviously not ready," Joel replied as he checked the sleeping girl's from for injuries.

"No, that is not the reason" Ulquiorra said. "Her body is already stressed. It has been for the longest. Did you not notice?" He asked Joel.

"Notice what?" Joel asked.

"Just her features, fizzed hair, sunk in and bruised eyes. Thinning form. Such things you out of all people should have noticed."

"I noticed. I just chose not to say anything. She doesn't like for me worry over her. So I try not to too." Joel answered truthfully. "She claims she can take care of her self. So I try my best to let her."

"Even so…" Ulquiorra began, but was interrupted my Grimmjow.

"Why should it matter?" Grimmjow said. "You haven't found a way to break the bond so it will continue on until she dies," he said bluntly. "Stop stalling and find a way to undue the effects." His eyes were locked on Molly as he spoke. "And stop whining about stuff she already knows."

As much as they hated to admit it, Grimmjow was right. If they didn't find a way to undue what was done, Molly would die. Through they did have a solution; neither was willing to go to such extreme lengths.

"Either way we can't just leave those hollows. She will be fine here. We have to go and help the others." Joel said. " Rin!" He called. A moment later a portal appeared and Rin stepped through. "Watch over Molly until we get back."

"Yes sir," she replied glancing down wearily at Molly. Unseen tears in her gray eyes.

* * *

" Ulquiorra! Grimmjow! Joel!" I yelled as I sat up. My head was throbbing and my body felt like I had just been run over by a Mack truck. "Where….?" Hands found my shoulders. They were large and warm. I blinked a couple of times. " Joel?"

" Yes Boot Girl," he said calling me by the nickname he gave me.

" I passed out again didn't I?" I asked. He nodded. " And I missed the battle didn't I?"

He nodded again. " The other hollows fled soon after you passed out. We found no need to chase them, they will show themselves again." Ulquiorra said.

" I feel like such a weakening," I said holding my pounding head. Joel laughed. I glanced behind him, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing both looking at me. I decided to change the subject. " You guys saved me didn't you?" I asked. No one said a word. " I hate you all,?" I added.

" You don't really mean that," Grimmjow commented.

" I do so," I said back resting my head on Joel's broad shoulder. He took me firmly into his arms. I was happy for the support, but also a bit warily. I didn't want Joel supporting me through every single thing. I was here to prove that I could hold myself in battle, and I pass out, yet again. Only for the three of them to swoop in and save me like some kind of damsel in distress.

I moved back away from Joel and tried to stand on my own. I hated not being strong enough to stand. I tripped over, all three hands came forward, supporting my arms and shoulders.

" Easy there," Joel said. " You still haven't…."

I pulled back then started to walk. " I need a bath," I said. " And I can get there by myself," I added stumbling forward.

* * *

" You were serious about getting home by yourself," Grimmjow said as I opened my front door.

"Dead serious," I replied trying to step in the house. Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled me too him. Our faces were inches away.

"Guess I'll see you later," he said slyly.

"I guess," I added aloofly. " If I'm unlucky."

"Ah that hurt," he added holding the place where his heart should be. " Until then, Kitten." He nicked my chin. I glanced away defiantly. Then he was gone, walking past a glaring Joel and aloof Ulquiorra with a smile on his devilishly handsome face. I didn't watch him go, too concerned with getting into the house to care.

Joel and Ulquiorra began to follow me. Until I got into my room. " Joel." I called. "You can go home, I'm probably going to go take a bath then hit the hay."

"Molly," Joel called. " Its two a clock."

"So," I countered.

" So…its two," he said. " And besides that. I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Take your bath first then meet me out by the park. I'll be waiting ok."

"Ok." I answered not looking at him. He smiled, then turned away. I watched him go, then disappear down the hall.

"Did us saving you make you angry?" Ulquiorra asked. I stopped what I was doing. Which was gathering up clothes for my wash.

"Aren't you tired of having to swoop in and save me?" I asked walking to the bathroom and opened the door. Oblivious to the fact that I leading him to the bathroom with me. " Like some kind of weakling. I mean have powers now, there so need for me too…"

I was undressing now, down to my underwear I turned on the hot water or at least I thought it was the hot water. " This is like the tenth time."

"Do you not want me to save you?" He asked. I shook my head.

" Its not that…its just…Can you please turn around?"

He did as I asked. I removed my underwear and stepped into the shower. The water was cold, but I barely noticed. I pulled the shower curtain and continued. " I no longer want to be a hindrance."

"You are not a hindrance." He said finally. I rolled my eyes. "Your parents are home." He said.

A moment later my room door opened. " Molly! Darling. I brought you some…Molly?"

I jumped from the shower. My mother had a habit of barging straight into the bathroom when I was in it. Claiming that what I had 'she had less of.' Without thinking I jumped from the shower still naked and pulled Ulquiorra's arm. He didn't resist, the door began to open and I pushed Ulquiorra with all my strength until he came into the shower.

I noticed seconds after I did it that he had no shirt on. My hands pressed against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. " I brought you some pants you are just going to love." Mom raved.

She shut the door behind herself. I heard the toilet creak as she sat on it. " How are you."

I glanced at my bare body then Ulquiorra's. Being this close and in this cold water I felt a shiver. His eyes were on me, cold and unreadable. I pretended not to notice.

" I'm fine."

" I was afraid you weren't in there. Anyway. I've brought you some fabulous pants, you are going to love them. They are not pink."

I smiled. Thank god for small mercies. The old water on my shoulders was now unbearable, I felt my toes and fingers start to numb. My hands went to Ulquiorra's arms. As if expecting warmth, I got none.

"I'm cold," I whispered.

"What is that?" Mom asked. " Just turn it up." She started to push the curtains back.

"No!" I said. " I'm fine."

"Listen. You father and I were talking. You know about the Ulquiorra thing. We were thinking about maybe letting him stay here. Since his situation is so intense. I mean he hasn't caused any trouble yet. Maybe…"

I glanced up at Ulquiorra. He was still staring at me. His hair wet from the shower, water tearing down his face. I found myself blushing. His hair had gotten longer since the first time we'd met.

"I think he would like that Mom," I said.

"Oh. You believe so. I didn't know if I should break it too him or…"

"I'll be sure to tell him," I said.

"Ok then. See ya in a little." She said. I listened to her stand then exit the room. Before starting to pull myself off of Ulquiorra. Not noticing at that instant that Ulquiorra had his hand around my waist and my body pressed clean to his chest.

* * *

Since she had pulled her into the cold shower with him, Ulquiorra couldn't keep the feeling away. It was back, the same as before. He wanted to push her against the wall, kiss her senseless, feel her soft skin under his hard palm. She was doing it again, luring him without actually trying.

"Ulquiorra…?" She called, her hands running down the flat and marble like frame of his chest. He liked the way of her small fingers felt against his chest. She stopped at his torso, her eyes drifting down to the wet cloth of his pants. " We can't…I'm…" She folded her arms against her breast. The realization that she was naked just hitting her.

" That is not bothering me," he said bluntly.

" I'm weak," she said after a moment. " And undesirable, and….human…" she finally added. Water continued to pour down and she continued shivering. Her arms crossed across her chest, her head down.

_This woman. This urge again. I want her…_Reaching down he took her chin in his palm, lifting her face to meet his. " Is that what you truly believe?" He asked. She avoided his eyes.

"Yes. Isn't it true?"

"To some extent," he said trying to catch her shifting gaze. She was shivering again, her teeth chattering under the strain. She started to turn away. He tightened his grip. " You are human." He pushed her against the shower wall. He found that his hands were disobeying him again.

"I have to meet Joel," she said pushing away. He held her still. She was speaking of him again, the Joel boy.

He continued. " But undesirable you are not."

She blushed. " Ulquiorra… I have too…and Joel…"

He leaned down lower until his lips were inches from hers. " I do not enjoy it when you speak of him," Ulquiorra replied his eyes flashing something she could not read. His thumb touched the softness of her bottom lip, it was cold.

"Joel…?" She called.

"Yes. Stop." He commanded. She clamped her mouth shut. He wrapped both his arms around her body. Her soft body pressed against his chest, warm and inviting. Her shivering increased. Reaching down he gradually turned on the warm water. It piled down upon her heavy and warm.

He surveyed her form. Bruises, and straps, bony shoulder blades and sunken and blackened eyes. " The fact that you are sick and still go on is commendable." He said his fingers running down the exposed length of her spine. "Something someone who was weak would not bother to do."

He couldn't explain why he was even bothering to offer her encouragement. Such was out of his nature. But seeing her like this, so saddened and worried about her weak state he could not help himself. She even found herself undesirable. Something that was probably due to her lack of understanding of his standards.

"Can you even love Ulquiorra?" She asked after a moment of sear silence.

* * *

The question must have took him off guard because his hands left me and he turned off the shower. Then stepping out he turned the opposite way of where I was standing still bare.

"I wonder the same myself," he said after a moment. He glanced at his hands, the same hands that held me just moments ago. " I do not know the meaning of such a feeling. So how can I know if it has occurred. Such a thing has not stirred within me before…"

"What have you felt?" I asked. " Tell me what you feel now." I stepped out the shower, grabbing my tower on the way and wrapping it securely about myself.

"I do not know…"

"Can I try…to see," I said approaching him, my hand outstretched. " Urahara told me that this bond allows us to see what the other is feeling. Let me see what you are feeling…if only for a second…" I reached out towards his hair, intent on placing my hand on his forehead. He grabbed my arm before I could come any further.

"You will find nothing," he said bluntly.

"You don't know that. I opened up to you…butt naked of all things. The least you could do is let me try and see…what you are feeling."

He glanced at me for a moment his eyes still unreadable blue orbs. " Fine," he said.

Smiling weakly I approached him, placing my head slowly upon his head.

" Reject," I whispered. My hands glowed purple. _I want to know what he feels about me…I have to know… _"Ulquiorra…"

_A man with hair the color of ebony approached me, a smile lased his features, his arms were extended. I didn't move. _

"_Come Anna. I have something to show you," he sounded like Ulquiorra. _

_I started to protest, but the only thing that would come out of my mouth was, _

" _What is it Ulquiorra honey." _

"_That's why it's a surprise." He said. His voice was warm and filled with admiration, I couldn't help but smile. I could feel the love peeling off of him. I followed him. But even then I could feel something was wrong, something was hidden. Inside myself, a secret perhaps. Something bad was going to happen. _

_I followed regardless. Down the streets of old England, where people conversed and prattled about. My hand in his, his large hand around mine. I smiled the whole way there. _

"_Ulquiorra," I laughed. " What?" _

"_We are here." _

_I peered up, we were standing under a large oak tree. He went down on one knee. I felt the panic rise in my chest. Something was wrong…I knew so something was wrong. Something I had to do…or was it already done…_

"_Ulquiorra…"I called. _

"_I know that I am a foreign…but I love you." Ulquiorra said. " I love you so much. I want to marry you…you've spent so much time with me…taught me your language I want to…be yours…stay with you forever." _

"_Ulquiorra…" I called again. " I can't." _

_He frowned. The feature unfamiliar on his face. I didn't like it. "I'm not the person you think I am…I…" I was crying now. " I can't…" _

_Thick hands found their way to my shoulders, I didn't know who it was but Ulquiorra knew. Ulquiorra's face went from sadness to anger. " Tell me you didn't Anna." _

"_Aye she did. She gave her body and soul to me. We are to be married atop the hill. At day break morrow. She could never love a foreign such as yourself." _

_I felt disgusted with myself. He was crying now, thin tears that trailed into his mouth. The man's hands found my waist, I broke away I opened my mouth to tell Ulquiorra that I didn't know what was going on …that…_

_But he was already gone away from me. Lodging towards me, and him. I could feel what he was feeling. Thick sadness and the lingering of betrayal. A knife was in his hands, his eyes wide. _

"_Ulquiorra…" I called. _

_The knife plunged through my chest…halfway through my heart…I coughed, thick blood pouring everywhere. But it wasn't my pain I felt, but his. _

"_Anna…I loved you…I wanted to marry you…" his eyes were wide. _

"_Do you know what you just did?" The man yelled. "You just killed her…the woman you claimed to love…" _

_Realization hit Ulquiorra. " I just killed…" he fell to his knees beside me…his hands went out…the flesh now pale. "Anna!" He shook my body… "Anna…" _

_He was crying again, thick sobs that filled the air. " I loved you and I killed you…" His hands went to the hilt of the knife still in my chest and he pulled. " I can't go on now…without her…I just…" he brought the knife down upon himself, in attempt to impale himself. _

_The world went black then, shadows surrounded me. And I fell. _

_

* * *

_

"Ulquiorra." I cried pressing my knees under my chin. " I can't…and…" So much sadness. It was filling me, I felt the borders of my sanity overfilling. I wanted to cry and scream…how did he put up with so much of it?

"Girl," his hands went to my shoulders as he lifted me up. I was still crying. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We were on my bed then, me on his lap. " Why are you crying?" He asked.

I glanced up at me through blurry eyes.

" I saw so much…sadness…all that is…how do you…manage?"

" It is common for me. I feel nothing else." He said.

"I don't understand how can you…"

_Sadness so deep…one does not feel it at all…_I bit my lip. This whole time, he had been carrying around this burden. Love, betrayal, the lose of one he loved…I'd felt his distress since the day I met him. And now that it was finally registering to me, I couldn't take it…but he had been living with it for so long.

"There is no use crying. This is just how it is," he said. " Learn to deal."

" I know but…"

" I do not know what you saw. But whatever it was…do not fret over it. It has happened. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that fact. I do not understand the forming of myself, nor do any of my kind. We can only continue to find purposes in which to live. Without it, we are lost, like the masked of our kind. I have one such purpose now. When that is lost, I no longer have meaning."

" Ulquiorra….I-"

" Get dressed girl. That boy is waiting for you." He said turning away from me so that I could not see his face.

Nodding I wiped the still draining tears from my eyes and stocked to my closet to get ready. _What purpose could he have for staying alive…?_

I couldn't get the face of that woman out of my head. That woman that seemed so much like me. I felt like I was actually there, except instead of feeling her pain, I felt Ulquiorra's. " Anna," I mumbled.

And Ulquiorra's face, his human face still sat in my mind. He was smiling, actually smiling. I couldn't for sure tell if it was really him or a figment of my imagination, but I liked it.

Ulquiorra had no interest in seeing what he once was while I wanted to know, longed to know what made him this way. The Ulquiorra he was today. I still didn't know how he felt about me, but that could wait. There was so much I didn't know and wanted to find out.

He must have noticed me still thinking, because he came over and lightly ran a hand through my fizzed hair I shivered. " You should keep it down," he said.

"Is that a suggestion?" I said back.

"It is what you make of it," he replied removing his hands from my person.

I smiled. " Ok then. I'll keep it down. For you."

* * *

I was still going over the events from today on my way to see Joel. Fighting the hollows, pulling Ulquiorra into the shower to confess my insecurities about being weak, seeing what could have been his memories past. So much happened within so little time.

Ulquiorra and the others seemed to be getting along, if not little better as well. I wouldn't go as far as leave them in the same room together for long, but they could manage. I couldn't imagine life without those three. Through I still felt a little warily about them saving me every time I messed up, but that would past too.

I made it too the park minutes later, parking my car I stepped into the iron gates and where Joel was sitting on one of the swings waiting for me. His broad and muscular shoulders bending the iron that held them suspended.

"Can you ever be on time?" He cooed, not bothering to move.

"Hey, you never gave me a time to come," I accused sitting beside him.

"I knew you would sit there," he said.

"Where?"

"There in that swing. That's where you always sat when we were kids. Eve through you had another choice to the right of me, you always chose the left."

I rolled my eyes, " So?"

"Nothing. Calm down," Joel said smiling. I laughed at his randomness, then kicking my boots in the dirt I dug a small hole with my toe.

"So I guess you don't have a real reason for calling me here."

"No," he admitted. "You mad?"

"Yes." I said playfully. " But I know how you can make it up to me."

He stood up swiftly as if he already knew what I was going to say. Then taking the necessary steps to move to where I was sitting he faced me. His hands came out as if to embrace me, and I closed my eyes ready for the impact, the feel of his molded muscles against my skin, his warm arms wrapped around me. But it never came; instead I felt the iron chains shift then my feet lift off the ground.

"Just like the good old days," he laughed pushing me higher then letting me go.

" Your forgiveness was always just a push away."

"Baka," I said as he moved out of my sight. "That was back then. This is now." I said swinging my feet.

"Little difference," Joel said. " You still have the same laugh as before. The same smile, hair, eyes, your still the same Molly. And I still.." He choked off the words. His words sounded stressed and full of emotion. Emotions that I knew, so well coming off of him. I already knew what he wanted to say but my mind still stressed for it to come out of his mouth.

_Still what…you still what?_ I dragged my feet against the ground forcing myself to a stop. My back hit his chest, he didn't so much as stir. Willing my courage I bent my head back so I could stare him in the eyes. His gaze was down already, intense and locked on me.

"What were you going to say?" I pressed. He flinched but didn't open his mouth. " Please tell me," I said leaning a little closer.

"It makes little difference now. Like you said, things have changed. Even if I were to tell you, it wouldn't sway you either way. You already know who you want. Why bother?"

"Joel …I…" My voice caught I my throat. I knew what he was talking about. "What happened to not losing," I cried reaching up and holding his face where it was. I felt the tears burning my sockets. No matter what I did, I always ended up hurting him. He didn't answer. " Huh?"

"Why enter a race when the winner has already been chosen," he said glancing away. I stared in disbelief.

"Joel.."

"Just tell me Molly. Who do you want. It won't effect the way I feel about you in the lease. I just have to know. How long do I have to continue?"

His eyes were like hot metal staring down at me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. " I don't know…" I said. " Just please…not don't make me chose right now."

"Why not now?" he pressed.

" Because. I'm not…ready…" I said.

"And when will you be ready? Huh? When that hollow…that emotionless thing decides on a whim to take you as his."

"No. I mean…"

" He can't even love," Joel continued. " He's hard and cold, and without a heart. You would honestly give your heart to someone like that?" His words were thick and emotion filled. He gripped the swing harder, until his knuckles were white with the strain.

"You can't honestly believe that," I said. " There has to be somewhere…"

"Bullshit," Joel growled pushing away from the swing. Reaching out I grabbed his shirt. My hands were shaking, tears cruised down my cheeks. He took a calming breath, " I just…each day you go home with him…it hurts…don't want him to have you…I want you for myself…and yet…it seems like you don't see that…none of that. You don't see what he really is…"

"Joel," I called. " I'm sorry." I said. The words seemed meager compared to what I put him through. He was hurting because of me. His arms finally caught me, and before I could protest he was pulling off the swing into the swelter of his arms. Warm and inviting, his flesh was hard yet malleable underneath my palm. So unlike Ulquiorra. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, I could feel his anguish without even having to withdraw any of my power.

He held me like my brother used to hold us as children. Rocking me back and forth, hands gently pushing down the stray hair of my head. I hated the fact that I couldn't chose, that I didn't know what I wanted. That I never knew what I wanted. That my heart was going in so many different directions.

I saw myself on the edge of a two sided road, deciding which one I wanted to take. Which could change the course of my destiny the most. Both, ones I couldn't live without, yet I had to chose one, and risk losing the other. I couldn't have both.

_The path…Ulquiorra…Joel…_Closing out the thought I pressed my face even farther into Joel's welcoming warmth and cried for the second time today, in the second equally different embrace.

* * *

**Well like I said before sorry for the Delay. A lot of things have been going on. I will try and make the next chapter as soon as possible, now that things have dimmed down a little. Thanks to all who review, you guys help me go on too the next chapter. So with that said. **

**Review...Its right below this sentence. Just a click away!!!!**


	24. Can We Still be Friends

**So I'm back with another chappy. And I will go ahead and warn you, this chapter is not very long and will seem to go back a little quickly. But I have to get things going. So I hope you will enjoy what I have writen so far. Sorry for yet another delay, I've been really busy. I'm even surprised I found enough time to do these. But here they are. Like I said I hope you enjoy and dont forget to REVIEW! I already got a hundred thanks to you guys, but like you already know I'm a REVIEW monster so feed and motivate me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo does, If I owned it it probably would not be as awesome as it is now. **

* * *

**Can we Still be Friend?**

"Six," Joel replied.

"I expected more," I said.

"I'm not a total man whore," he laughed. "Six is about the most. And those were steady relationships."

"I guess you want to know how many guys I've slept with now."

He shook his head. "Nope."

I was surprised. He noticed this and smiled. "Cause I know it's none," he said. I almost smacked him. How could he know that? "Lor informed me, about what a couple months ago before Ulquiorra came, after you came back from that guys house. I don't even remember his name."

"Oh…yeah…" I said. "The only reason I left is because you were having a fit over that guy, I wasn't even going to sleep with him. We went to his house to meet his mom then make out on his bed. He was a jerk anyway."

"It worked through," Joel said smiling. I had the right of mind to smack him, but didn't. I hadn't realized it but Joel had helped me out of a lot of situations that I could have found myself in. While it may have seemed a bit prying on his part, I kinda appreciated it.

"So do you think I should continue to wait?"

"Yes." He answered.

"What are you my father?"

"Maybe." He joked.

"Even if it's you I choose," I said slyly.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yep. Cause I wouldn't push you to do anything you didn't want too."

I hit his shoulder. "Stop trying to be a gentleman. It's unbecoming for you."

He grinned. I smiled back. For a moment it felt like it used to, when he talked without pressure, and laughed through the pain.

"So," I cooed. "That dance anyway I can get out of it?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. " That ticket was earned with my blood sweat and tears. You are going," he said.

"What happened to not making me do things I don't want to?"

" I thought you didn't want me to be a gentlemen?"

"I never said that?"

"Sure you didn't," he chuckled standing and walking towards his car. Leaving me with the question still on my tongue.

* * *

"So pasta it is then," Mom cheered pushing the small round shaped noodles in the pot.

"Yay," I agreed. I was still a bit affected by what happened between Joel and I back at the playground, but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Do you think your friend will want any?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. He doesn't eat much." I said. In fact I had no idea what he ate. I never got around to asking. There was so much on my mind, Joel, Ulquiorra. The visions I saw, the feelings that seemed to suddenly be rushing inside of me towards the both of them. I wanted to punch or kick something badly.

"I'm so lucky," Mom sighed. I turned.

"For what?" I asked.

"You. You're such a good girl. I don't have to worry about you. You're so strong and willful. I know something is wrong," she said. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. Even if I could talk to her about it, she wouldn't understand. She would never understand something like this.

"Is it Joel?" She asked raising one eyebrow. I nodded despite myself. " I knew it was something like that."

"How would you know that?" I asked skepticism in my voice.

"That boy, he was always so protective of you. I'm guessing he doesn't like the new arrangement of Ulquiorra being here too?"

She must have been psychic, she already had a quarter of the problem and she hadn't even been anywhere near any of us. I sighed. "Something like that."

"Do you like Ulquiorra?" Mom asked. Raising one drawn on eyebrow.

"Yes," I admitted. "And Joel," I said.

"But you can't choose?"

"I wouldn't say tha…"

The front door opened and a very tired and annoyed dad walked in, Ulquiorra behind him.

"Girl talk George," Mom said.

"Oh sorry." He said removing himself from the room. I shook my head.

"No that ok. I think we've talked enough. Thanks through Mom. You've helped a lot."

"Your very welcome dear. Just let me know when you need me again."

"I will." I said stocking off to my room. Ulquiorra behind me. When I got inside I wasted no time interrogating Ulquiorra. "What did my father say to you."

"Nothing of importance," Ulquiorra said picking up a picture of me sitting on my dresser. He examined it quickly before placing it back. "You told me once girl, that you dream." he said.

I nodded. "Yes. I dream of a monster. He looks just like you, but I know it isn't. With wings and fur, and…" I held my head against t the images. "He kills you and Joel, each time I dream of him."

"Are you afraid of this monster?"

I didn't answer. I wanted to know what he was getting at with this. " A little," I finally said. "But its only a dream so…"

"I rarely dream," he said.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yes." He turned and glanced at me with a look that was both curious and demanding. " What else do you dream of girl?"

I moved to my mirror. " Mostly nonsense stuff. But occasionally I dream of the sky and beach and those I care about." I turned so I was facing him his hair was tangled. "Come here," I said. He moved forward. I sat him down on my stool. "Tangles, tangles."

I pushed my hands through the locks of his hair. Silky threads I would kill to have. " Oh, I once had a dream I was being chased by a purple dinosaur." I added randomly. From where I stood I could see him rolling his eyes. I couldn't help grinning.

"Nonsense," he said.

"What you never had a silly dream?" He didn't answer. "Well on that note, I stop talking," I said taking a brush to the tangles in his hair. He didn't move at all while I did so, despite the fact that I was raking his head like a pile of leaves. "Done."

He touched the top of his head. The bracelet on his wrist jingled, I had forgotten he had it on. I moved to my closet and pulled out one of the many dresses my mother had brought me. All of which were pink. I could feel Ulquiorra's eyes on me the whole time I did so.

Taking two of what I felt like were the best I held them up. "Which one?"

"Why are you asking me girl?"

"Because you're the only one here," I countered.

"I do not know." He said.

"Well maybe if you would open your eyes," I snapped.

He didn't move. I sighed. "The fluffy one then." I threw the least hideous one on the bed. I would fix up Joel. He probably assumed I would come plaid in black, the Goth of his dreams. He was sure up for a surprise.

"What are they for?" Ulquiorra inquired breaking my thoughts.

"School dance, that's Joel's forcing me to go too on Friday. Can't chicken out."

" Humph." Ulquiorra stood. Then without a word he dismissed himself from the room. I watched him go before continuing on my dress search.

* * *

I went to bed early that night and woke up even earlier. School was already calling and strangely I was ready. I dressed in a plain pair of jeans and black tank top. Skipping my makeup and settling for putting my hair up in a ponytail. It was Monday after all.

Ulquiorra met me in the hall. After declaring that he would ride with me too school we sat off making it just in just minutes before the first bell. Joel was waiting for me in the parking lot. " Hey sexy," he called. I pushed him.

"Idiot."

" Ulquiorra." he greeted.

Ulquiorra didn't respond back. A moment later Rin appeared from the other side of the truck. A book in hand. When she noticed me she blushed and turned away.

"Hi Rin," I said.

"Hello Molly."

"So the gangs here today…sort of."

"Sort of," Joel said. "Yo Rin get my camera out the car."

"Yes sir."

"No pictures," I warned.

"What, I have to document this week. The week before Molly's first school dance. It'll go down in history."

"No it won't." I said.

Rin handed Joel the camera. "Too late," he took a picture. The flash burned my eyes.

"Joel!" I yelled running after him. He ducked out of my way, laughing the whole while. " Give it here. I look a mess."

"You look a mess everyday."

"Joel." I got a hold of his shirt collar. But he spun, grabbing my wrist faster than I could react. Curse his fast reflexes. With my one armed pinned he used his free hand to take another picture.

" Another, perfect picture."

"Joel, give me that camera or I'll…"

"There's no need for threats," someone said behind us. Joel grinned.

"Tell her that."

I turned. Standing behind us was Ichigo and Orihime. I stopped fighting Joel. "Orihime, Ichigo."

"Yo, old man." Joel said.

Ichigo snarled. " That's Mr. Kurosaki to you."

"What you guys doing here?" I asked facing Orihime. She was holding Ichigo's hand, when she saw me nearing she let go to confront me.

"I thought it would be good idea to visit you. But I forgot that American schools are a little different than the ones in Japan. You guys aren't on break."

"No, sorry." I said, suddenly feeling shy in her presence. She was so beautiful; to think I came from her being was a little unsettling.

"That and Ichigo said he had some things to settle with Joel."

"They look like they are settling them quite well," I said glancing at the two, Ichigo had Joel's head in a lock, his knuckle against Joel's hair. Joel was loudly protesting, while Ichigo was taunting him. Orihime giggled.

"They act like Ichigo and his father used too," she whispered.

"What was that?"

She blushed. " Oh n-nothing. Just talking to myself." She pressed her hands together and nervously giggled.

"Um if you don't mind," I called. " I need a little help on Friday. I have a dance to go too, and I'm not really sure how to go about doing the look I want."

"Sure I'll help. I don't mind."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Orihime."

"I'll make you the prettiest girl there," she lifted up her arm then lowered it like a promise. " I'll do my best."

I stared at her for a moment, before giggling and joining her in her solute. " Yes. With your help, I'll be gorgeous."

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo asked coming up behind us.

"You look ridiculous," Joel added.

"You're one to talk," I said pushing him away, and walking back towards where Rin and Ulquiorra were standing. They seemed to be finishing up a conversation. I wondered faintly what those two could possibly have to talk about. They stopped when I got into earshot.

"Are you done playing girl?"

"I wasn't playing." I said.

" Ulquiorra," Orihime called. He turned his eyes towards her but he did nothing more. " How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, woman."

Orihime sighed. " He still won't call me by my real name."

"At least he acknowledged you," I said running to his side, Joel beside me. "That's more than most people can say."

* * *

"Let's see, subtract the five by seven and…" Molly mumbled to herself, hunched over a sheet of paper that her teacher had currently handed her.

_"I fear a lot for Molly," _Rin had told him. _" She's sick…and…something has to be done to save her." _

Was that supposed to be a warning? Ulquiorra could not tell, the girl's words were too jumbled. As if she herself did not even understand. _"I want to save her…" _

"This is going to kill me." She slammed her head against the desk. "I miss two days and it feels like I've missed a week."

"And hurting yourself will help?" Ulquiorra accused.

"Yes," she said. She slammed her head down again. Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," he commanded.

She pushed her head off the desk. As she arose Ulquiorra noticed a slight smile purse her lips. " Fifty six," she said. " The answer is fifty six."

A moment went by in which Ulquiorra stared at her, his eyes fixed in a state of utter confusion, she smiled again. "Your face looks funny when you do that? Is it just me or is there a hint of something in your eyes." She pointed to one of his eyes. "Yep I'm sure of it."

Then she turned around to glance back at her half done paper, as if totally oblivious to his still staring being.

* * *

Class ended and I rushed towards the door ready to go to next period before the hall got crowded. Neither Ulquiorra nor I enjoyed a crowded hallway we had to push though just to walk. I was blocked on my way out.

"Rin?" I called as I was blocked from leaving the classroom.

"I need to speak to you Molly," she said. " May I speak to you?" Her eyes drifted from me to Ulquiorra. She nodded.

"Sure. Ulquiorra I'll meet you later ok." I said taking Rin by the arm and leading her down the hallway. She followed with no resistance.

"I want to talk outside," she said.

"Sure. What about?" I said.

" I will tell you outside," she said.

"Ok," I mumbled following her.

* * *

"Why did you want me anyway?" Joel asked Rukia as she led him away from the school.

"Things have come up," she replied. " Plans have changed."

"What kind of plans?" Joel asked. He was planning on meeting Molly before she went to her next class, but now it was too late. And besides that fact this seemed more important.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment.

"For what…" the air about him rushed, as Rukia lunged forward. He prepared himself, dodging her blow right before she could strike him. "Rukia what the fuck?"

"Prepare yourself Joel. I have orders to restrain you."

* * *

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, we have orders to restrain you," Hitsugaya replied. " Come willingly or we will use force."

Grimmjow snickered, this day was just getting better and better. " Why the fuck would I surrender to you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

" Are you saying you won't surrender?" Renji replied.

"Fuck yeah," Grimmjow replied. " Now prepare yourselves, you bastards are in my way, I got places to go, people to do."

" Very well," Hitsugaya said drawing his sword.

Smiling Grimmjow did the same.

* * *

"Capture?"

A shuttered raked through her body. After a moment she sat up wearily, her eyes were drowning with tears, and they were wide as if struck with madness.

"I was supposed to…I will…capture you." Her eyes widened.

I moved back. "Capture me what…?" She struck out; summoning my power I stopped her just in time. But even with my orbs, my hands still stung and the bones in my fingers popped. " Rin!"

She swung her foot out catching me in the gut before I could react. I fell over onto the wall of the roof, just inches from the edge. She came forward. "You won't hate me right? Right? You said you wouldn't hate me!"

_I think she…_Pressing my hands to my face I began to cough. Blood seeped from between my fingers. She fell on her knees in front of me. "You said you would still be my friend…even if…even if…"

_Ulquiorra…_I called. I was loosing consciousness again. Everything was spinning. Spinning out of control and I was falling. _Ulquiorra…help me…_ Her hands found my collar and she lifted me up. " Rin? Why?"

"It'll all be alright. I'm saving you. I'm saving you from dieing…from him killing you."

"Rin…"

"Just go to sleep…"

"What about the others? Ulquiorra….Joel and Grimmjow they're come for me. They won't just stand by and…"

" They're being taken care of as we speak. Do not worry…" She pressed both two fingers against my forehead. " Rin's friend…" she added before pressing down lightly. I closed my eyes, and then fell into darkness.

* * *

Ulquiorra wasted no time he could sense her distress. She was on the roof. He was there in a flash. What he say neither surprised or disturbed him. Molly in Rin's arms, her body limp, blood curled down her lips and chin, " I had too, I have orders." Rin said something like despair in her voice.

" Give me the girl," Ulquiorra replied walking forward. Rin tightened her grip. " I will not repeat myself," he replied taking a step forward.

"And release," Rin whispered. A moment later a portal appeared under Ulquiorra's feet.

"This is…"

" A technique designed to imprison hollows. It will not hold you for long but it will do the job for now."

The prison enclosed. Ulquiorra felt the air about him shift it was sucking him in. He tried to resist its pull but it was of no use. He glanced back over at the girl and Rin. Rin's hands were in her hair, pushing aback the stray and blood silks that had spread over her face. "Still Rin's friend," he heard Rin say before the prison completely sucked him in.

* * *

" This is to help Molly," Rin repeated for what was the tenth time in a row, as she took Molly's bracelet in hand. " Molly." Then with a forceful tug she pulled the circlet of metal clean from her wrist. The bands broke and fell to the ground below. " All for Molly," he said as Molly's own body jerked beneath her palm. More blood curled from her mouth, her hands fisted and she shook. All for Molly. The blood that would be shed today, the lives lost. " All for Molly," she told herself as she produced another portal and walked through Molly still in hand.

* * *

**Yay another chaper done. Now I know you guys are out there I see your views, all you have to do is press that nice botton on the bottom of this screen and review. See as simple as that. Its not that hard right? Right? Ok well...maybe I'm asking too much. Or maybe I'm not...I don't know. **

**Sorry but I'm a Review Whore. The more reviews I recieve the better I get. Lol. _ **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back with more heart thrilling action. **

**REVIEW!**


	25. Resolve

**Another chappy. And I will say this one is kinda short. But before you eat me alive I have a reason for this. I've been really busy. Band season is back and with it comes constant Colorguard practice. Practice from 9 a.m. to 4 p.m. is no laughing matter. I barely have enough to sit down none the less type anything for the chapters. I'm really sorry for this, but I have to steal time when I can. So this chapter may not be the longest but I did try hard on it. So I hope you enjoy! Oh and dont forget to review! They make me happy! Oh and sorry for any grammer mistakes you see. I skip over them sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. ****Resolve. **

* * *

Darkness…

Thick…and consuming. He'd felt this before. Or at least something similar to it. Yet his worries did not go out for himself.

_Molly…_

In her arms…

Unconscious…

Where were the others?

* * *

"I don't get why you are doing this Rukia," Joel yelled. His sword was ready, ready for the next attack, ready to dodge or strike if necessary. As far as he saw it Rukia was in his way. Molly was in trouble he could sense it. He needed to get where she was.

"I do not intend on moving," Rukia replied. Something like sorrow was lased his her voice. " You must defeat me first," she said.

" I don't want to fight you. Just tell me what you are planning with Molly. I'm a part of the Soul Society too. I deserve to know." He pointed out.

" It is not a burden we feel you have to bare," Rukia said back.

"And your saying Molly isn't my burden," Joel said rearing forward. " What kind of bull is that? If I had known you guys were planning this little betrayal I would have prepared."

" I thought you would understand," Rukia whispered. " We are trying to save her. From dieing from having to suffer anymore. Don't you understand? How I hoped you would understand what we are trying to do."

"I understand," Joel replied not a bit of hestantion in his voice. Rukia looked up, something like hope in her large blue eyes. " I understand that the way you guys are going about doing it is way wrong." Joel didn't wait for a reply, but instead continued. " I guess your little plan involves getting rid of that hollow Ulquiorra?"

Rukia nodded.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that," Joel replied. " As much as I hate to admit it, Molly needs him. More than she needs any of us. Anything that japadizes her safety and happiness, I'm strongly against. Even you Rukia."

Rukia glanced up, at this glaring form. At those eyes that burned like melted metal. Eyes she'd seen on another man, much like Joel. Eyes filled with determation. She shuttered despite herself.

"Very well," she said.

" I guess I have no choice." Joel replied. " Rukia's to skilled to just use my regular attacks on. Right Sempi and Kyoto." He lifted his sword as he spoke to it. " It's been a while huh?"

_"More than a while," _Sempi commented. Her squeal like voice rang through his head. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to his sword. Nonetheless released it. _" Now you want to fight with us…please." _

_" Sempi is right master," _Kyoto replied. His voice was opposite of Sempi, deep it was, rich in both tone and nature. Joel smiled.

"Sorry you guys," he said. " But I need you two this time, will you help me?"

_" I don't know, I was starting to enjoy that nap. It was quite refreshing," _Sempi replied. She folded her arms beside him. The colorful material of her woven sleeves sliding over one another. Through Rukia could not see her, Joel could perfectly. Every detail, from her crooked smile to the jester hat she wore upon her head. _" Isn't that right Kyoto," _Sempi replied.

_" I will serve you master," _Kyoto replied appearing by Joel's side. He wore a komono of black and white. His hair was pulled back away from his face, through the bangs still remained. A jet comparison to his pale and sharp features. _" Is this a battle for your honor or that of another?" _Kyoto questioned.

_" Should you really have to know that Kyoto," _Sempi replied flipping one of her pigtails back. _" It shouldn't matter either way. I want to fight.." _

_"As do I. Its been far too long since you have release us Joel," _Kyoto replied.

" Sorry you guys. I plan on making it up to you two right now," Joel shouted. "Release!"

The air about Rukia swirled.

* * *

"Oh this is wonderful, simply wonderful. I haven't had a good fight like this in ages," Grimmjow yelled as he pressed his palm against Hitsugaya's sword. The white headed teen blocked the blow, then parrying backward he put a great deal of distince between himself and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laughed, the sound thick and lothing, it covered the very air. " The questions is through why pick now of all times to attack me. Ya had all the oppunity before?"

"It is because we have orders to do so," the boy replied his gaze down. Grimmjow studied his expression. Shimigami's were so easy to read.

"Captain, Rin has her," Renji replied. " Ulquiorrra is contained."

Grimmjow's eyes widened at that. They actually contained Ulquiorra. And that woman Rin had Molly. _Why should I care? All I want to do now is kill these bastards._

"Very well," the boy replied. " This will only take a little while longer." Then he lundged forward. Laughing Grimmjow copied the boys movements and ran forward as well.

Stopping only when a portal no bigger than his body appeared between his moving feet.

* * *

"Joel," Rukia replied as she surveyed the figure standing front of her. The figure who resembled someone she cared for so closely that even now she was blinking past the differences. Little details that made them truly different from each other. " Molly, she's such a kind person. You would let her end like this?"

Joel thought this over for a moment. The tip of Sempi on his temple, " Well that's a stupid question Rukia."

"What?"

Joel continued. " What makes you think I would let her end at all? I promised to protect her. I promised this, so I'll make it a reality. I'll help her find a way to end the bond she has with Ulquiorra," he put his hands down at his sides. " The right way."

Rukia couldn't help the ball of regret that hit her at that moment. He sounded so much like him. It hurt her heart to listen. She knew what she had to do. " I see we do not share the same view."

"Have you made your decision Rukia Kukchi?" Joel asked.

"Yes. Raise your arms Joel, I will fight you."

Joel raised his arms. Two short handed guns, embreaded with the signs of a warrior. Two forms completely different from one another, yet completely the same. How long had it been since he'd fought with their released forms?

_"Come on Master, I'm ready to fight." _

_"It has been far too long." _

" Come at me Rukia! With all you got! I will protect her!" Joel ran forward, murderous intent in mind, fingers on the triggers, stance ready.

"Joel," he heard. He stopped, he recognized the voice.

"Rin?" He called. Then the portal appeared.

* * *

Is this how it ends brother?

Do I die like this?

In pain.

Alone.

Surrounded by darkness…

Joel…

Ulquiorra…

Grimmjow…

I don't know what's happening…

Someone help me…

I think I'm dying…

More pain…intense pain. I want to cry.

Is there anyone…

I'm alone…

And in pain…

Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra…

Someone…

* * *

"Rin," was all he could utter before he was sucked into her portal. A feeling he was well famliar with. He moved about the swirled air, as it sucked him farther and farther in. He had no idea where it was taking him, but he did know it would be far away from where Molly was.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not seen what was happening?

Darkness piled down more heavily upon him, be he had no fear if Rin had wanted to kill him while he was here, she would have done it by now. No this was something different. She was trapping him.

He got his answer a moment later when he landed. Still surrounded by darkness, yet on solid ground. He glanced around he could see nothing. Not even his hands, which still held his trusted weapons in a tight embrace.

"Kyoto," he called lifting up his left-handed weapon. Then without having to say another word a shot rang out. Light from the sprit bullet flooded the air; lifting his hand he directed the bullet. Still glowing with spiritual light it found its way back to Joel's being. " Now we have light," he called walking ahead.

_"Damn that Rin. I was just starting to have fun," _Sempi whined. _"Now we're stuck in this stupid place." _

" Its not that bad," Joel said. " All we have to do is find a way ou…" He stopped short, he sensed something a familiar presence. No as a matter of fact two familiar presences.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow?" He called raising the light upward.

"Congratulations asswipe you found us," Grimmjow snapped. He was sitting on the ground, arms supported on his knees head down. Joel could tell he was pissed beyond all reason.

"What are you two doing here?" Joel asked, now readily confused.

Ulquiorra turned, his green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness he was confined in. " It would seem we have all fallen for their trap." He said.

"Tssk. I should have known that little bastard never really intended on fighting me. He was stalling for that bitch," Grimmjow growled.

" This was planned all along. To get to Molly, they knew we would be the way," Joel said. " Now that we are no longer a threat they plan on…"

" Breaking the bond themselves," Ulquiorra finished. " They have already releaved her of her bracelet," Ulquiorra stated lifting his hand.

Shock and anger overtook Joel before he could ward it off. Did they not know what would happen to Molly if they did such a thing? They must have known or else they would not have done it.

"Is she alright can you tell?" Joel asked something like anger in his voice. Ulquiorra turned surveying the teen.

" She is in a extreme amount of pain," Ulquiorra replied. " And it will only get worse."

" We have to get out of here," Joel continued rising his weapons.

" No use." Grimmjow replied. " I've already tried. The bitch has made one hell of a field."

" She is a master of portals. She's probably has been working on this portal for some time," Joel replied. He would know, she was his surbinate or had been. He knew almost everything he had too know about her. Everything except how to break the field they were currently entrapped in. " Even so," he placed his fingers on the triggers of Sempi and Kyoto. " I'm not going to just sit and let Molly go though something like that. You guys can but I'm not."

Then he shot, then shot again. Aiming at different areas of the prison, each like an explosion. Hitting the walls and bouncing off, still he continued. Pushing the limits of his spritual pressure with each shot. While the others watched. Their gazes pressed too him as they silently wished for his success.

Joel fell to his knees, his breath short and heavy in his throat. Grimmjow smiled.

" You done yet Soul Reaper?"

" No I still have more…" He stood up shakely.

" Too bad. I was actually going to help you."

"What?"

" What about you Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra turned. " Yes."

" You are actually going to help me?" Joel asked dumbfoundly.

" Hey don't take it personal. I have a debt to repay. That bitch is going to pay along with that little white haired bastard."

Joel couldn't help the smile that pursed his lips at the moment. No more words had to be said between them at that moment. Raising his weapons one more time he began to attack, soon being followed by the other two.

* * *

" I have come master," Rin announced as she entered the Reasearch and Development section of the Setaie. Mayuri Kurotsuchi the Captain of the 12 Dieversion didn't bother to look up from what he was doing.

" You have come empty handed Rin," he informed.

" The girl is in the informerae. They request your presence there master."

" My presence. Those fools. What could I possibly achive by just showing up. I strictly requested having the girl brought to my lab. Yet again I am haggled out of an essencal test subject."

" Master…"

" Very well inform them that I am coming."

Rin bowed quickly. " Yes master." The turning she was back on her way down the hall to where Molly lay her feet carrying her faster than they ever did before.

* * *

**Another chappy done. So happy. I hope to be able to update it soon but I can't make any promises. I hope you liked this chapter. Review. And on to the next one! **


	26. Resolve II

**I know you guys probably want to hack me up right about now. And I don't blame you. I've been negletting you this entire time...but I'm back with another chappy although it's not long its something. I'm still working on longer chapters for futures to come so be paient with me. Normally I would complain about my busy schedule but today I'm going to give you guys a break and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...just using the BA characters for my amusement and yours. **

**Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes you see. Thank you! **

**Read...enjoy...review...**

* * *

**Resolve 2 **

"If this fails it could snap her soul into two," Captain Kurotsuchi explained lifting Anna's frail arm. "She'll be dead before she even gets the chance."

"We would like to complete this without the risk of her death," Rukia explained.

Captain Kurotsuchi turned. "Don't you think I know that?" He exclaimed. "I am but a scientist not a doctor or miracle worker. Test subjects come and go…" he smiled. "But their bodies remain. Perhaps if she dies…"

"She will be returned to the place of her birth," Hitsugaya said this voice stern. Captain Kurotsuchi hunched as if disappointed. "Very well, let us began the process."

* * *

"Ulquiorra…" Joel called as he stopped shooting long enough to glance over at the hollow. Ulquiorra's thin white fingers were on his forehead.

"They have begun," he replied.

At those words Joel's fear spiked. Begun what…? He had no idea.

"There is no time to waste," Ulquiorra replied. "They are breaking the bond."

The force of their blows increased.

* * *

Someone was touching me. Their skin was soft yet cold. Their grip took hold of my arm. "Wake up," they urged. "Wake up or they will get you."

I opened both eyes slowly. I was surrounded by light tiny orbs floated against the drift of the darkened sky.

"Everyone is waiting for you."

"Who is waiting for me?" I asked.

"Everyone…get up."

The hand grabbed my forearm and lifted me. Like a puppet I arose under their grip. "Who is coming to save me?"

"Their trying so hard."

I turned. Standing behind me where two small children. Both holding hands, eyes wide as they stared me down. The one to the left which was a boy had hair the color of ebony; the other a girl had dark brown hair, and large auburn eyes. She reminded me sort of me when I was little.

"Where am I?"

"Do you not remember?"

"No," I said.

"Think really hard." The girl said.

"I remember being at school and…Rin!"

"Your friends have betrayed you in an effort to save you." The girl said again pulling away from me. The boy to her side, pale and silent glanced over at her, his eyes were the color of emeralds.

"Ulquiorra?" I called. He glanced up. Green eyes searched me. The girl stepped up again.

"He's sad…in a number of hours the thing connecting him to his new found heart will be gone." The girl's voice was like a whisper, soft and revealing. "He's wished for this for a long time…and now he's slowly slipping away."

My eyes never left the boy. He couldn't be Ulquiorra he was away…yet looking at the boy with his sober eyes and blank expression I got the impression that some way somehow this really was him. "How do I stop it?"

The girl looked down. "Despair is a strong thing," she answered ignoring my earlier question. "Defeat." She said. At the moment of her words a red ribbon appeared its ends ascended and descended into the darkness giving me no sight of the end. "Loneliness." Another ribbon. "Rejection." Another. "Jealously." Another ribbon. "Shame."

I watched as the ribbons surrounded me, each with their own aura of feeling. Pushing me back farther and farther from the boy, creating a jungle of ribbons.

"And pain."

Another ribbon sprung up, moments later a shockwave of pain hit me and I doubled over.

* * *

"Is she in pain?" Rukia asked reaching to touch Molly's forehead.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Captain Kurotsuchi warned. "Who knows what would happen if you spiritual pressure merged with the separating pressures in her body." He grinned. "And yes she is in a extreme amount of pain. So much so that I doubt she will be able to feel it after a couple of hours of this."

"Master," Rin called.

"What!" The Captain turned.

"If there anything we can do? To help her. Perhaps you have medicines to…"

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed loudly rubbing his temple. "No amount of medicines in the world can help her now. It is strictly up to her. But judging by how much spiritual pressure is leaking out of her...She won't live. You should have just put the girl out of her misery when you had the chance."

"That is not an option," Hitsugaya said stepping forward. "Nor will it ever be. If the procedure fails and she lives then we will find another way. We owe her at least that."

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed again. The sound was like madness in his throat. "Yes keep telling yourself that."

Rin doubled over a moment later gasping for breath.

"What is it?" The Captain demanded grabbing her shirt. She glanced up, her eyes were wide.

"Their breaking through," she said. "And I can't stop them."

_

* * *

_

_Girl…_

_Molly…._

He thought as the last remaining pieces of the barrier broke. He had nothing else to live for, nothing else to die for. She was his Aizen. Hollows, even Arrancars truly had no other purpose but to live for that of another. Even those who wondered around freely claiming to be for that of themselves, searched endlessly for something, anything to bound themselves to. For Hollows were nothing but wondering sprits in form.

Truly pathetic they were, even though he hated to admit it. He had searched for something and even in his death as a hollow he had not yet obtained it. At least not until now. And even then it was being taken from him. Before he could learn it's secrets and inner workings, rip it open and examine I too its fullest before putting it back together.

"_That'll be our promise to each other. Our promise to each other that no matter what we'll live…" _

_A promise I hope you do not intend on breaking girl…._ He struck the field on last time. The barrier shattered a tear of light that covered their very beings. They had broken the barrier; hell was waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

**Hey...hey...yeah guess what. That wasnt all there is still lots more to come. I'm still in the process of brainstorming and all that jazz but they will be here soon. In the meantime...if you have any comments or suggestions their are plenty of contact information on my profile. ( Email, jounal links, Formspring...that's where you get to ask me all the shit you want to...and I actually answer...etc. etc. I don't bite...) Anways with that done I hope you enjoy this tiny tibit. In fact let me know if you enjoyed this tiny tibit by you know...**

**REVIEWING! YAY. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPPY! T_T**


	27. Something Lost

**This is possibly the first to the last chapter in his sega. I plan to be writting more to go with this but later on as a different story. So I hope you like. Please give me your feedback even through I must warn you this chapter is a little short. **

**Enjoy! Please excuse any grammer/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

" Why is this happening?" I yelled through the thick faze. More ribbons were appearing faster than I could keep up. And with them came a new level of pain, a new emotion I could not sake.

" Each one are emotions neither of you have come to grips with. How can you keep what you yourselves do not understand?"

" Who says were have to understand it completely. There's a lot things I don't know about Ulquiorra. But I'm still learning…"

" You ignore the feelings that seem unworthy and welcome the ones you see fit. The heart Ulquiorra seeks…is not like that…you are not like that. And it burdens him." The girl's voice was amplified; I could hear it in every direction. " So like all burdens they must be let loose."

" I refuse to be cut loose." I refused to be just another woman who could not hold the extent of his burdens. He made me for a reason. Called out to me for a reason. I may be weak and in need of constant support. But this I could do. They were out there fighting for me. He was out there fighting for me.

Reaching out with both hands I took hold the ribbons that was just forming. Remorse. I welcome it with open arms. It felt right. It felt real. It felt like I was one step closer to Ulquiorra.

* * *

" Look at the welcoming committee. I feel better already," Grimmjow, once they hit the thick air of the soul society and saw what awaited them.

" Why did you have to resist. We were going to save Molly then release you guys. Now that you've…" Rukia exclaimed.

Grimmjow laughed.

" Do you really believe that Rukia," Joel replied. She didn't answer. " Rukia prepare yourself. There is someone precious to me within those walls and you are standing the way of me getting them back."

" I don't want to fight you Joel!" Rukia yelled.

" You guys never asked her. You never asked her what she wanted. She hates it when people make decision for her. And here you guys are."

" Joel please understa…"

"Raise your weapon Rukia." Joel replied voice leveled. Raising her weapon Rukia followed his lead and attacked.

" White haired bastards mine," Grimmjow said as he leapt forward. Leaving Ulquiorra with the red headed one named Rinji. No words were needed to be exchanged between those two. It was quite evident what needed to be done. They both lundged.

* * *

Another ribbon, this one anger, and with it I feel a new kind of power a new kind of me. I rip it fiercely losing the feeling just as fast as I had found it. Another ribbon.

" Hurry time is running out. If you do not make haste…"

The girl's voice seemed closer now. Not as distant as before. That voice that both pleaded and pushed me away. I ran forward. Past the pain, past the emotions that filled me to the very rim. Until I reached….the boy standing beside me now. The girl was gone, and I faced myself.

"What is…" her mouth moved with mine. Reaching up I attempted to touch her. Her hand came up with mine, our fingertips touched. She smiled.

" Ulquiorra's heart…broken…" she said her voice almost a whisper. The boy beside her glanced up at me his green eyes were spanking into the depths of his sockets.

"Ulquiorra…?" I called.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

" What's happening? Molly!" Rin yelled as she grabbed hold of Molly's body. Just moments ago she had begun to shake violently and scream like her whole being was on fire.

" She is fighting it. She should not be fighting it…she will die at this rate."

Rin turned. " What do you mean Master?"

" Are you completely stupid? Die as in cease to exist."

A moment later Molly's body stilled and her screams silenced. " Molly!" Rin exclaimed shaking her body. " Molly! Molly! Rin's friend…Molly!"

They all heard the screams before they felt the intense rush of power that hit the air like a shockwave, then the silence, The extreme lack of her presence.

" No!" Joel exclaimed dropping his sword and running. " No! No!"

" Molly?" Rukia followed after him. " It wasn't supposed to."

Grimmjow didn't move neither did Hitsugaya. Their gazes were on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra who had long stopped fighting and stood silent. The spiritual pressure that coursed off his skin was intense.

" Ulquiorra…"

_You have lied girl…now I have to melt the meaning of true despair into the hearts of these souls. They have taken away what was rightfully mine. _

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Nothing but despair is left…_

* * *

" Seems like I lost," I mumbled. " What happens now?"

" He's free," my twin said. " The heart that was his…was not strong enough." She pressed her hands to her chest as if to indicate the place where the heart lay.

" W-what if I don't want to go?"

"It doesn't matter. Whether or not you want it, it will happen. One of you had to die in order for the other to live. You had your challenge and you failed. Elimating any other options."

I glanced over at the boy. He was crying now, the black sockets that were once his eyes leaking blood. His fist were balled at this sides and he was shaking. " Ulquiorra…" I called lifting up both hands and grinning. " I freed you…" With that statement I felt the last remains of the chains holding us together break and I fell into darkness.

_" I freed you" _

* * *

She freed him, that was not a doubt. The unsettling power coursing through his very being was proof of at least that much. The heavy burden he held on his shoulders from the stain of her bondage was gone. But with that lightness there came a bitterness he could not shake. A longing that had not passed with her.

He was sure the entire settlement had heard his howl, felt the choking darkness that surrounded the area about him. Felt the despair so thick it fogged the very air. He needed to see her body with his own eyes feel the dead weight of her body in his arms, make sure that not even a quirk of a heartbeat still resided in her chest.

His wings were moving then faster than they ever had. He hit the roof of the building and wasted no time tearing down it's very structure. The noise about him, the shouts and threats meant nothing to him, there was only her.

There she was. In the arms of Rin. Rin who held her and wept bitterly. All Ulquiorra saw was one reason why Molly was now gone. Rin had lured her, Rin had taken her away. And now Rin dared weep and hold her like the loss was too great for her to bear.

" It's all your fault," Rin cried pointing to Ulquiorra's standing form. His face was totally impassive as he took a step forward. His hand went out on their own accord and he took hold of Rin's arms roughly, then slinging her he didn't even bother to watch as her body hit the wall. He was too busy grabbing Molly, cradling her lean body in his furry arms. Touching her lips gently with his claws, pushing back hair, then licking away the blood that had curled down her chin.

His hands traveled lower to her neck, then her collar bone, stopping at the place where antomy her heart resided. He pressed both his hands there, hard.

The last time he was in this form, he was the one dying, the one vanishing from the world. He reached out for a heart…but got only part of what he longed for. Now he was getting nothing.

" Ulquiorra. Drop her."

He didn't bother to turn. The voices meant nothing in the thick haze of his mind.

" You have gotten what you wanted." He said making no move to follow that order. " If you wish to kill me as well. Go ahead. I no longer have a purpose."

" Ulquiorra we don't…"

" I will not let her go. And I will…"

" Ulquiorra she's not dead yet."

This time he turned. Joel stood just feet away. " Do you not sense her? Feel the tingle of her heart in her chest. Faint but there."

" I do no…"

He was no longer connected to her, so how could he….? Yet the harder he focused on it, he could sense it. A Small swift of breath, a small quirk of the heart, a dwindling flame of spiritual pressure. She was alive. The thought made him tighten his grip.

He turned, completely ignoring the others who had gather. His wings twitched on his back and he readied himself to take off, Molly in hand.

" Where will you go huh?" Joel yelled grabbing his arm.

" I am taking her home," he said simply before turning away from Joel and lifting into the air.

" Are you just going to let him leave with her?" Rin yelled.

" Open a portal to her house." Joel commanded.

" What?"

" Just do what I said!"

Biting her lip Rin swept her hand through the air opening a portal for Ulquiorra and Molly. They vanished in it a moment later leaving the others in the Soul Society alone.

* * *

**Ok so a lot has happened in a short chapter. Can't believe it took me this long to think this up...god knows how long it will take for the next chapter. Either way hoped you enjoyed. Can't wait to start on the next chapter...Feedback welcomed...**

**P.S. Have questions concerns. Comments...etc. etc. Contact info is on my profile. Formspring me ( I get some interesting questions on there). Email me...whatever I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Until next time. **


	28. And when she wakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Updated 6/4/11**

* * *

**And When She Wakes...**

_One Year Later…._

" So we partying or what?" Joel asked lifting is arms up in a fist pump. I smiled.

" Good luck getting Mom and Dad to go for it, ever since last year I barely get the mail by myself much less party."

Joel's smile faded. I glanced down at my boots. " Two months huh?"

" What are you talking about?"

" That car must have hit me pretty hard," I mumbled.

" Oh," Joel sighed. He pressed his large hand on my head and pushed down.

" Geez stop worrying about it. That's what I'm here for, to piece all the puzzle pieces back into place."

" Oh really," I hissed, " then why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

He gave me his innocent face.

" Baka!" I yelled punching his arm. He mocked hurt, I turned away from him holding both my arms close together. It was currently winter, but the chill had nothing to do with the cold I felt inside.

Just six months before this I was hit by a car on the way to a house party with Joel, hit so hard in fact that I was put in a coma for two months, and when I awoke I had no memories what so ever of anything afterwards. No memory and the complete sense of emptiness, like someone had taken an important part of me.

I see places, peoples things that remind me of something important I should remember, but when I try to think back on it nothing but an black screen comes to mind. Joel has been helping me piece things back together, but there is not much he can do to fill what I fell is empty, if he doesn't even know himself.

" You cold?" He asked, I shook my head but he wrapped his leather jacket around me anyway. " Hey Molly."

" W-wha…?" He put his forehead against mine, I blushed despite myself.

" I wished for you to wake up in a perfect world while you were asleep."

" A perfect world…why?"

He shrugged. " Then I realized you didn't need it a least not yet, because you woken up yet. You don't realize just how many people are watching you" He grinned. The humanity of our breaths mangled. " There's always someone," he said brushing my cheeks with his thumb. " Even if you can't remember or see."

" Yeah right," I whispered.

He pulled my cheeks, I winched.

" There are," he said pulling away. " They all have different jobs, different purposes, but they are there." He grinned again. " Luckily I got the easiest job."

" And what's that?"

" Keeping you happy," he finished pushing his hands in his pockets and walking ahead.

_Perfect World? _I thought twirling around in a complete circle, glazing the air, searching for those guardian angels, before following behind him.

* * *

_My purpose…_Ulquiorra thought as he watched the girl twirl in a full circle before following behind the boy. Raising his hands he glanced warily at them. From the moment he discovered the girl was alive he knew his time with her was all but done. He'd recovered all his power and she had lost hers, that and her memory of every event that had occurred between them.

Her parents while they believed the lies told to them by Joel, still demanded that Ulquiorra no longer be a part of her life when she awoke. They simply wanted him to disappear. They believed that a tragic blow from a car that taken away her memory, while Ulquiorra knew the truth. Still knowing either way she would not remember made it easier to deal with.

" It hurts," Rin said from her corner. " She remembers nothing. The Soul Society wanted it this way. Everyone got their wish."

It was an unsettling notion. Ulquiorra did not love her, he could not. The frailty of that emotion was long lost to him, taken the moment he became an Arrancar. He only had despair, and purpose.

" I will watch her nonetheless." Ulquiorra replied. " Until I lose purpose."

" And you Grimmjow?" Rin called.

" Fuck that shit. I'm only here cause that bastard owes me a fight, and the bitch owes me a lay. All this shit about purpose or whatever, you can shove it, I'm getting what I want then I'm leaving."

" Grimmjow, your excuses are meaningless." Ulquiorra replied following behind Joel and Molly.

" Fuck you," he barked. " Bitch can't play stupid forever. When she remembers that ass is mine."

" And when she wakes…" Rin whispered pushing back her hair, then smiling into the air. Hope settled in her heart, so deep Rin knew there could be no denying it.

* * *

" When I finally wake up…" I whispered opening my front door and stepping inside where Mom, Dad, and Grandma were waiting for me. I closed my eyes and envisioned a group of people I know I'd met before, but didn't remember knowing." ….then I can wish for a perfect world….right Ul-qu-io-rra?"

Cold spread up the base of my neck, I turned grinning, it felt so familiar my heart ached. Tears sprang to my eyes, and before I could think better of it I was crying,tears like rain spreading down my cheeks.

_My perfect world…I will wake up and find it._

* * *

**It was very fun writing and editing and coming up with ideas for this fanfiction, and I hope in the future I will be able to start on a new addition of it. I would like to thank all that have read and reviewed and Favorited , or just looked over this piece of work, it has been a long year and some, and I'm happy to say this addition is over. **

**So with all the love and care of a writing, I would like to say Asalamalakum ( peace be upon you). Until next time. -Tytue**

**Review!**


	29. Sequel Announcement

I'M BACK! Yes after what a year. Anyways posting this little announcement hoping that you guys will see it. I will be posting the second part of Waiting for the Rain, entitled" In her Perfect World." The setting will be much the same except Molly is now a freshmen in college with no whole recollection of the events that happened to her two years before. Besides from flashes of scenes, and seeing a sullen young man with piecing green eyes in her dreams. Convinced she is losing her mind her parents and have Molly attend counseling sessions in order to piece her life back together. Molly convinced that things are not as they seem searches for the truth in the visions and terrible creature in her dreams called Ulquiorra.

I'm so excited to be getting this underway. Some of the same characters but not all. New attitudes and dilemmas. It's also going to be a bit darker, a little more mature ( but not much), romance ( we will be a step closer to finding out who Molly chooses), betrayal, and a lot of other juicy stuff I can't wait to dive into.

So stay tuned for " In her Perfect World," cause I'll be posting it sometime soon. ( If you haven't added me to your alert list might want to do that, I tend to post stuff randomly so not even I have a full plan of action.)


	30. Another Announcement

**ME: I'm probably breaking the rules by doing this, but whatever. I'm a rule breaker...rebel without a cause. No one can hold me down. Stop me or diter my mission I...**

**Ulquiorra: Get to the point girl. **

**Me: Right. ( Clears Throat) "In Her Perfect World," has been posted. For all those who wanted to know, that is all. **

**Ulquiorra: T-T**

**Me: :D**


End file.
